El amor no es como en los cuentos de hadas
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Buscar al principe azul no es tan facil como parece, sobre todo si no estas segura de lo que realmente buscas. mucho Royai y tambein Edwin.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:** Hola a todas, como ven, termina una historia y comienza otra, espero que les guate y que a la ves me ayuden, es la primera ves que intento mezclar un edwin y bueno, aun no se como saldrá, así que espero opiniones, criticas, ideas, etc.

Que lo disfruten.

**El amor no es como en los cuentos de hadas**.

**Capitulo 1: Buscando a un príncipe azul.**

"_Y vivieron felices para siempre"_

Winry dejo caer sobre su cara el libro infantil que estaba leyendo mientras Gracia continuaba haciendo los deberes y Riza parecía ni siquiera haberla estado escuchando.

-¿No es hermoso? -dijo soltando un suspiro ilusionado- ¿Por quo no podré encontrar yo a mi príncipe azul?- les pregunto a sus amigas, esta ve mostrando cierto enfado.

-Supongo que es por que no existe, Win. Esa es la respuesta- le contesto Riza, antes de recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte de Gracia que la miro molesta.

-No le hagas caso, Winry. Tu sabes como se pone cuando no entiende la materia enseguida.- la rubia le sonrió ilusionada por el apoyo de Gracia- Supongo que será que aun no lo has encontrado, solo tienes que tener paciencia.

-Paciencia, paciencia… mírense ustedes, tampoco han sacado nada en limpio y eso que son dos años mayores que yo.

Riza suspiro resignada, esa era lejos una de las conversaciones mas estupidas que había oído en los últimos días, luego claro esta de las absurdas respuestas que le había dado Mustang al maestro en la clase de filosofía y la charla de Edward sobre alquimia. Se llevo la mano a la sien que comenzaba a latirle por causa del dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno, yo aun creo que en algún momento llegara el chico adecuado- dijo Gracia sin perder la sonrisa- Solo que no tengo prisa, aun.

-¿Y tu Riza? ¿Esperas a alguien en especial?- la pregunta de Winry la obligo a separar la vista del libro que leía por cuarta ves, el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento al igual que su fastidio.

-No Winry- la respuesta acompañada de su gesto de molestia habría bastado para dejar callada a cualquiera, pero Winry la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su molestia no pasaría más allá de unos cuantos gritos y amenazas, Riza era demasiado buena.

-¿Y por que no? Tú eres una chica guapa, además de lista. Muchos chicos se han fijado en ti, lo que no entiendo es por que les dices siempre que no.

-Por que no estoy interesada, Win. Eso es todo. No quiero un novio que me controle ni que me amargue la existencia. Me basto yo sola. No quiero a un hombre que presuma de su género y minimice al mío.

Gracia se limito a mover la cabeza en gesto negativo mientras Winry la observaba molesta.

-Creo que lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, Riza.

-¡¿Miedo?! ¡¿Miedo de que si se puede saber?!- esta ves el tono de voz era mas alto y la chica miraba con molestia a Winry que sonreía triunfante.

-Miedo de enamorarte, y de darte cuenta que has estado equivocada durante todo este tiempo con respecto al odio que les tienes a los chicos.

-No estoy equivocada con los chicos, y no los odio. Con Ed y Al me llevo bastante bien.

-Eso es por que no tienes opción. Los conoces de toda la vida y son como, como… tus hermanos.

Riza no podía negar que eso era verdad. Los hermanos Elric era sus vecinos, al igual que lo eran Gracia y Winry; los conocía desde que eran bebes, y siempre se habían llevado bien, en parte por el encantador carácter de Al y por las interesante conversaciones que podía tener con Ed. Pero ella no odiaba a los chicos, ¿o si?

-Bueno, quizás… pero eso no quiere decir que odie al resto. Solo que no son mis amigos como lo son ustedes.

-Riza, te lo suplico- le dijo la rubia arrodillándose frente ella- Déjame que te busque a un chico para salir, te prometo que si de aquí a navidad no he encontrado a nadie adecuado, te dejare en paz y podrás ser una solterona y enclaustrarte como una monja si eso es lo que deseas, pero dame seis meses para conseguirte a tu príncipe azul.

Riza tenía ganas de gritarle que eso era un tontería, que los príncipes azules solo existían en los tontos cuantos de hadas que les leían de pequeñas, que ella no quería un novio y que mucho menos confiaba en su elección, pero la mirada suplicante de Gracia y el gesto de pena en la cara de Winry lograron mas que sus instintos asesinos.

-Esta bien, seis mese y me dejas en paz, pero te lo advierto Winry, no aceptare al primero que cruces en mi camino. Tú podrás buscar candidatos pero la elección, si es que la hay, la haré yo.

-Esta bien, como quieras. Y aprovechando que te buscaré un novio creo que lo mejor será ponernos en campaña de conseguir al chico ideal para todas. Solo déjenlo en mis manos.

Gracia intercambio una mirada preocupada con Riza, cuando a su amiga se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nada ni nadie que la pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión.

----------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------

-¿Te parece guapa? – pregunto Roy a su amigo Maes mientras observaban a las chicas que comían en la cafetería- ¿Podrías invitar a salir a Catherine?

-No, es demasiado tímida. Además no me gusta.

-Ese es el problema, Maes. Que no te gusta ninguna de las chicas por las que te he preguntado.- le dijo Roy molesto- Puedo ayudarte a conseguir una cita si eso es lo que quieres, pero si no me dices con quien no podré hacer nada.

-Bueno, creo que no estoy seguro- dijo el chico con resignación mientras paseaba la mirada por la cafetería- ¿No te parece que la mayoría son un poco bobas?

Roy observo a su alrededor y se encongo de hombros.

-Y eso que más da. Supongo que no la querrás para tener una charla con ella, ¿o si?

Maes lo observo resignado, sin duda su amigo no tenia ni idea de lo que el estaba hablando, y mucho menos de lo que necesitaba.

Roy se dejo caer en la mesa. La verdad es que no sabia que hacer para conseguir mejorar el ánimo de Maes, la muerte de su padre lo había afectado mucho. Se había vuelto mas retraído y algo melancólico, la verdad que Roy pensaba que la solución perfecta era encontrarle una linda novia, pero al parecer a su amigo no le agradaban las posibilidades existentes.

Para Roy, todo estaba bien mientras la chica fuera guapa y no le presentara mayor problema cuando se cansara de ella, pero al parecer Maes buscaba a una chica especial, a alguien en quien poder confiar, y eso era lo más difícil. En las mujeres no se debía confiar.

Durante un minuto la atención de su amigo fue captada por un grupo de chicas que pasaron cerca de su mesa. Dos rubias y una castaña.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto Maes aun observándolas mientras se sentaban en una mesa alejada de la de ellos.

-Ni idea- respondió Roy tratando de recordar. A las dos mayores le daba la impresión de haberlas visto en algunas de sus clases. La castaña solía hablar bastante y tenía una bonita risa, eso lo recordaba pero la otra… la otra tenía buenas calificaciones. Si, era la primera de la clase, y era lista, pero no tenia idea de como se llamaba, ni siquiera la recordaba hasta ahora.

-Van en nuestra clase, Roy- le dijo Maes después de recordar un poco-. Y la más pequeña es Rockbell, la hija de los doctores.

Roy asintió sin darle mayor importancia. Por el daba lo mismo quienes fueran, amenos que…

-¿Te interesa alguna de ellas, Maes?- noto que su amigo parecía mas interesado que las veces anteriores. Observo nuevamente las chicas, a la castaña la veía a la perfecto y la verdad es que si era guapa, pero no su tipo, pero quizá si el de Maes. Y la rubia, seguramente seria un cerebro andante pero no podía verla bien. No, mejor intentaría con la castaña.

-Esperame aquí, te conseguire una cita con una de ellas.

-Roy, no, espera…- alcanzó a decir Maes antes de ver partir a su amigo, El no tenia interés en una cita, solo le habían llamado la atención las chicas, en verdad una de ellas. Pero no tenia humor para intentar conquistarla, por el momento. Suspiro resignado, seguramente Roy conseguiría llevarla a la mesa y hasta ahí llegaría su ilusión.

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué te parece Jean Havoc? Es guapo, además te esta mirando en este momento, Riza- Winry saludo al chico con la mano mientras Riza trataba de pasar lo mas desapercibida posible. Si su amiga continuaba así, no creía poder soportar los próximos seis meses.

-Si, es guapo, pero… no lo se. ¿Y que hay de ti, Winry? ¿Ya tienes a alguien en la mira?

-Ah, bueno… aun no.

-¿Y que esperas? ¿Podría ser Ed?- le dijo Riza con una sonrisa maliciosa, por todos era sabido que cuando eran mas pequeños su amiga, que ya tenia dieciséis años, estaba completamente enamorada del mayor de los Elric. Pero al perecer el chico estaba más interesado por sus inventos y estudios que por su linda amiguita.

-No, claro que no- le dijo sonrojándose un poco.- Es verdad que antes lo encontraba interesante, pero ahora, bueno, el es así. Interesado únicamente en lo que a nadie le importa. Necesito a alguien que se preocupe de mi, no solo de lo que estoy compuesta- termino Winry con un gesto de fastidio.

- A mi no me importaría- dijo Gracia sin pensarlo- mientras nos llevemos bien, le resto da igual.

-¿Como puede ser que no tengas mas exigencias, Gracia? Pareciera como si nada te importara, se que no estas desesperada por encontrar a alguien, pero tampoco me gustaría que aceptaras al primer idiota que se te cruce por el camino- dijo Winry.

Riza se atrevió a levantar la vista de su plato de comida. La mayoría de los chicos de la escuela se encontraba a esa hora allí, Ed y Al no; seguramente estarían enfrascados en alguna nueva investigación. Su mirada se encontró con la intensa de Jean, aunque aquello no le causara gracia, el gesto la hizo sonrojare un poco, quizás Winry tuviera razón y no seria mala idea darle una oportunidad al chico.

Jean, al igual que ella cursaba le ultimo año. Con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules era un chico realmente atractivo, además siempre se mostraba muy caballeroso, atento y por supuesto era un buen alumno, lo que se podría considerar un buen partido, pero…

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Winry con un gritito ahogado, creo que Roy Mustang viene hacia nuestra mesa.

Riza lo observo un momento antes de volver a fijar la vista en su plato. Roy Mustang era despreciable.

Roy era uno de los típicos chicos guapos de la escuela, con mas vanidad que cerebro, solía salir con la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, y era un autentico desastre en clases. Muchas veces Riza pensó que si el joven Mustang hubiera tomado alguna ves sus libros y apuntes, para algo mas que fingir estudiar, podría haber sido fácilmente uno de los alumnos brillantes de la escuela, ya que poseía ingenio y un poder de convicción admirables, pero para desgracia de todo el cuerpo estudiantil y docente, el chico se entretenía con distraer a sus compañeritas de clases con su absurdas demostraciones de afecto y discutir con los maestros.

-Win tiene razón, Riza. Creo que viene hacia acá- Gracia le dirigió una mirada a su amiga, conciente de la antipatía que sentía la chica por el moreno. Riza capto el mensaje y se puso de pie dispuesta a salir. No tenía ánimos para una discusión absurda.

-Nos vemos luego chicas- Riza camino hacia la salida, pero en su apuro tropezó con una de las mesas y estuvo apunto de caer si no hubiera sido por que Roy la alcanzó a sujetar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Riza asintió sorprendida y con algo de molestia tuvo que reconocer que el chico tenía motivos para sentirse tan confiado de si mismo, era muy guapo. Con el cabello oscuro y desordenado, y los ojos del mismo color que resaltaban en la piel pálida. Sus rasgos eran atractivos, con cierto aire infantil sin quitarle el toque masculino. Riza se espanto de sus propios pensamientos

-Si, gracias- le dijo Riza tratando de soltarse, pero Roy la sujeto frente a si un momento mas.

La verdad es que no podía creer como nunca se había fijado en ella. La chica que tenia al frente era guapa. No una belleza deslumbrante pero no podía negar que era atractiva.

Sobre todo sus ojos, Eran de un color ámbar hipnotizante, eran enigmáticos y a la ves increíblemente expresivos, y en ese momento lo miraban con una mezcla de temor, sorpresa y algo más que no podía definir… ¿desprecio?

-Tengo que irme- le dijo Riza dando media vuelta paras salir lo antes posible de allí. No se sentía bien estando parada frente a Roy Mustang, era demasiado peligroso y atractivo, temía que no fuera capas de resistirse a lo que le provocaba. ¡Que demonios! El no le provocaba nada.

Roy observo como la chica se alejaba sin más. La había ayudado para que no cayera y solo le había dado las gracias y se iba, ni una sonrisa, ni un beso de agradecimiento. ¡Maldita sabelotodo!

-¿Como se llama?- le preguntó a Havoc que miraba la escena al igual que el resto de los alumnos que se encontraba en ese momento en la cafetería, Roy lo apremio con la mirada.

-Elizabeth Hawkeye- respondió el rubio de mala gana.

-¡Elizabeth, espera!- grito Roy apurándose para alcanzarla, cuando logro sostenerla del brazo, ella giro y vio que sus hermosos ojos esta vez brillaban con un fuego que no había conocido antes.

Estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué quieres Mustang?- le espeto molesta

El primer impulso de Roy fue decirle la verdad, que solo quería pedirle una cita a su amiga para que saliera con Maes, pero luego se la topo a ella y le parecía una chica muy mal educada. La observo detenidamente, tenia las pálidas mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pero supuso que se debían a la rabia y no a otra cosa, ¿acaso aquella chica era indiferente a el? Imposible.

Riza miro en todas direcciones y noto como la rabia se apoderaba aun más de ella al notar miles de ojos pendientes de ellos. Roy la sujetaba del brazo y la observaba de un modo extraño, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, pero luego la bajo hasta sus labios. Riza sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y trato de soltarse pero sin demasiado éxito, ya que Roy la sujeto con más fuerza.

-No corras, solo deseo hablar contigo, no voy a hacerte nada malo.

-Tengo que hacer, Mustang. No estoy para tus juegos.

Roy bajo nuevamente la mirada hasta sus labios, ¿a cuantos chicos habría besado en su vida? Se sintió un estupido la pensar en eso. Bajo la mirada hacia su figura, no era demasiado alta, pero era esbelta y bien formada. Noto como Riza lo fulminaba con la mirada al darse cuenta de su descarado examen

-Me voy- esta ves se soltó con fuerza y camino con paso seguro y decidido hasta la salida, Roy se quedo observándola por un momento. Esa chica no podía dejarlo así en medio del la cafetería, como a un tonto. Era una mujer, y como las demás también tenia que sentirse atraída por el. Cuando volvió a alcanzarla estaba preparado para ver la rabia ardiendo en sus preciosos ojos.

-Deberías darme las gracias- le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, ladeando un poco el rostro para mirarla mejor.

-Ya te las he dado, a menos que estés sordo o no seas capas de comprender lo que digo.

-Claro que las oí, pero yo me refería a esto

Roy la sujeto de la cabeza y unió sus labios a los de ella sin permitirle separarse. En un comienzo fue brusco debido a la resistencia de Riza pero fue suavizando el beso a medida que ella se relajaba. Estaba seguro de que caería como las demás.

Al cabo de unos minutos decidió que lo mejor seria dejarlo hasta allí, mas adelante, cuando estuvieran solos tendría oportunidad de ver que tan apasionada resultaba ser aquella muchacha. Riza lo miro sorprendida, una sonrisa de triunfo asomo a los labios de Roy al ver que todos los observaban en silencio, esta ves sin darle a él el tiempo para prepararse le pego una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que el chico se separada de ella y la mirara como si estuviera loca.

-¡Si te vuelves a acercar a mí, no respondo de mis actos Mustang!- le grito llena de ira.- Eres patético.

Esta ves si logro alcanzar la salida, dejando a Roy entre el murmullo y las risas de los presentes y con unas ganas horribles de cobrar venganza.

Elizabeth Hawkeye se las pagaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**** Rumores, rumores, rumores.**

El murmullo de las hojas de los árboles mecidas por la leve brisa de la tarde era lo único que rompía el silencio de aquel lugar. Riza suspiro resignada y a la ves aliviada. Se sentía tranquila estando completamente sola allí, segura de haber escapado a los ojos extraños de todas aquella personas, pero sin embargo cuando diera la hora de volver a clases tendría que enfrentarse a todos ellos nuevamente.

Ahogo un grito de rabia entre sus manos. Odiaba a Roy Mustang.

No podía entender como aquel idiota se había atrevido a besarla, y lo peor de todo, a besarla delante de casi toda la escuela. Estaba segura que muchas de las chicas ahora la odiarían mientras ese cretino se vanagloriaría por lo que había hecho.

Apoyo la cabeza contra al tronco del árbol mientras dejaba que la brisa le refrescara las mejillas aun sonrojadas.

Roy Mustang la había besado. No podía ser cierto. ¿Lo peor? Ella le había respondido.

Si, para su desgracia, durante unos breves minutos, quizás en los minutos que su cerebro logro asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella había respondido al beso de Mustang, le había agradado lo que sentía y había permitido que continuara. Se odiaba por sen tan tonta.

-No quiero un hombre en mi vida- se repitió en vos baja como para intentar grabárselo en la cabeza-. Me basto perfectamente yo sola.

La situación era espantosa. Roy Mustang era su compañero de clases, la mayoría de los chicos de su clase haban visto lo que ocurrió y los rumores correrían como una epidemia sin que ella pudiera encontrar la cura para tan espantoso mal, aun.

El sonido de pasos apresurados que se aproximaban hasta aquel sitio la sobresaltó. Casi nadie solía ir hasta allí, solo sus amigos.

Gracia y Winry se acercaron hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada y decidieron hacer lo mismo, colocándose cada una a su lado. Gracia le dedico una mirada escrutadora, como hacia siempre que sabia que algo podía atormentar a Riza, aquella mirada que muchas veces había logrado entender lo que la chica sentía sin necesidad de mediar palabras entre ellas. Por su lado Winry la miraba excitada, como si aun no terminara de creerse lo que había presenciado.

-¿Tan mal quedo la cosa en la cafetería?- preguntó Riza a Gracia que asintió silenciosa.

-Mustang no se lo podía creer, mejor dicho, nadie se lo podía creer- le dijo ahogando una ricita- Te beso, lo golpeaste y lo dejaste plantado. Nadie parecía creérselo.

-Lo tenia merecido. Por arrogante- dijo Riza molesta.

-¿De verdad te alegra lo que ocurrió?- le pregunto Gracia que podía ver cierta amargura y dolor en los ojos ambarinos- ¿De verdad te alegra haber humillado así a Mustang?

Riza prefirió guardar silencio. No podía negar que una parte de ella se sentía muy satisfecha por haber puesto en su lugar al chico, pero la otra, quizás la que se había dejado llevar por el beso, no se sentía para nada bien, tenia miedo de encontrárselo nuevamente, temía que al verlo aquello que había sentido cuando el la estaba besando volviera a apoderarse de ella.

-Vamos Riza, no puede ser tan malo- le dijo Winry con una gran sonrisa a la que su amiga no contesto- ¿Como besa? Al parecer por como estabas no lo pasaste tan mal.

La mirada furiosa de Riza le basto como respuesta. Gracia le apretó el brazo a su pequeña amiga para que dejara de molestar a Riza.

-No le hagas caso Riza, Win no sabe…

La llegada de los hermanos Elric termino con lo privado que podía tener su conversación. Al, parecía increíblemente preocupado; Ed, por su parte se mostraba molesto y miro con enojo a Riza.

-¿Que es eso de que besaste frente a toda la cafetería a Roy Mustang, Riza?- la rubia lo miro aguantando el impulso de partirle la cara a su amigo. Recién se dignaba a aparecer y más encima se atrevía a recriminarla.

-¡Yo no bese a Mustang! ¡El fue el que me beso a mí!

Ed la observó por un momento como sopesando la posibilidad de creerle o no, al final suspiro resignado y se dejo caer al lado de Winry sin prestarle mayor atención al resto de las chicas.

-Me alegra saberlo. No te imaginaba formando parte del club de fans de ese idiota.

-Creo que yo tampoco, Riza- le dijo Al algo mas tranquilo que su hermano mayor-. Cuando oímos los rumores pensamos que era una mentira, pero luego una chica de tu clase nos confirmo que si había acorrido.

-¿Que fue lo que les confirmo?- dijo Gracia preocupada al notar lo tensa que se ponía su amiga.

- Que Riza y el idiota de Mustang se habían besado frente a todos en la cafetería- le dijo Ed mientras pinchaba con una aguja de pino la pierna de Winry- Y creo que menciono algo de que alguien había golpeado a Mustang, ¿Qué clase de dolor sientes, Win? ¿Insoportable? ¿Aceptable? ¿Agradable?

El golpe en la cabeza que le dio la chica lo hizo desistir de sus investigaciones y volvió a concentrarse en Riza, que tenia las mejillas arreboladas y un brillo amenazante en sus ojos.

-Yo fui la que golpee a Mustang, Edward, creo que deberías haber prestado mayor atención a eso que al resto. Y deja en paz la pierna de Winry.

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en la chica que se puso rápidamente de pie y luego echo a andar hacia donde comenzaba el patio de la escuela

-Tenemos que regresar a clases- le dijo con vos resignada Riza, no quería ni imaginarse lo que seria estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes con Roy Mustang.

--------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que ahora podrías explicarme lo que se supone que has hecho?- la voz de Maes reflejaba cierta impaciencia que no paso desapercibida a Roy, se sentó en las escaleras que conducían a las salas de clase del segundo piso y observo a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie rondara por allí.

-No tengo idea de lo que he hecho, Maes. ¿Contento?

-¿Entonces por que demonios la besaste? Y delante de toda la escuela.

Roy comenzó a darse de golpes mentalmente. Era cierto, no solo había besado a una chica a la cual no concia hasta solo unos cuantos minutos atrás, sino que había hecho el ridículo de su vida delante de toda la escuela. Aun le ardía la mejilla donde ella lo había golpeado.

- No lo se, Maes- respondió el chico en tono resignado-, creo que me deje llevar por lo que ella me provoco, sentía como si ella pensara que yo era un estupido y quise desmotarle que a pesar de los superior que se sentía era igual a todas.

-¿Y ahora que piensas? ¿Es igual a todas?

-No- dijo resignado Roy- Es completamente diferente a las demás, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mejor que yo.

Maes le dedico una mirada calculadora. Roy solía ser bastante malo con las chicas, no malo en el sentido de hacerles daño, sino que solo las usaba hasta que sus intereses cambiaban en otra dirección. Por su lado el nunca había sido amigo de eso, pero creía que Roy tendría que madurar por su cuenta y al parecer aquella tarde, luego del beso con Elizabeth Hawkeye, su amigo había aprendido mas de las mujeres de lo que había sabido en toda su vida.

Roy dejo escapar un suspiro, mezcla de rabia y exasperación. Cuando había tenido a aquella chica frente a si, no había podido refrenar el impulso de besarla. Lo había hecho sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se había dejado arrastrar por lo que ella le había provocado, había dejado que su instinto y no su cabeza fueran los que actuaran y se criticaba por eso.

Muchas veces había conocido a alguna bonita chica que estaba mas que dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el en cosa de minutos al conocerse, pero Elizabeth Hawkeye, con aquellos ojos ámbar y la mirada de desafía en esos mismos ojos lo retaba a que se mantuviera fuera de su camino, y eso lo había incitado a tratar de tenerla a toda costa.

-¿Que harás ahora?-le pregunto Maes, Roy lo observo en silencio pensando que responderle, no tenia ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer.

-Vengarme- dijo al fin. Maes le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar si tenia fiebre.

-Estas sano, por lo menos físicamente, por que en lo psicológico parece que Hawkeye termino de hacerte peder el poco sentido común que tenias.

-No me la nombres, quieres- Roy se llevo la mano a la mejilla que aun le dolía y la sintió algo hinchada y caliente- Golpea muy fuerte. Aun me duele.

-Y tú debes besar muy mal si te compenso de esa manera, Roy- la mirada moleta del chico le basto a Maes para guardar silencio pero no dejo de sonreír.

-De verdad me vengara de ella, Maes- le tono de vos de Roy era serio- Riza Hawkeye deseara con todas sus fuerza no haberse cruzado nunca en mi camino. No importa cuanto tenga que hacer para que me las pague, esta humillación no le saldrá barata.

-¿Y que se supone que harás, Roy? ¿Besarla esta ves frente a la escuela y los maestros?- le dijo el chico en forma irónica.

-Vaya pensado en algo mejor- el brillo en los ojos del moreno lograron convencer a Maes de que su amigo hablaba en serio- Haré que se enamore perdidamente de mi, y cuando lo consiga la dejare, sin escrúpulos esta ves.

-Ella no caerá en tu juego, Roy. Tu mismo lo has dicho, no es como las demás para que creer en tus palabras y promesas falsas, no lograras jamás que te mire de otro modo.

Roy cerro los ojos y se recostó contra el muro. Cuando la había besado en la cafetería, por un momento ella le había respondido, no había protestado y se había dejado llevar de buena gana. Eso significaba que a pesar de todo el no le era tan indiferente.

-Ya lo veras, Maes; antes de que te des cuenta, Riza Hawkeye estará completamente enamorada de mi, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Riza notaba como la sala de clases, antes tan espaciosa, parecía haberse reducido mucho en los últimos minutos. Como había temido, el rumor de que ella y Roy Mustang se habían besado había corrido prácticamente por toda la escuela, y los que no habían tenido la fortuna de presenciarlo, ya se habían puesto al tanto de todo por sus amigos. A pesar de que Gracia le decía una y otra ves que no debía prestar atención a los cometarios venenosos y de que Ed y Al trataron de distraerla contándole lo que habían estado realizando, la mente de Riza volvía una y otra ves al mismo punto. Roy Mustang.

En ese momento el maestro dictaba sin descanso sobre alguna guerra que a nadie le importaba, el silencio de los alumnos hacia aun mas soporífera la estancia en aquel lugar, pero Riza sentía una excitación extraña al sentir clavados los ojos de Roy en su nuca. No había dejado de observarla desde que habían entrado a clases.

Riza volteo para sacar unos libros de su bolso, sin darse cuanta levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Roy, su expresión era seria, pero no trasmitía nada; ni molestia, ni burla, ni triunfo… parecía como si estuviera calculando su próxima jugada, y como si Riza fuera contra quien jugaría.

Llamaron a la puerta de la sala, y el maestro salio un momento para poder hablar con el visitante. En ese momento, sin previo aviso Roy se sentó al lado de Riza. El primer impulso de la chica fue el de recoger sus cosas y cambiarse de lugar, pero una mirada de advertencia de Gracia la hizo recapacitar, si hacia aquello le estaría dando a entender lo mucho que la afectaba, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

-No he alcanzado a copiar lo ultimo que ha dicho, ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes?- Roy le dedico una sonrisa que al parecer era sincera, Riza pensó en preguntarle de que le servia anotar lo que el maestro decía si al final ni siquiera lo estudiaría, pero decidió actuar educadamente y se los entrego sin decirle ni un palabra.

Roy comenzó a escribir tranquilamente, Riza lo observo de reojo y noto como se el aceleraba el pulso. Recordó la sensación de estar cerca de el, con sus labios sobre los suyos y con rabia se dio cuenta de que se había ruborizado.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- el chico le tendió el cuaderno y se sentó derecho en la silla justo en el momento en que el maestro entraba nuevamente en la sala.

-No dejes que te afecte- murmuró Gracia fingiendo que buscaba algo en su bolso- Solo lo hace para molestarte.

Riza asintió pensando que era mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La verdad era que Roy no había hecho absolutamente nada malo hasta el momento, dejando de lado que la había besado, pero Riza no podía dejar de pensar que no se quedaría tan tranquilo luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

El timbre que indicaba el cambio de hora le pareció a la chica uno de los mejores regalos que podía recibir en ese momento. Recogió rápidamente sus cosas y avanzó con Gracia para llegar a la siguiente clase. En su apuro no se dio cuanta de que paso a llevar a Jean Havoc que la sujeto delicadamente y le sonrió algo inseguro.

-Hola Riza- le dijo tratando de sonar mas tranquilo de lo que estaba realmente- Me preguntaba si quizás, mañana después de clases… bueno, yo y Falman iremos al cine. Me preguntaba si quizás Gracia y tu… ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

Riza tenia la negación en la punta de la lengua, aquel día había sido espantoso y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir hasta la semana siguiente. Jean la miraba expectante y hasta cierto punto suplicante, en ese momento noto que Roy la observaba y sin saber explicar muy bien por que, la rabia que había sentido antes de entra a clases volvió apoderarse de ella.

-Encantada- le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisa. Gracia la miro pensando que había perdido el juicio, no podía explicarse como demonios había aceptado salir con Jean, cuando hacia apenas unas horas atrás le había dicho que no lo quería como candidato en la lista de Winry.

-Excelente- le dijo el chico visiblemente ilusionado- entonces mañana después de clases, ¿esta bien?

Ambas chicas asintieron y se alejaron en dirección opuesta a la del rubio.

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste que si?!- pregunto Gracia molesta- ¿No decías que no querías ilusionar a Havoc? Y ahora resulta que tenemos una cita con el y con Falman. Con Falman, Riza.

-Bueno, Gracia, quizás cumplas tu sueño y descubras en el a tu príncipe azul, ¿no eras tu la que decía que separabas que llegara sin apuro? Ahí lo tienes, una cita sin mover un dedo- Riza soltó un carcajada que Gracia recibió de muy mal humor.

-Me alegro que estés de tan buen animo, por que allí viene Mustang y al parecer, se dirige directo hacia ti.

Riza se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba en lo cierto, lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar con Roy en un pasillo de la escuela donde estarían expuestos a la mirada y a los rumores de toda el mundo, así que siguiendo un impulso algo infantil, se metió en la primera sala que encontró por el camino junto con Gracia que la seguía de cerca y tomaron asiento en los últimos sitios del aula.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Riza?- le preguntó su amiga sorprendida- Esta no es nuestra clase.

Aquello quedo clarísimo cuando comenzó a entrar el resto de los alumnos, mucho menores que ellas y a ocupar los asientos.

-No lo se- dijo la rubia con vos sofocada- Solo no quería hablar con Mustang, y bueno, creo que esto era lo que se encontraba mas a mano.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Winry mientras se sentaba a su lado y dejaba sus libros en la mesa- ¿Me equivoqué de clase?- pregunto observando detenidamente a su alrededor.

-No, Win- dijo Gracia- las que nos equivocamos fuimos nosotras.

-Todo gracias a Roy Mustang- Riza cerro los ojos como intentando espantar un pensamiento desagradable.

-Bueno amiga, creo que tus esfuerzos no han servido de mucho- Winry comenzó a reír y Riza la observo espantada- creo que tu pesadilla acaba de cruzar por esa puerta, y al parecer te esta buscando.

Riza miro en dirección a la puerta y sintió como le faltaba la respiración cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Roy que caminaba hacia donde ellas se encontraban, a los pocos minutos su amigo también cruzaba la puerta y se le unía.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?-pregunto Roy señalado los puestos cercanos a ellas.

-Claro que si- dijo Winry con una gran sonrisa- Creo que esta será la primer ves que mi clase de ciencias sea tan divertida.

Riza y Gracia intercambiaron una mirada de pesar, seguramente para ellas no lo seria en absoluto.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sleath:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, como ves la historia se va formando en el camino, y espero que les siga gustando. La relación de Roy y Riza será algo complicada, sobre todo cuando los celos comiencen a formar parte de la historia, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Meylokita**: Gracias por los ánimos, me alegra que mis historias te gusten eso significa que no lo hago tan mal después de todo. Sobre la relación de Roy y Riza será algo complicada, con celos y muchos mal entendidos, espero te siga gustando y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, esta ves los líos comenzaron luego, pero mas adelante habrá mas mal entendidos entre ellos y con otros, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**AnAbLaCk0516** Si, creo que muchas no habríamos rechazado a Roy a pesar de lo insufrible que es, pero es bueno que sufra un rato. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Si amiga, Riza le ayudara a Roy a ser un poquito menos pagado de si mismo, aunque aun tendrá que vérselas con algunos ataques de celos y mas de algún problema, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**dKmps**: Si, los problemas de Roy y Riza son una constante, por que lo que mas cuesta ganar es lo mas se aprecia, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Hanae**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, como ves al parecer se llevan pésimo, peor luego las cosas irán derivando en otras, además quizás ambos sufrirán un cambio a lo argo del fic, gracias pro el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza:** Me alegra poder contar contigo nuevamente, como ves Roy si tiene una venganza en mente, pero quien sabe si será capas de llevarla a cabo tal y como supone. Sobre el Edwin aun se ira viendo en el camino, yo me inclino por el royai pero estoy variando un poco, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Unubium:** Si, los problemas vendrán por montones y por mas de un lado, y la venganza, veremos hasta que punto aguanta Roy con aquel plan, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**** Del odio al castigo hay un solo paso.**

Riza contuvo la respiración y se sentó lo mas derecha que pudo en la silla. Definitivamente, odiaba a Roy Mustang.

Algunos alumnos se percataron de su presencia en la clase, pero no paso de algunas sonrisas divertidas y alguna que otra broma. Riza pensó que aun estaba a tiempo de salvar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad y salir de la clase, pero para su sorpresa Gracia estaba platicando animadamente con el amigo de Roy, y Roy con Winry.

-Realmente la clase del maestro Marco es aburridísima, a Al le encanta, lo mismo que a Ed. Pero a Ed le interesa todo lo que al resto del mundo no- le dijo la rubia con algo de rabia.

-Los hermanos Elric, ¿verdad?- pregunto Roy interesado- He oído que son muy listos.

-Claro que lo son. Su padre es un genio- dijo Winry dejando escapar una sonrisa- Riza y Gracia también lo son, la verdad, es que del grupo yo soy la única normal.

-¿Así que eres realmente lista, Riza?- la vos de Roy mostraba cierto grado de sorna, seguramente para el, el hecho de estar encerrados en una clase dos cursos inferiores al suyo no era el concepto de ser la persona mas lista del mundo.

-Quizás- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo único que tengo claro es que no me agrada relacionarme con personas tontas. Las evito en todo lo que me sea posible.

Los oscuros ojos de Roy la observaron detenidamente. Riza sonrió de forma desafiante antes de apartar la mirada de el y fijarse en Maes que seguía platicando con Gracia.

¿Así que lo creía un idiota? "Lo único que tengo claro es que no me agrada relacionarme con personas tontas".

Roy tenia claro que sus calificaciones en los últimos años habían sido mas que un poco desastrosas. Muchas veces el mismo se había preguntado como había aprobado año tras año sin tomar un solo libro. La respuesta mas segura es que los maestros querían que terminara la escuela lo mas deprisa posible para no soportarlo mas. Riza Hawkeye era la mas lista de su clase y a el lo encontraba despreciable, sin embargo había aceptado tener una cita con Jean Havoc.

Al recordar la escena del pasillo sintió como un nudo le contraía el estomago. Havoc era un idiota.

De solo recodar lo feliz que parecía Riza de la invitación del rubio le daban deseos de partirle la cara para que no pudiera ir a ningún sitio ¿seria acaso ese el tipo de chico que Riza quería en su vida?

Seguro seria lo más probable. Jean era bien parecido, jamás se metían en problemas y a los ojos de Riza parecía un chico listo, en cambio el era todo lo contrario. Pésimas calificaciones, pésima conducta y para empeorar aun mas todo, la había besado delante de toda la escuela provocando que la chica lo odiara por el resto de su vida.

Pero ya se encargaría el de cambiar eso.

-A mi también me gusta bastante leer- dijo Maes a Riza que parecía realmente interesada en la conversación- Si quieres podemos intercambiar libros y luego comentarlos, con Roy es imposible, no se acercaría a los libros ni aunque el pagaran por ello.

-No se por que no me sorprende- le dijo Riza mientras miraba al aludido con desprecio- Por mi encantada, si quieres uno de estos días te pasas por mi casa.

Roy no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cinco minutos, había dejado a Maes solo. Cinco minutos hablando con la chica y ella ya lo había invitado a su casa. Mataría a su amigo cuando terminara esa estupida clase.

-Me alegra verlos aquí, pero creo que esta no es su clase- todos levantaron la vista para encontrase tonel menor d los Elric que les sonreía sus amigas y miraba a su ves algo desconcertado a los chicos- ¿Los castigaron?

-Claro que no, Al- Gracia le indico un asiento a su lado que el muchacho acepto encantado- Es una larga historia, demasiado larga, creo…- dejo escapar una carcajada y dedico una significativa mirada a Roy y Riza que se observaban molestos,

-Ed quería hablar contigo, Riza. Creo que encontró al fin el libro que te había prometido y te lo quería pasar antes de salir de clases, pero con lo ocurrido en la hora de comida…

Las palabras del chico parecieron cortar el aire, Riza miro un momento a Roy y noto que se sonrojaba, Roy se sentía como el malvado de la historia al sentir sobre el la mirada de reproche de Gracia y Maes, Winry sonreía ante el aspecto de sus amigos y Al parecía bastante azorado al darse cuenta de que había hablado mas de la cuenta.

-Eres un encanto de chico, Alphonse, pero creo que tu y yo debemos revisar los deberes antes de que Marco los pida- Winry se sentó al lado de su amigo y saco los libros para comentar algo con el. Winry suspiro para sus adentros. ¿Por que Ed no podía ser como su hermano?

A Al también le importaba descubrir cosas nuevas, pero no se obsesionaba con ellas como solía hacer Ed. Tampoco tenia tan mal humor ni trataba de utilizarla a ella como conejillo de indias. En cambio el menor de los Elric era agradable, se preocupaba por sus amigos y era capas de escucharla cuando ella tenía algún problema. Al era…

El silencio de la clase indico la llegada de Marco. Rápidamente la clase dio inicio y ya era demasiado tarde para que los alumnos infiltrados huyeran.

-¿Por que tienes esa cara, Riza? ¿Acaso no te complace la idea de saltarte la clases o te molesta estar tan cerca mío?- Roy la miro con una sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos pendientes de cada uno de los detalles de su rostro.

-Ambas cosas, claro que una mas que la otra- le dijo sin despegar los ojos del maestro.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Riza?

Esta ves la chica se volteo visiblemente molesta hacia el. Riza notaba como la sangre le hervía en las venas, ese idiota no solo se había atrevido a besarla, sino que también ahora no quería dejarla en paz.

-Jamás sentiría miedo de una persona como tu, Mustang, lo único que eres capaz de provocarme es asco.

Las palabras de Riza lograron el efecto deseado. La sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Roy se borro de golpe, para dar paso a una mirada fría y dura.

-Tu tampoco eres la gran cosa, muchacha. Demasiado cerebro no sirve de mucho si pretendes atraer a un chico.

-Pues me alegro, así los mantendré lo mas lejos posible de mi. Sobre todo si son tan estupidos como tu.

No se dieron cuenta de que para esas alturas ambos estaban discutiendo de pie, ya no en vos baja y que toda la clases estaba pendiente de ellos.

-Hawkeye, Mustang, basta- Marco los miraba molesto a ambos. Riza sintió mas rabia aun de la que ya sentía, Sin duda es no era su mejor día.- ¿Que se supone que están haciendo?

-Lo siento mucho maestro Marco, pero la verdad es que la señorita Hawkeye y yo…- Roy no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir debido al pisotón que le dio la chica que provoco que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas, Maldita bruja, se las pagaría cuando terminara la clase.

-Mustang me esta molestando señor- aclaro la chica con su vos mas calmada.

Marco parecía dispuesto a castigar a Roy y a dejar a Riza tranquila, pero al encontrarse con la cara de Al y Winry que lo miraban expectante pareció entender que ellos no deberían estar en su clase.

-Esta no es su clase, ¿por que están acá?- esta ves la respuesta no llego de ninguno de los afectados. Gracia estaba muda mientras Maes intentaba mimetizarse con su banco- Gracia y Maes, vayan a su clase.

Los chicos no necesitaron que les repitieran la orden, rápidamente recogieron sus cosas y se dirigiendo a su sala, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de comprensión a sus amigos.

-Mustang y Hawkeye, a inspectoria. Quedaran castigados al terminar la hora de clases.

Riza salio sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Roy. Mejor dicho, quería evitar pensar que Roy Mustang existía en este mundo. Camino lo mas deprisa que pudo pero tuvo que detenerse la sentir la presión en su brazo que la obligo a quedarse quieta.

-¿Qué quiere ahora Mustang?- le pregunto en tono frió.

-En primer lugar que me mires cuando me hablas- Riza levanto lentamente la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Roy que la observaban demasiado serio- Lamento lo que ocurrió, no pretendí que todo terminara así.

-Te aseguro que yo lo lamento aun mucho mas- Riza intento soltarse pero la presión del chico aumento y siguió observándola. Nuevamente Riza sintió aquella abrumadora sensación que le provocaba Roy cada ves que estaba cerca suyo. Abrió la boca para protestar por algo pero al parecer las palabras se resistían a salir de su boca. Roy se inclino lentamente hacia ella. Iba a besarla, Riza aprovechó el momento para soltarse y correr rumbo a la inspectoria. Seguramente el castigo seria mucho mas seguro que estar asolas con el.

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Aquella hora fue la mas larga de la vida de Roy. Muchas veces había estado castigado, pero el echo de estar castigado con Riza lo hacia todo aun mas insoportable. Ella lograba desesperarlo, y no entendía por que había deseado besarla nuevamente. Cuando la miro, vio tal frustración en su mirada que lo hizo sentir realmente culpable y había sentido la necesidad de besarla y de abrasarla para decirle que todo estaría bien. Y sin embargo ahora estaba ahí. Sentados unos lejos del otro, sin dirigirse una mirada pero sin poder evitar notar su presencia.

Comenzó a golpear el lápiz contra el pupitre hasta que el maestro le indico con una mirada de advertencia que dejara de hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba era que Riza volteara y lo mirara, pero ella parecía abstraída en lo que escribía, como si el no existiera y lo mas seguro, es que para ella, el realmente no existiera.

Riza dejo escapar un suspiro al terminar la quinta plana de su castigo. Odiaba a Roy Mustang.

Noto nuevamente como la observaba y se sintió intranquila. No podía ser justo, su día había sido imposible y el castigo la hacia sentir aun peor. Jamás en toda su vida había tenido una detención, y ahora por culpa de ese idiota acababa de arruinar su impecable historia estudiantil.

Notaba la calmada respiración del chico a sus espaldas. La tarde era aun calurosa y ella se sentía especialmente temblorosa. ¿Realmente Roy había querido besarla?

En ese momento había sentido pánico, no por el hecho de que el la besara, sino por lo que ella pudiera hacer. En la cafetería ella le había respondido a pesar de que habían muchos ojos observándoles y si lo hubiera dejado hacer, quizás no hubiera sido capas de decirle que no.

¿Pero en que demonios estaba pesando? Roy Mustang no le gustaba. Mejor dicho, lo detestaba. No lo quería a su lado, solo quería tenerlo lo mas lejos posible.

Cuando el reloj de pared indico el fin del castigo, ambos chicos se pusieron rápidamente de pie para salir del aula. Riza entrego al maestro la hoja con lo que había escrito y Roy hizo lo mismo con prisa al ver que su presa trataba de huir.

-¡Riza, espera!- la chica no volteo y apuro el paso, Roy se puso a su lado y la siguió por el largo corredor sin saber que decirle realmente.

-Lamento lo del castigo- ella no le respondió nada en absoluto- ya es tarde, si quieres te puedo acompañar a casa.

Roy se maldijo mentalmente por haber dicho eso. El jamás acompañaba a ninguna chica a casa, ¿Por qué se había ofrecido a hacerlo con ella?

-No hace falta que te molestes, puedo arreglármelas sola.

-Claro que no. Vamos, te acompaño.

Riza tenia deseos de golpearlo nuevamente, pero se sentía tan agotada emocionalmente que se dejo arrastrar como una marioneta por el pasillo, cuando estaba por llegar a la salida le llamo la atención un grupo de estudiantes que allí esperaban.

Maes, Gracia, Winry, los Elric, Falman y Havoc. Roy apretó los puños en forma inconsciente mientras se dirigían allí, y sintió mucha mas rabia al notar que los ojos de la chica, tan apagados durante esa hora que estuvo castigada con el volvían a brillar animados.

-¿Me estaban esperando?- le preguntó a los chicos con una sonrisa en los labios- Son encantadores.

Gracia y Winry la abrasaron.

-Sabíamos que tendrías una tarde difícil y no íbamos a dejar que volvieras sola a casa- le dijo Gracia para darle ánimos.

-Además es la primera vez que vemos Elizabeth Hawkeye castigada. No podíamos perdernos esto- Winry sonrió y miro a Roy de reojo- ¿Cómo se ha portado?- le pregunto en un susurro a su amiga.

-Ningún cometario Win, solo deseo irme a casa.

-Cuando me contaron que estabas castigada no me lo podía creer, pensé que era una estupidez de Winry que nuevamente se había quedado dormida y se lo había imaginado todo, pero no. Por culpa del idiota de Mustang tuvimos que esperarte hasta esta hora- dijo Ed molesto.

-¿A quien le llamas idiota, enano?- le pregunto el chico molesto tanto por el insulto como por la situación que se había dado. Las buenas intenciones de los amigos de la chica le habían estropeado los planes de estar a solas con ella y de poder poner en marcha su plan de venganza. Además Havoc no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Riza y eso lo ponía de peor ánimo aun.

-¿Y tu a quien le llamas enano, pervertido? Besaste a mi amiga frente a toda la escuela. Logras que la castiguen y mas encimas crees que tienes derecho a insultarme.

-Hermano, calmate. Vallamos a casa- le dijo Al mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Ed. Winry sin embargo solo se acerco y le dio una bofetada que lo dejado callado y tranquilo sin mayor esfuerzo.

-Nos vamos a casa Edward. Riza esta cansada y tus entupidos escándalos no le ayudan en mucho.

- Creo que es lo mejor- Maes sujeto el brazo de Roy con mas fuerza de la necesario pero no borro la sonrisa de su rostro- Nos vemos mañana chicos, adiós Riza, espero que te sientas mejor.

Roy se dejo arrastrar de mala gana, pero volvió justo a tiempo para ver como Jean se colocaba al lado de Riza y trataba de llamar toda su atención con alguna absurda conversación,. Ella sin embargo le sonreía, como que no había logrado que hiciera con el en toda la tarde.

-No se como consigues empeorar cada ves mas las cosas, Roy. No solo lograste hacer que toda la escuela hablara de ti y de Riza por el famoso beso de la cafetería, sino que ahora se sabrá del castigo que tuvieron que compartir.

-Ni siquiera me miro, Maes, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Que te dijera lo feliz que la hacia estar castigada contigo. Estaba furiosa, Roy. Furiosa.

-Pero cuando platicaba contigo no lo parecía en absoluto, te lo aseguro. Por el contrario, parecía muy feliz- le espeto molesto - Si quieres, unos de estos días te puedes pasar por mi casa- le dijo Roy imitando la vos de la chica.

-¿Estas celoso, Roy?- le pregunto su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No seas absurdo, Maes. Claro que no estoy celoso. Como podría estarlo y menos de una chica como ella.

-Pues a mi no me parece tan mal. La verdad es que es muy guapa y además de lista es agradable. Perfectamente cualquier chico podría perder la cabeza por ella.

Como Jean Havoc pensó Roy sintiéndose nuevamente molesto.

-Pero te aseguro que yo no soy unos de ellos, amigo. Esa chica me las tiene que pagar, ese es el único interés que tengo en ella.

-Vale- le dijo el chico sin mucha convicción- ¿Te molestaría que pasara a visitarla uno de estos días a su casa?

-Claro que no- respondió Roy tratando de parecer tranquilo pero sintió una extraña inquietud al imaginarse a su amigo a solas con Riza.

-Perfecto, creo que pasare a visitarla este fin de semana.

Roy suspiro resignado. Primero Jean y ahora Maes. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en su vida?

Lo primero que tenia que solucionar era el problema de Havoc, si Riza se interesaba demasiado en Jean no podría lograr que lo quisiera a el a su lado, así que mientras antes se deshiciera de el, mucho mejor.

-Maes- le dijo al chico mientras caminaban juntos a casa- .¿Te gustaría ir mañana al cine?

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y por lo menos hoy me siento como un apersona casi normal aunque aun no puedo levantarme de la cama. Así que agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Amiga, me alegra haberte traído buenos recuerdos, te aseguro que a mi también me los ha traído en parte (como extraño mi escuela, jejeje). Es verdad que la venganza de Roy se la tomo muy a pecho, pero no todo saldrá como el planea y habrá mas de algún problema, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, el plan de Roy es muy cruel, pero como dicen "Uno propone y Dios dispone", así que no creo que le salga todo tal cual el espera, además Riza no caerá tan fácil como el cree. Jarcias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Meylokita**: Gracias por tu opinión, realmente me subes el animo, y me alegra mucho mas saber que las historias te gustan. Como ves la relación entre ellos es complicada, y los errores que cometen le pueden ocurrir a cualquiera, supongo que eso es lo mas divertido. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**dKmps:** Si, un pequeño gran error al parecer. Te aseguro que no será el único en esta difícil relación, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Netito-chan**: Me alegra que le historia te guste y espero lo siga haciendo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Marin**: En primer lugar te agradezco mucho por la idea, de verdad que me agradó y ya veras que en unos cuantos chap mas algo de eso saldar reflejado en el fic, para mi eso es lo mas importante, que si tienen alguna idea o inquietud se pueda ir trabajando en el camino mientras este relacionada con el transcurso de la historia. Espero que te sigas gustan y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Sleath**: Si, la táctica le viene como anillo al dedo, ahora falta ver hasta que punto le resulta como el lo desea. Supongo que a muchas Winry les resulta frustrante, reconozco que a mi me ha costado un montón incluirla, pero a ver como se da en el trascurso de la historia, total, aun puede sufrir un accidente ¿o no?, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Iare**: Me alegra que te guste y espero que lo siga haciendo. Gracias por tu opinión y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Si, por lo menos esta historia recién comienza y aun le falta bastante así que espero puedas continuarla. Como ves las cosas no han salido del todo como Roy esperaba pero tampoco le irán tan mal. Gracias por el apoyo y espero nos leamos la próxima semana, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**** Una cita terrible y una aliada inesperada.**

-¡¿Cómo me pueden hacer algo así?!- Winry se tiro en la cama de Riza, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada y fingiendo que lloraba desconsoladamente, Gracia hizo el intento de acercarse a consolarle, pero una mirada de advertencia de Riza la obligó a permanecer en su lugar. Lugo se sentó junto a la rubia intentando controlar su mal humor.

-Winry, escúchame- le pidió con vos neutral- Lo de mañana no es lo que tu piensas.

-Claro que lo es. Gracia tendrá una cita con Falman y tú con Havoc y yo me tendré que quedar sola en casa maldiciendo mi desastrosa vida amorosa- le dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es una cita- dijo Riza molesta- Bueno, no es una cita de ese tipo.

-¿Y de que tipo es?- le pregunto Winry molesta.

- Solo acepte salir con el por que… porque…- Riza recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual había aceptado la cita. Roy Mustang la estaba observando detenidamente y algo un su interior la insto a aceptar salir con Jean solo para demostrarle que ella no estaba interesada en el a pesar de que la hubiera besado delante de toda la escuela.

- ¿Ves? No tienes excusa.

-¿Por que no vienes con nosotros, Winry?- Gracia le acaricio el cabello y logro que por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron de la emoción, pero a los pocos minutos se ensombrecieron nuevamente.

-¿Sola? No quiero ir sola.

Riza movió la cabeza molesta. Primero soportar a Roy Mustang durante todo el día, conseguir un castigo que no merecía y ahora Winry culpándola por una cita que ella realmente no quería. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba ir al cine!

-¿Y si le pides a Ed que te acompañe?- sugirió Gracia.

El rostro de la rubia se ilumino antes aquella idea de su amiga.

-Es una buena idea, Winry. Llama a Ed y pidele que te acompañe mañana al cine. De esa manera no tendrás que ir sola- Riza sonrió la ver que su amiga se calmaba un poco, si tenia suerte Ed aceptaría la invitación de su amiga. Una salida al cine no le hacia mal a nadie, quizás hasta se lo pasaran bien, y quien sabe, en una de esas, Jean Havoc no estaba tan lejos de ser su príncipe azul.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ed miraba molesto a Winry que estaba sentada frente a el en la cafetería. La rubia le había hecho perder el apetito.

- ¿Por que no quieres ir al cine conmigo? ¿Tan difícil es darme el gusto aunque sea solo una ves?- le pregunto la chica molesta, Ed solo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Tengo otros planes, eso es todo- odiaba sentirse así de culpable, Winry jamás le pedía nada pero el realmente tenia algo importante que hacer esa tarde, Su padre lo había invitado a una conferencia y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad-. Si quiere podemos dejarlo para otro día, lo prometo.

-Si claro, como el resto de las otras promesas- Winry se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, observo su almuerzo intacto y lanzo una mirada desalentada a Gracia , Riza y Al que los observaban desde una mesa cercana.

-¿Y si vas con Al?- las palabras del chico lograran llamar la atención de la rubia haciendo que se detuviera-. Al esta desocupado esta tarde y no creo que tenga inconveniente en acompañarte. Winry observo al menor de los Elric, no era lo que había esperado pero después de todo no estaba tan mal.

-¿Crees que el quiera acompañarme? Es decir… no lo tenía en sus planes.

Ed pensó que el tampoco lo tenia contemplado, pero decidió omitirlo antes de alterar aun mas a su amiga.

-Claro que si- dijo Ed mientras le hacia un gesto a su hermano con la mano para que se aproximara hasta ellos- Al, ¿puedes acompañar a Winry la cine esta tarde?

-Por mi encantado, no me hace mucha ilusión quedarme solo un casa, Ed y papa irán a una conferencia ¿lo sabias, Win?

La chica asintió mas tranquila. Ed nunca cambiaria, solo le quedaba ser ella la que lo hiciera.

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Maes y Roy caminaban rumbo al cine. Durante toda la tarde pensó en más de una ocasión mandar al infierno la salida e intentar de una u otra manera de que Riza no fuera. Podía lograr que la castigaran nuevamente, pero el castigo no seria eterno y corría el riesgo que el idiota de Havoc intentara jugar otra vez a hacer el papel de héroe.

Así que pensándolo mejor, la verdadera solución era sacar a Havoc del camino para siempre. Durante la clases había pensado mil formas de librarse de el, pero desgraciadamente ninguna resultaría efectiva. Solo quedaba espera a que Riza se aburriera mucho con el chico y el se encargaría de ser quien la consolara si algo salía mal.

-¿Por qué quieres venir al cine?- Maes lo miro escrutadoramente. Roy siempre había sido un buen amigo, pero si se trataba de que alguien se sacrificara con el dinero en ese caso siempre era el quien terminaba perdiendo, pero esta ves su amigo lo había invitado al cine, y sospechaba que se traía algo entre manos.

-¡Para divertirnos, Maes! ¿Por qué mas podría ser?- le respondió el moreno, sin embargo por lo ansioso que parecía estaba seguro de que la diversión no era parte de esa salida.

Cuando vieron a un grupo de chicos que avanzaban hacia la boleteria y a quienes componían ese grupo, Maes comprendió inmediatamente las intenciones de Roy. Vigilar a Riza Hawkeye.

-¿Por qué vas a seguir a Riza?

Roy puso cara de sorprendido, pero al ver que su amigo miraba serio desistió de ocultarle información.

-Tu ganas- dijo de mala gana- Hawkeye tiene una cita con el idiota de Havoc, y bueno, vine a proteger mis intereses.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Hawkeye te interesa?

Roy sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, su amigo era una estupido al pensar esas idioteces

-¡Claro que no me interesa Hawkeye!- le dijo molesto- Pero si quiero vengarme no me conviene que ese idiota la ande rondando.

-Claro, claro. Lo que tu digas- Maes seguía observando al grupo con atención- No viene sola, también esta Gracia, y Winry.

-Y Falman y el pequeño de lo Elric. Una cita triple, perfecta, lastima que no dejaremos que sea tan perfecta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No me metas a mi en tus estupidos planes, Roy. Yo no tengo nada contra Hawkeye, si a ella le gusta Havoc, a mi no me importa.

Roy lo miro molesto mientras se dirigía disimuladamente a la boleteria.

-¿Y que película se supone que vamos a ver, Roy?- le pregunto Maes mordazmente, su amigo pareció preocupado por ese pequeño detalle, no tenia ni idea de que vería Riza, pero luego cambio de actitud y se acerco a la ventanilla.

-¿Que desean?- le preguntó la chica mirando con interés a Roy, este le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas logrando que la vendedora se sonrojara.

-Me gustaría comprar dos entradas, para la misma película del grupo que acaba de pasar por aquí. Son unos amigos y creo que los perdimos.

La chica no hizo mas preguntas, sonrió a Roy y le vendió los dos boletos mientras Maes lo miraba sorprendido.

-No entiendo como puedes ser tan descarado.

-No finjas que no te alegra, muchas veces mi descaro nos ha salvado el pellejo, no lo olvides.

Entraron en la sala que estaba comenzando a quedarse a oscuras. Roy busco disimuladamente a Riza entre el resto de los asistentes. Cuando la encontró noto como algo se removía en su interior. Llevaba el cabello suelto y caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Estaba sentada junto a Havoc y reía por algo que el había dicho. Se veía preciosa y Roy sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de le al darse cuanta de que no era con el con quien ella reía si no con Havoc.

-Vamos a sentarnos- le dijo a Maes mientras lo arrastraba para quedar sentados tras el grupo. Maes hizo el intento de protestar pero Roy lo silencio con una mano en la boca, si Riza se daba cuenta de que ellos estaban allí dudaba mucho de que lo asociara a una coincidencia del destino.

-Se que no tienes mucho tiempo para salir- le dijo Jean a Riza- pero quizás este sábado, podríamos salir a tomar un helado, o lo que tu quieras, pero nosotros solos.

Riza se sintió algo incomoda. Jean era un buen muchacho, pero no sabia por que cada cinco minutos se le venia a al cabeza Roy Mustang y lo poco que lo había visto ese día. No comió en la cafetería y en clases no se hizo notar con sus estupideces como acostumbraba hacer, ¡maldición! Debía concentrarse en Jean y no estar pensando en el despreciable de Mustang.

-Claro, quizás este sábado- dijo Riza fingiendo una alegría que no sentía.

Roy maldijo su suerte. Riza no podía estar aceptando otra cita con Havoc. Si las cosas continuaban así, tendría que optar por el plan B. Exterminar al enemigo.

-Esto es estupido- le dijo Maes al oído a su amigo-Estamos espiando una cita, ¿te das cuenta? Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-Claro que no. Ya va a empezar la película.

Durante el desarrollo de la película Maes no siguió molestando a su amigo. Gracia y Falman parecían mas interesados en su conversación que el en lo que pasaba en la pantalla, por su lado Roy no quitaba los ojos de Riza que parecía demasiado concentrada en la película como para darse cuenta que Havoc no dejaba de mirarla. En uno de esos momentos de descuido, Jean se acerco hasta el oído de Riza para decirle algo que logro ponerla visiblemente nerviosa. Vio que intentaba decir algo pero Havoc fue mas rápido que ella y acerco su labios a los suyos. Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, Roy se puso de pie, y sujetado a Riza del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria logro ponerla de pie.

-Nos vamos- dijo sin dale mayor explicación- A casa, ahora.

-¡¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?!- le pregunto la chica furiosa., luego al darse cuenta de quien era abrió los ojos como platos-¡¿Que haces tu aquí, Mustang?!

Todas las cabezas se centraron en los dos chicos que están de pie, discutiendo en pleno cine. Cuando las protesta se hicieron imposibles , Roy tomo a Riza de la mano y la saco a la fuerza de la sala.

-¡¡Que quieres, Mustang?!

-¡No te diste cuenta de que ese idiota te iba a besar!- le espeto furioso.

La verdad es que Riza si se había dado cuenta, pero había sido muy tarde para que ella reaccionara, así que podría darle las gracias a Roy por haberla salvado de esa, pero prefería que la encerraran en una habitación llena de serpientes antes que decirle a Roy Mustang que le debía una .

-Claro que me di cuenta, pero eso no era asunto tuyo. ¿No pensante que quizás yo quería que ocurriera?

Las palabras de Riza obraron el mismo efecto de una bofetada. Roy la miro sorprendido y noto que no era capas de decir nada coherente.

-Es un tonto. No te merece.

-Tu también lo eres, y aun así me besaste- le dijo Riza con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos- Te odio, Roy Mustang, te odio como no he odiado a nadie en mi vida.

El resto de los chico salían en ese momento de la sala y observaban como ambos parecían estar a punto de matarse.

-No puedes negar que te gusto que te besara.

Ese fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Riza le pego otra bofetada y camino rápidamente hacia la salida, pero Roy fue más rápido y la alcanzo sujetar. ¡¿Por que esa chica tenia que hacer siempre lo mismo?! Lo golpeaba y lo dejaba colgado.

-¿Porque no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Por que no me puedes dar una oportunidad?

Riza noto como se sonrojaba. Gracia la miraba preocupada y Maes caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Roy.

-Porque eres un imbecil, y un arrogante. Eres demasiado poca cosa para mi, Mustang, no me rebajaría jamás a tu nivel.

Luego de eso salio corriendo, dejando a todo el grupo sorprendido.

-¿Que crees que haces, Mustang?- le pregunto Havoc molesto- ¿No te das cuanta de que ya has hecho demasiado daño, como para mas encima no dejarnos en paz?

-Eres un iluso, Havoc. ¿De verdad crees que a ella le gustas? Solo acepto la cita para no hacerte sentir mal, pero estas lejos de serlo que Riza realmente quiere.

-¡Basta! ¡Dejen de comportarse como unos niños inmaduros!- Winry se interpuso entre ambos chicos que parecían dispuestos a pasar a los golpes, cuando se separaron, los miro molesta- La única que aquí lo ha pasado mal es Riza, y en lugar de ir a ver como ella se encuentra, están aquí haciéndose los importantes- Si de verdad les importara no estarían haciendo esto.

Havoc le lanzó una mirada de odio a Roy y le hizo una seña a Falman para que le siguiera. Roy parecía dispuesto a continuar la pelea pero Winry lo sujeto de la chaqueta y no lo dejo avanzar.

-Tú te quedas aquí, Mustang. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De que, si se puede saber? Seguirás regañándome por lo que le hice a tu amiga.

-Debería pero no lo haré. Es algo más importante.

-Esta bien. Vamos a fuera- Ambos chicos caminaron rumbo a la entrada del cine. No había señales de Riza no de lo chicos. Gracia y Al esperaban aun dentro a que Winry terminara de desahogarse con Mustang. Maes se encogió de hombros y se acerco para hablar con Gracia que parecía todavía algo afectada como habían salido las cosas..

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme, Rockbell?

-Quiero que dejes en paz a Riza- Roy pensó en soltar una carcajada al escuchar a la muchachita, pero al ver comos sus ojos no mentían con respecto a sus intenciones, también prefirió tomárselo todo con mayor altura de mira.

-¿Qué pasaría si no quiero hacerlo?

-Bueno, es ese caso hablare con Ed, y el se encargará de ti.

Este ves Roy no pudo contener la risa, No podía creer que aquella chiquilla lo estuviera amenazando con el enano de los Elric, una cosas era que el chico fuera un genio, otra muy distinta que pudiera enfrentarse a el

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó Roy con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro que si. No me refería al echo de que tu y Ed se transen a golpes, el no haría eso, pero si a que Ed tiene una gran influencia sobre Riza, eso te lo aseguro.

Roy recordó la discusión del día anterior. Era cierto que Ed parecía muy preocupado del bienestar de Riza y quizás le creara mas de un problema si el no se comportaba.

-No, lo haré- dijo poniéndose de pie- No dejare en paz a Riza. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Winry.

-Por que me gusta- las palabras salieron de los labios de Roy sin que las pensara mucho. Con cierto espanto se dio cuenta luego de lo que había dicho, pero para ese momento ya la muchacha lo miraba sonriente.

-Lo sabía. Te gusta Riza.

Roy estaba a punto de negar aquello, pero recordó todo lo ocurrido desde el día anterior: El beso en la cafetería, el castigo después de clases, la discusión en el cine, lo guapa que se veía… ¡¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?! ¿Realmente le gustaba Riza Hawkeye? Quizás debería divertirse un poco con ella antes de dejarla tirada para vengarse.

-Bueno, tal vez, supongo- reconoció de mala gana el chico.

-Si ese es el caso Roy, te ayudaré para que la conquistes.

Roy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Rockbelle quería ayudarlo para que conquistara a Riza. No podía ser verdad.

-¿Que conseguirías tu con eso?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, aun existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera tomándole el pelo.

-Simple. Conseguiré que encuentre a su príncipe azul antes de navidad, quiero verla feliz.

El remordimiento de conciencia le decía a gritos que no aceptara aquella proposición. No podía desilusionar a Rockbelle en el camino de su venganza, pero al parecer la chica no tenía intención de oírlo.

-Lo primero que debes hacer, es que ella tenga una mejor opinión de ti.

Roy se echo a reír.

-Entonces estoy perdido. Riza simplemente me detesta. Me encuentra defectos en un dos por tres.

-Es verdad- dijo la chica pensativa- Pero si cambias un poco, solo un poco…

-Seria un milagro- dijo Roy con resignación.

-Los milagros son posibles, lo primeros que debes hacer es portarte mejor en clases y buenos… subir un poco tus calificaciones.

Roy suspiro resignado. ¿Estudiar para conseguir a Hawkeye? Sin duda era la chica mas difícil que le había tocado en la vida.

-Creo que haré un intento.

-Un intento no te servirá Roy, Riza es mas que un poco exigente, así que lo mejor será que te vayas preparando.- le guiño un ojo y se puso se pie-Me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que te dije y mañana hablamos, ahora iré a ver como se encuentra mi amiga.

-Claro- dijo el chico sintiéndose un poco culpable al imaginar a Riza triste por su culpa- Quizás… podrías…

-Descuida. Cuando llegue a casa te llamare para avisarte como se encuentra.

Roy la vio marchar sorprendido. Había ganado una aliada sin proponérselo. La ida al cine había sido un desastre, pero había logrado que Winry creyera en el. Sin embargo conseguir a Riza no seria tan simple como el creía. Tendría que pensar en algún plan para que ella cambiara la opinión que tenia de el. Necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas.

------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Como ves Roy se mete en un problema y otro, y la que sale perjudicada es Riza, ahora Winry es su aliada a si que queda ver que pasara, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Meylokita**: Me legra que te haya gustado el chap, gracias a Dios ya estoy bien (sana al fin), como ves los problemas entro Roy y Riza son cada ves peores, ahora Winry lo ayuda y falta ver como se tomara Ed esta nueva amistad, espero te hay ido bien en tu prueba, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Ya estoy completamente recuperada, gracias a Dios, como ves Roy se mete en un problema y otro, ahora falta ver como resulta el plan, Winry lo quiere como novio de Riza y esta no lo soporta, ya se vera, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, me alegro de te haya gustado el chap, como ves Roy esta actuando sin pensar, Winry es su aliada pero las cosas se vienen difíciles, un cambio radical, queda ver si podrá lograrlo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves todo se complica pero Roy no se rinde. También me alegro de poder tener tiempo aun de poder publicar semanal(a veces me pregunto como lo logro) Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza**: Me alegra que te haya gusto el chap, como ves la ida la cine fue mas que un poco complicada, Riza y Roy terminaran odiándose, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**** El primer paso para el cambio.**

Seguía llorando desconsolada, lo había hecho desde que Gracia y Winry se habían marchado de su casa y la habían dejado sola, después de hacerle prometer a Al, bajo pena de no hablarle por el resto de su vida, que no diría ni un apalabra a Ed sobre lo que había ocurrido en el cine. Si el mayor de los Elric se enteraba, estaba segura de que tendría que soportar al día siguiente un enfrentamiento entre su amigo y el idiota de Mustang, y no le hacia mucha ilusión que el resto de la escuela se enterara de lo mal que lo había pasado.

¿Pero que se creía ese cretino? ¿Qué derecho tenia de arruinarle una cita? Estaba conciente de que salir con Jean no era lo que ella realmente deseaba, pero eso no quería decir que el tenia el derecho de avergonzarla delante de todos sus amigos y tratarla como algo de su propiedad. Se las pagaría.

Los pasos de su madre que se acercaba hasta su habitación la alertaron, se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza y fingió que dormía, cuando su madre abrió la puerta y la llamo despacio, Riza fingió no haberla oído. Finalmente la dejo sola, no quería que nadie mas supiera lo mucho que la estaba haciendo sufrir Roy Mustang.

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Maes caminaba junto a su amigo por el patio de la escuela aprovechando el receso entre clases. El chico compro algo para comer pero Roy parecía haber perdido completamente el apetito.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a inspectoria?- le preguntó Roy a su amigo.

-Estas castigado de nuevo- Maes levanto una ceja como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, en el caso de Roy, si era así.

-Claro que no- dijo completamente serio- Necesito pedir un informe de mis calificaciones, ya sabes.

Maes se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y Roy se vio obligado a darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo a respira nuevamente.

-No me hagas esas bromas cuando estoy comiendo, ¿quieres?- le dijo el chico molesto-. Podrías haberme matado.

-No era un broma- dijo Roy- Necesito estar al tanto de mis calificaciones, recuerdalo.

-¿Por lo que te dijo Rockbell?- preguntó incrédulo.

Roy asintió y siguió hasta su destino, entro con paso seguro mientras su amigo lo esperaba fuera. Al cabo de diez minutos el chico salio con la peor cara que le había visto en años.

-¿Tan mal están?- Maes lo observo preocupado, Roy solo se limito a asentir.

-Cinco ramos reprobados, tres salvados por los pelos, y tres aceptables. ¿Qué opinas tú de eso?

-Que lo mas probable será que tengas que repetir el ultimo año.

La mirada de su amigo le advirtió que guardara silencio. Si Roy quería mejorar sus calificaciones tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conseguirlo.

-Podría estudiar mas, eso me ayudaría con las calificaciones-

-Con lo atrasado que estas, necesitarías de un milagro, Roy. No de estudio.

-¿Y si me ayudas tu? Tus calificaciones son buenas, y eras mi mejor amigo- lo miro con cara suplicante.

-Mis calificaciones son aceptables, pero para ayudarte con las tuyas necesitarías que fueran extraordinarias, además no te tengo paciencia.

¿Qué haré entonces?- dijo desesperado, justo en ese momento tocaron la vuelta a clases. Riza paso cerca de ellos pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de que estaban allí. Roy la siguió con la mirada mientras entraba a la sala de clases. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Maes que también se había dado cuenta de adonde se dirigía la atención de su amigo, negó con la cabeza resignado y miro al cielo como implorando ayuda. Roy lo golpeo en la cabeza molesto.

-¿Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, Roy? Olvídate de esa estupida venganza. Busca a una linda chica con la cual salir y olvídate de que Riza Hawkeye existe en este mundo. Eso será lo mejor para tu salud metal.

-Jamás- dijo el chico con decisión-. Me vengare de Riza Hawkeye, y si para eso tengo que ser el primer alumno de la clase, lo haré.

-Espero que tengas un buen, plan entonces amigo. Lo necesitaras.

Roy asintió resignado. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que aquella chica seria la mas difícil que había conocido en su vida. Lograría tenerla su lado, costar alo costara.

--------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Al observaba como Winry tomaba uno que otro apunte de la clase, su amiga parecía demasiado desconcentrada.

-¿Que te inquieta, Win?- le pregunto el chico realmente preocupado.

¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado, Al?- pregunto la rubia mientras garabateaba en el borde de la hoja de su cuaderno.

El chico la observo algo preocupado, no podía entender como su hermano era tan tonto y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sufrir a Winry con su indiferencia. Durante años había estado seguro de que Ed sentía algo más que amistad por su amiga. Era cierto que su relación con Riza era mucho mas estrecha, pero era algo mas relacionado en intereses comunes que en una atracción, en cambio Winry lograba despertar en Ed su lado mas humano y lograba que el científico por lo menos descasara unos cuanto minutos. Pero no estaba seguro de que la chica lo esperara toda la vida.

-No, creo que aun no he encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Winry lo miro con tristeza, aquella mañana Ed la había ignorado olímpicamente para poder hablar con Riza que parecía algo decaída. Lo odiaba. Observo a Al que estaba sentado a su lado y le sonreía para darle ánimos, el siempre estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba, jamás la había dejado de lado y la comprendía, quizás debería cambiar sus perspectivas sobre el chico, se estaba haciendo mayor y quizás…

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

No podía creerlo, Roy Mustang estaba tomando atención en clases. Riza aparto la mirada del chico que estaba sentado unos pocos asientos más allá del de ella. No había incordiado para nada al maestro, por el contrario, se había dedicado la mayor parte de la clase de literatura a tomar apuntes y a escuchar al maestro.

O ella se estaba volviendo loca o el chico había sufrido una contusión cerebral severa que lo tenia actuando de una manera que no era la normal en el.

-Deberías dejar de mirarlo así, Riza- le dijo Gracia sin dejar de tomar apuntes-. Si lo continuas haciendo la mitad de la clase creerá que estas total y absolutamente enamorada de Mustang, y supongo que no es lo que deseas, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no- contesto Riza moleta, pero sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban visiblemente rojas-. ¿Crees que le pase algo?

-¿Algo como que?

-No se… - ambas se quedaron calladas cuando el maestro comenzó a pasear entre los alumnos-. Algo como… si tendrá algún problema o estará enfermo. Si no te has dado cuenta no ha molestado en toda la clases.

-Quizás solo pretenda aprobar el año, nos queda poco mas de un semestre para dejar la escuela y bueno, Roy no es de los mas aplicados, tal vez necesite mejorar las calificaciones. ¿Por que no lo ayudas, Riza?

La sonrisa malévola de su amiga logro sonrojarla aun más. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mudo que creía que ella estaba interesada en un idiota como Mustang? ¡Eso jamás!.

-¡No digas tonterías!.

-Estoy segura de que el chico te lo agradecería toda la vida. Y quien sabe, quizás sea tu príncipe azul y así Win no tendrá que seguir esforzándose para conseguirte uno.- le dijo Gracia aguantado las ganas de reírse.

-Muy graciosa, pero para que Mustang salvara el año necesitara la ayuda de un genio y además, tendrá que serlo el mismo- sin poder remediarlo, Riza volvió a fijar su atención en el joven que seguía concentrado. No podía negar que era guapo, con razón la mayoría de las chicas hacían fila para salir con el, pero ella no era como el resto; a ella no le interesaba para nada Roy Mustang.

Al final de la clase Riza y Gracia caminaban rumbo a la cafetería, un sitio que la rubia había tratado de evitar lo mas posible desde lo ocurrido con Roy Mustang, pero necesariamente tenia que comer si quería permanecer en pie lo que quedaba del día, además con lo mal que se sentía en la mañanaza por lo ocurrido en el cine la tarde anterior, se había negado a desayunar.

Para la comodidad de la chica se sentaron fuera, así, a pesar del frió del día podrían estar mas tranquilas sin tener que sentir como miles de ojos se posaban sobre ellas.

Winry y los Elric no se veía por ninguna parte, así que decidieron comenzar a almorzar sin ellos. Platicaban como de costumbre, cuando notaron a alguien que se sentaba junto a ella. Riza volteo sorprendida y casi se cae de la silla cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Tu?!- exclamó comos si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le espeto furiosa, lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era que los vieran sentados en la misma mesa, en la misma cafetería que el había tenido la desfachatez de besarla.

-Riza… escúchame- le suplico Roy mientas la sujetaba de la mano para que no saliera huyendo- Solo te pido cinco minutos par hablar civilizadamente, sin tus amigos ni los míos, y por supuesto…- dijo con una sonrisa- sin golpes.

Riza se ruborizó ante el comentario. Nunca había golpeado a nadie hasta que Mustang irrumpió en su vida, y para su desgracia ya iban dos veces desde que se había visto obligada a hacerlo.

Riza miro a Gracia que seguía comiendo como si nada, pero en sus ojos se podía leer perfectamente la frase "dale un oportunidad". Mordiéndose la lengua de rabia y para evitar gritarle todo lo que deseaba decirle frente a todos los alumnos y montar un nuevo espectáculo, se puso de pie y le indico con un gesto que la siguiera.

Cuando estuvieron un poco mas alejados de las salas y la cafetería, Roy le indico a la chica que se sentara en las escalera pero el no hizo lo mismo. Detestaba lo que iba a tener que hacer, pero si quería ir progresando con Riza, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y mostrarle a esa engreída que no era tan poca cosa como ella creía.

-Se que lo que hice ayer estuvo fatal- le dijo mirando a cualquier sitio menos a donde Riza estaba sentada mirándolo fijamente.

-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta. Pero la verdad es que hubiera preferido que lo hubieras hecho antes de cometer semejante error.

-Es verdad, pero si lo hubiera echo no tendría la oportunidad de estar hablado contigo ahora- le dijo Roy levantado el rostro y mirándola con una sonrisa. A pesar de lo molesta que estaba, Riza no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, su respuesta había sido muy ingeniosa.

-Entiendo.

-Pero de igual forma tengo que…- Roy trago saliva, eso era lo peor de todo, solo tres miserables palabritas pero le costaba decirlas mas que nada en ele mundo- Yo… yo lo siento- dijo al fin sintiéndose abrumado.

A pesar de que Riza iba preparada para escuchar algún tipo de estupidez de parte del chico, el hecho de que se disculpara con ella, y que de verdad pareciera sincero en lo que le decía la dejo sin palabras. No podía creer que en menos de veinticuatro horas Roy mustang se hubiera vuelto un muchacho modelo. Definitivamente tenia que estar perdiendo el juicio.

-Esta bien- logro decir al fin. Cuando el la miro directo a los ojos sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se puso se de pie rápidamente, pensó en salir corriendo pero no podía ser tan grosera, no después de que el se había disculpado-. Me tengo que ir… aun no termino de comer.

Roy asintió con una sonrisa algo triste, y Riza noto como se le aceleraba el pulso aun mas cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella. La iba a besar.

Sintió los labios de el sobre su mejilla que en ese momento le ardía por lo sonrojada que estaba. El continuaba mirándola.

-Adiós- le dijo mientras no podía reprimir el impulso y echaba a correr.

--------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Maes continuaba riéndose tumbado en el piso del solitario pasillo mientras Roy sentado a su lado lo observaba molesto. Realmente su amigo a veces era un completo idiota.

-Así que el gran Roy Mustang se humillo al pedirle disculpas a la perfecta señorita Hawkeye. Increíble.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Si no me disculpaba ni siquiera me dejaría acercarme a diez metros de ella; es cierto que soy bueno llamando la atención de las chicas, pero jamás he tratado con una a distancia.

-Es verdad, prefieras tener una relación cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Maes logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a su amigo- ¿Y piensas guardar celibato hasta que ella caiga en tus redes amigo? No te he visto rondar a ninguna chica desde el día del beso en la cafetería. ¿Tanto te afecto Hawkeye?

Roy se quedo en silencio. Era verdad, desde ese día había perdido completo interés por las conquistas pasajeras. Su único objetivo se había convertido en conquistar a Riza para después vengarse de ella, pero cada vez que la tenia cerca perdía las perspectivas de lo que debía hacer. Cuando hablaron esa tarde lo mas difícil no fue pedirle disculpas, sino contenerse para no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que ella ya no lo odiara mas, hasta que le dijera que deseaba estar a su lado tanto como el deseaba estar al lado de ella.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo las perspectivas.

-¿Y que me dices, habrá mas citas o te tomaras un receso durante un tiempo?

-Creo que habrá receso- dijo Roy mitras Maes sonreía de oreja a oreja-. Pero no por esa sabelotodo, necesito subir mis calificaciones, si no lo hago estaré perdido.

-Claro- dijo el chico sin creérselo totalmente-. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Rockbell? Sea como sea, la brillante idea fue de su propiedad.

-Es tan mala en clases como yo, ya lo había pensado.

-¿Y Gracia?

-Demasiado amiga de Riza, podría sospechar y hasta allí llegaría mi estupendo plan. Las chicas no saben mantener la boca cerrada.

-Podrías pagar a alguien para que te diera clases, así tendrías un motivo seguro para que no te delatara si sospecha algo.

-¿Pero quien?- pregunto Roy a su amigo

Cuando voltearon al escuchar los gritos, la respuesta llego desde el cielo.

---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-Pidele una cita- Al caminaba tras su hermano que estaba molesto-. Vamos, Ed, que te cuesta salir con Winry, ella es una chica guapa, y estoy seguro que te la pasaras de maravillas.

-Estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para perder en esas cursilerías. Además ella no me gusta, y yo tampoco le gusto a ella. ¡Solo somos amigos, Al! ¡Amigos!

-El que te guste una persona es un proceso normal en la vida de cualquier adolescente, hermano. Deberías considerarlo.

-Y si es tan normal como dieses, entonces ¿por que tu no estas interesado en alguien?- la pregunta de Ed dejo a su hermano sin saber que decir. Tendría que conseguir por otro medio que aceptara salir con Winry si no la quería ver caer en una profunda depresión por amor no correspondido.

-Bueno…, se a que… no he encontrado la persona indicada. Si, eso es, aun no encuentro a la persona indicada, pero cuando lo haga no dejare que unos estupidos experimentos la hagan alejarse de mi.

-Mis experimentos no son estupidos. Y yo no quiero a Winry cerca mío. Es solo mi amiga y no la quiero para nada mas ¡No quiero una novia y mucho menos a ella como tal, solo sabe dar problema y mas…!

Ed se callo de golpe al ver a la rubia que lo miraba espantada. Cuando se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas supo que tendría que hacer mucho merito para que volviera a dirigirle la palabra alguna ves en su vida. Lo iba odiar.

-Winry, espera…- la joven salio corriendo rumbo al baño de chicas, Ed hizo el intento de seguirla pero Al se interpuso en su camino.

-Será mejor que vaya yo. Terminarían discutiendo y seria lo peor en este momento.

Ed asintió desanimado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su hermano tenia razón, Winry era mas que una amiga para el, pero le era imposible estar cinco minutos con ella sin terminar discutiendo. Era tan infantil.

-¿Algún problema enano?- pregunto una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

Ed volteo visiblemente molesto. Estaba tan furioso por lo ocurrido con Winry que cualquier estupido le serviría para desahogar su frustración.

-¿A quien demonios llamas enano?

-Calma, chico- dijo Roy con una sonrisa- Solo te vi algo… incomodo y pensé que tal ves necesitarías ayuda.

-Vete el infierno, Mustang. No necesito nada de ti- el mayor de los Elric siguió caminando en busca de Riza. Necesitaba que lo ayudara a resolver el problema con Winry.

-Vaya que tiene carácter la pequeña Rockbell, quien lo diría.

-¿Qué quieres Mustang? Déjate de rodeos y dime lo que deseas de una vez.

-Así me gusta amigo. Bueno, tengo un trato que ofrecerte.

Ed arqueo las cejas desconcertado. ¿Mustang ofreciéndole un trato?

-¿De que tipo?

-Bueno… digamos que ambos obtendremos un gran beneficio. Necesito que me des clases, de todas las materias, por supuesto pagare por tus servician como corresponde…

-Olvídalo. No tengo tiempo para perder contigo- Ed camino mas deprisa pero Roy lo alcanzó inmediatamente.

-No has oído que es lo que ganas tu…- sonrió al ver que nuevamente el chico parecía interesado- Tendrás a Rockbell comiendo de tu mano. Te ayudare a conquistarla y por que no, a bajarle un poco las revoluciones. ¿Aceptas?

--------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap de la semana, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como vez Roy aun esta decidido a seguir con su plan pero las cosas no están saliendo como el pensaba, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: Espero te hay gustado el chap, como ves las cosas se han complicado pero Roy seguirá firme en su plan, ahora queda ver si lo conseguirá o no. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Iare**: Como vez Roy si ha cambiado un poco para bien, a ver como resulta esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Meylokita**: Como ves Roy esta decidido en seguir, ahora esta tratando de que Ed lo ayude, pero eso le traerá mas de un problema, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Me alegra que te hay gustado, como vez a Roy le va a costar muchísimo conseguir a Riza. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**** Conflictos entre amigos**.

Ed camino resignado, mejor dicho, bastante molesto pero no tenía otra opción. Saco el papel del bolsillo y comprobó nuevamente la dirección. Era esa.

Observo la puerta durante un momento y al fin se decidió a llamar. Inmediatamente el chico se asomo para dejarlo entrar.

-Bienvenido, Edward. Te esperaba.

Roy sonrió triunfante. A pesar de lo seguro que se había mostrado frente el mayor de los Elric esa tarde, aun desconfiaba de que el chico realmente quisiera darle clases, en primer lugar porque iba un curso mas abajo que el, pero al parecer ese no era ningún inconveniente, lo segundo y mas importante aun, el chico era amigo de Riza y aun le molestaba lo que el le había hecho a la chica, pero al parecer no tenia ni la menor idea del desastre de la salida al cine. En fin, mejor para el.

-Evítate toda esta charada, Mustang. Mientras antes cumplas con lo que tengo que hacer, antes me iré de tu casa.

-Como gustes- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros-. Será mejor que subamos a mi cuarto, allí no nos molestaran.

Una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto, Roy le tendió su informe de calificaciones La expresión de Ed paso de una completamente normal, a una de incredulidad y luego a una leve sonrisa. Roy tenía ganas de quitarle el maldito papel que confirmaba su ruina pero la necesidad era aun mayor así que contó hasta diez deseando que ese enano se tomara las cosas en serio.

-Vaya que estas mal, Mustang- dijo el chico con satisfacción-. Al paso que vas no aprobarías este año ni aunque le pagaras a los maestros, tus calificaciones son horribles.

-Lo se, Edward- dijo con tono molesto-. Por ese motivo te estoy pagando para que me ayudes.

-No debería hacerlo. Riza lo paso muy mal por tu culpa.

La mirada de desafió entre ambos no se hizo esperar. La tensión entre los jóvenes era muy alta.

-Y tu trataste muy mal a Rockbell, así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Tu me ayudas a mi tu y yo te ayudo ti.

Ed recordó lo mal que estaba la chica aquella tarde. Antes de darle la respuesta a Roy intento hablar con ella. Pero Winry prácticamente había pasado de el, incluso la siguió hasta su casa pero antes de dejarlo entrar le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Riza y Gracia habían intentado de todo para saber que ocurría realmente entre sus amigos, pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar del asunto y Al, más por lealtad que por no tener ganas, se quedo callado.

Winry lo odiaba, y si soportar a Mustang era lo que necesitaba para conseguir que la chica le hablara nuevamente, lo haría.

-Pariremos con lo que estas mas mal. Ciencias- le dijo el chico como si no hubiera oído su último comentario- Si eres capas de aprobar eso, aprobaras todo el resto.

---------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Riza y Gracia observaban preocupadas como su amiga estudiaba las lecciones para la mañana siguiente. Que Winry estudiara era un síntoma de que tenia que estarlo pasando realmente mal.

-Win- dijo Gracia con suavidad como para no perturbarla- Si tal vez nos contaras lo que te ocurre nosotras…

-No me ocurre nada- dijo la chica muy tranquila.

-¿Estas segura, Winry? No quisiste hablar con Ed, y bueno… la verdad es que fuiste bastante desagradable con el- dijo Riza.

-Tú eres desagradable con Mustang todo el tiempo y no creo que se lo merezca.

Ambas chicas quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar la declaración de la rubia, que simplemente se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Es agradable si hablas con el- dijo volviendo a su libro-. El problema es que tu solo te limitas a discutir con Roy cada vez que tienes ocasión.

-El tampoco se ha portado de maravillas con Riza. Si mal no recuerdo el beso de la cafetería fue por su culpa, el castigo y la salida al cine también.

-¿Acaso estas de parte de ese cretino?- le preguntó Riza molesta-. No lo puedo creer, yo aquí preocupada por ti y ayudándote a superar lo que sea que te haya ocurrido con Edward y vas y me sueltas el sermón de que Roy Mustang es un chico agradable y que debería darle una oportunidad. Realmente has perdido el juicio.

-Solo te doy mi opinión. Creo que todo iría mejor si no se la pusieras tan difícil a Mustang.- dijo Winry sin perder su tranquilidad-. Mientras mas le cueste acercarse a ti, mas te perseguirá y como ya hemos comprobado con creces, cuando ambos están cerca las cosas tienden a complicarse.

Riza a pesar de lo molesta que se sentía no pudo negar que parte del razonamiento de la joven era acertado. Desde que ella y Roy se había besado el chico no la dejaba en paz, y los problemas se sucedían uno tras otro.

-Sigo pensando que es un tanto peligroso que Riza se acerque a el- opino Gracia con desgana-.No es un chico muy responsable y además a Ed no le gusta.

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que le guste o le deje de gustar a ese idota! ¡Por mi, que se vaya al infierno!

Con una mirada de complicidad, Gracia y Riza consideraron que lo mejor seria no hablarle del mayor de los Elric a su amiga hasta que por lo menos lo peor de su ira ya hubiera pasado.

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Maes a Roy cuando lo paso a buscar en la mañana a su casa para ir a la escuela.

-Estudio- respondió el chico sin apartar la vista de unos cuantos apuntes-. No tenia idea de que la física pudiera ser tan estimulante.

Maes miro al cielo suplicando ayuda. Sin embargo pensó que era mejor ver a su amigo preocupado de subir sus calificaciones que planeando su venganza contra Riza Hawkeye.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en las clases con Ed? ¿Obtuviste algo productivo?

-Claro que si. Aunque me duela admitirlo, el chico es un genio, y la verdad, es que es un maestro excelente- dijo con una sonrisa-.Además logre sacarle algunas cosas sobre Riza.

Ahí estaba otra vez Hawkeye. La verdad es que a Maes le costaba entender que su amigo estuviera tan interesado en la chica. Podía darse cuenta por la actitud de su amigo que la encontraba guapa, pero también estaba consiente de que lo desquiciaba mas de lo que era normal en Roy.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Maes sin detenerse a pensar mucho en la pregunta.

-¡Claro que no! Riza es… es…

-Es una chica encantadora- dijo el chico al fin-. Solo espero que para cuando te des cuenta de ello no sea demasiado tarde amigo.

Por primera vez Roy no pudo responder nada para contradecir a Maes. Cada ves que pasaba más tiempo al lado de Riza mas cosas atrayentes le iba encontrando. Era como una obsesión; sabía que ella lo detestaba y sin embargo el deseaba a toda costa tenerla, el problema era que todo parecía jugar en su contra.

Pero Riza Hawkeye no era de piedra, era una chica igual que todas y si su amiga Winry no estaba equivocada, también necesitaba a un hombre a su lado. Y el estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse si era necesario.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

-Hola chicas,¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto Ed mientras se acercaba a sus amigas que platicaban antes de que tocaran la campana para entrar a clases. El chico miro a Winry que observaba detenidamente hacia otro punto mientras el no apartaba sus ojos de ella-. Hola Win.

La respuesta a su saludo no llego jamás así que suspiro resignado y se sentó junto a Gracia, que lo miraba con tristeza.

-Ayer me encontré con tu padre y Al cuando acompañe a mi madre a hacer la compra. Me dijeron que no estabas en casa.

-¿Donde estabas, Ed?- pregunto Riza con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Tú no sueles salir en días de clases a menos que lo hagas con nosotras.

Ed sintió la tentación de contarles la verdad. Que estaba dando clases a Roy Mustang por una módica suma de dinero que seria sumamente provechosa para sus futuras investigaciones científicas, omitiendo por supuesto, el hecho de que el chico también le ayudaría a que Winry lo perdonara. Pero una imagen de Riza gritando como loca y considerándolo un traidor, basto para borrar de golpe sus buenas intenciones así que prefirió salir por el lado más fácil. Mentir.

-Tuve que resolver algunos inconvenientes, pero nada demasiado importante.

-Claro, olvidaba que tu agenda esta demasiado copada- le dijo la chica en tono de broma.

Cuado vieron que Roy Mustang se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos el primer impulso de Riza fue correr y refugiarse en la sala mas próxima, pero Gracia que se percato del estado de su amiga la sujeto del brazo para obligarla a permanecer allí, Winry por su parte se alegro de que se acercara y deseo que hablara con ella. Ver a Ed muertazo de la rabia seria lo mejor que le podía ocurrir en ese momento.

Para sorpresa de todo el grupo, Roy se aproximó hasta el mayor de los Elric con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, chicas- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y mirando detenidamente a Riza que no pudo evitar sonrojarse-. Ed, ¿podríamos hablar un minuto?

Sintiendo que el mundo se abría a sus pies y que toda las maldiciones habían caído sobre el sin darle tiempo a reponerse, Ed camino resignado tras el chico. Lo mataría por meterlo en semejante problema con sus amigas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Mustang?- preguntó molesto.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tenia algunas dudas sobre este ejercicio- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Ed solo tomo el cuaderno y reviso todo lo que el chico había hecho. Luego de unos cuantos cálculos mentales lo miro escéptico.

-¿Quien te ayudo?- pregunto molesto.

-¿Qué? Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tu, enano.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a esto- le dijo enseñándole los ejercicios-. Te los di porque sabia que no podrías hacerlos.

-¿Así que están todos malos?- la expresión de Roy era de molestia. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde desarrollando todo eso para nada.

-No idiota- le dijo Ed resignado-. Has hecho todo bien. No se como tienes esas calificaciones si cerebro no te falta.

Roy soltó una carcajada satisfecho de su logro. Revolvió el cabello del chico y se fue dándole un gracias.

Por su parte las chicas observaban detenidamente toda la escena. Definitivamente algo extraño ocurría entre ambos chicos.

Riza miro a Ed que parecía no sentirse tan incomodo como ocurría comúnmente en presencia de Mustang, y Roy también parecía mas agradable que de costumbre con Ed. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

¿Estaría acaso su amigo confabulando con ese idiota para estropearle aun más la vida? Si era así, que Dios se apiadara de ella y sacara a Mustang del camino la más pronto posible.

-¿Qué estas haciendo tu con Roy Mustang, Ed?- le pregunto Gracia mientras lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.-Vamos Edi, cuéntanos, sabes que entre nosotros no hay secretos.

-No pasa nada- dijo el chico molesto-. Solo quería preguntarme algo. Creo que iré a buscar a Al.

Camino decidido pero sintió cuando Riza lo sujeto del brazo. Ed se detuvo y volvió para mirar a su amiga. Con algo de temor vio un brillo peligroso en sus ojos ámbar.

-Dime la verdad, Ed. ¿Que ocurre entre ese idiota y tu?

-Nada que te afecte a ti, Riza. Lo prometo.

-Desde ayer ya no se que pensar. Tu y Win no se hablan, Al anda desaparecido, Gracia no hace mas que decir tonterías sobre…- se detuvo al darse cuenta que iba a decir tonterías sobre que a ella le gustaba Roy, pero estaba segura de que a su amigo eso no le parecería muy bien- sobre miles de cosas, y ahora tu y Mustang hablan como dos personas civilizadas, cuando hasta hace un par de días lo odiabas.

Ed continúo observando a la chica durante un momento. Riza no se daría por vencida tan facial, no hasta que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se percato como los ojos de la chica se fijaban en Roy que caminaba junto a Maes comentándole alegre algo, seguramente sobre el buen resultado de sus ejercicios. Unas chicas se acercaron para hablar con el, pero luego de dedicarles una sonrisa siguió su camino rumbo al laboratorio.

-Como gustes- le dijo Riza molestas. Camino rápidamente, su paso era seguro y Ed supo inmediatamente que pensaba hacer. Corrió detrás de ella pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Roy se quedo de piedra la ver a la rubia que lo miraba sonriente. En un principio pensó que se debía a la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, pero al sentir el codazo de Maes en las costillas se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad.

-Riza…- le dijo bastante confundido. Sabía que tenía que parecer más confiado de si mismo, pero lo había pillado de sorpresa.

-Hola, Roy- nuevamente volvió a sonreír-. Lamento interrumpir la conversación entre Mases y tú, pero es que me gustaría que me respondieras unas cosas.

-Claro- se apresuro a decir el chico.

-¿Tu y Ed han hecho las paces?

La curiosidad reflejada en los ambarinos ojos de la chica, mas la sonrisa en sus labios el hecho de que no le gritara lograron desestabilizar de tal modo a Roy que no fue capas de pensar en nada de lo que debía y no debía hacer. Ed se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para huir si la chica se ponía muy brava.

-Algo así- dijo con una sonrisa-. La verdad es que le estoy pagando a Ed para que me de clases.

La encantadora sonrisa se borró del rostro de Riza de un momento a otro, dando paso a la furia contenida desde la tarde anterior con la discusión con Winry. Volteó furiosa y observo como Ed caminaba en dirección opuesta a la suya.

-Riza, espera…- alcanzo a decir Roy mientras la veía marchar sin ninguna explicación. Miro a Maes sin entender nada-. ¿Que le ocurre ahora?

El chico se limito a encogerse de hombros, pero le sonrió dándole luego una apalmadita en la espalda.

-Creo que descifrar el comportamiento femenino es algo de lo que el hombre en toda su infinita inteligencia jamás será capas de realizar. Lo único que he sacado en claro amigo, es de que esa chica, es capas de manipularte como se le da la gana. Creo que Roy Mustang esta enamorado-dijo el chico antes de comenzar a reír.

-Me has traicionado. Le espeto Riza cuando llego a donde su amigo la esperaba-. ¿Como puedes estar ayudando a ese idiota?

-Te aseguro que no lo hago por placer, Riza- Ed estaba aclarando a pesar de lo molesto que se sentía con la desafortunada situación.

-¿Entonces?

-Me paga bien y necesito el dinero.

-Me cambias por dinero- le dijo molesta-. Además me mentiste, Ed. Me dijiste que era algo sin importancia y resulta que ayudas a Mustang para que apruebe este año.

-Calmate, Riza- le dijo el chico dándole una palmadita en el hombro-. Jamás te cambiaría por el, pero es algo que me conviene hacer. Además, no es tan idiota como pensaba.

-No puedo creerlo que acabo de oír. Tu encontrándole un punto bueno a Roy, como si no me bastara con Winry.

Ed la miro extrañado.

-¿Que tiene que ver Winry en esto?

-Que a ella tampoco le desagrada, incluso estuvo hablándome ayer de lo agradable que es Roy Mustang y de lo mala que yo soy por no darle una oportunidad.

Una sensación de molestia hasta ese momento desconocida para Ed le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Winry interesada en Mustang? No podía ser, sin embargo…

Riza lo miro desesperanzada y se fue dejándolo solo. Roy Mustang había irrumpido en su vida cambiándolo todo. No solo estaba cambiando a sus amigos, sino que también la estaba cambiando a ella.

Ya no podía odiarlo de la misma forma que lo hacia antes. Ya no era tan despreciable ante sus ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chichas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto alas que dejan su opinión así que:

**Meylokita**: Como ves Ed no tuvo mas opción que aceptar, todo sea por que Winry lo perdone, además ahora Riza esta furiosa y resulto que Roy no era tan idiota como todos creían, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como vez Ed si será el maestro de Roy pero eso le causara mas de un problema, ya que a Riza la idea no le hizo mucha ilusión. Gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: Me alegra un monto que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también. Ahora todo esta mas complicado pero de apoco se irán acercando las relaciones. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los chaps y por supuesto que hayas tenido tiempo de leerlos. Como ves Roy y Riza no han tenido una relación de lo más fácil pero ya irán conociéndose más. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Si, en un comienzo parecía que a Ed le gustaba Riza pero ya ira cambiando eso, además Winry saldrá con la sorpresa del año y Al se meterá en un problema enorme. La relación de Riza y Roy tendrá altos y bajos, pero mejorando. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Disculpas**.

Riza corrió a abrir la puerta, cuando se encontró con el chico que le sonreía se turbo un poco ante la sorpresa.

-Maes, que sorpresa verte.

-Lamento haber venido sin avisarte antes, pero esta tarde mi madre no estaban en casa y pensé que quizás seguía en pie la invitación que me hiciste la otra vez- dijo mientras le enseñaba un par de libros que traía consigo.

-Claro que si- dijo la chica mientras se hacia a un lado para invitarlo a pasar-. La verdad es que no tenia planes para esta tarde y tu compañía me viene de maravillas.

-Me alegra- respondió con una sonrisa mientras observaba todos los detalles a su alrededor-. Tienes una linda casa.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien así- Maes se sentó y Riza hizo lo mismo frente a el-. Antes que nada me gustaría contarte algo.

Riza lo miro significativamente, las sorpresas en esa ultima semana se habían sucedido una a otra y ya no sabia que mas esperar de sus amigos.

-Te escucho.

-Veras, ayer Gracia y yo estuvimos platicando- dijo en tono distendido-. Coincidimos en la clase de economía y decidimos hacer el trabajo juntos. Ella esta muy preocupada por ti.

-No entiendo por que.

-Me dijo que tu y Winry llevan una semana sin hablarse y que además también tuviste un pequeña mal entendido con Edward, se que este asunto no es de mi incumbencia, pero teniendo en cuenta que el punto de conflicto es Roy, eso me hace sentir un poco culpable.

Riza sintió como las mejillas se le encendían. Estaba convencida de lo infantil que había sido su comportamiento durante esa ultima semana, pero el hecho de saber que sus amigos y Roy Mustang se llevaban bien la desesperaba, no tanto por la traición que ella les había recriminado, sino por el hecho de temer que el chico lograra acercarse a ella a través de las personas que quería.

-Lamento mucho que Gracia lo haya tenido que pasar mal por mi culpa, hablare con ella para poder explicarle este asunto.

Maes asintió antes de proseguir.

-Riza, se que mi amigo muchas veces es algo molesto y el resto de las veces es un completo idiota- observo como la chica sonreía levemente-. Pero dentro de todo no es un mal chico. Quizás pienses que mi defensa de el se basa en que nos llevamos bien, pero creerme cuando te digo que yo seria el primero en recriminarle algo cuando piense que lo esta haciendo mal.

-Yo no creo que Mustang sea lo peor de lo peor, Maes; pero… - guardó silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas, observo a Maes que seguía pendiente de ella-. Pero tu amigo es algo difícil.

-Algo difícil- repitió soltando una carcajada-. Roy es prácticamente imposible, si no lo conociera de taito tiempo te aseguro que yo mismo ya le hubiera partido la cara hace mucho tiempo.

La joven sonrió ante ese comentario. Ella a sus amigos también los conocía de toda la vida, y a pesar de todos sus defectos sierpe habían sido sus virtudes las que habían tenido mayor valor para ella, en el caso de Hughes seguramente mandaba la misma regla, Roy Mustang no podía ser tan malo después de todo, era verdad que era un arrogante y un descarado, pero seguramente como amigo seria leal y preocupado, Maes lo apreciaba de verdad y eso se notaba a millas de distancia.

¿Pero que hacia ella buscándole cosas positivas a Roy?

-Creo que Roy es algo más que difícil. Lo que te hizo en la cafetería estuvo mal, pero te aseguro que le pesa tanto como a ti.

-A mi no me lo ha demostrado- le dijo la chica incrédula.

-Bueno, es lógico. Cada ves que pretende acercarse a ti tu lo mandas al infierno, pero te aseguro que le desagrada la idea de saber que tuviste que pagar por un error de el.

-Creo que tu amigo ha cometido demasiados errores seguidos- soltó un suspiro y miro a Maes con una sonrisa- debes quererlo mucho para no haberlo tirado ya al fondo del mar con una roca gigante para que muriera ahogado.

-Es verdad, pero ganas no me han faltado- la observo detenidamente un minuto-. Los amigos son una de las cosas más importantes en la vida, Riza. Los tuyos son maravillosos, no los pierdas por una tontería como una discusión con Roy, estoy seguro de que ellos te extrañan tanto como tu los extrañas a ellos.

Un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con hacerla llorar en ese momento. Trago con cierta dificultad y un amago de sonrisa asomo a sus labios. Extrañaba tanto a Winry y sus conversaciones absurdas como a Ed con sus interminables regaños y experimentos científicos. Maes tenía razón, no podía perder a dos personas que quería muchísimo por una tonta discusión.

-Gracias, Maes- le dijo ya mas dueña de si misma y esta ves su pudo sonreírle.

-¿Gracias por que, Riza?

-Por ayudarme a abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de mi error- observo nerviosa los libros que el chico había dejado sobre la mesa-. ¿Por que no empezamos enseguida a ver los libros que trajiste?

-Será un placer.

-------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

La sala de clases pararía terriblemente somnolienta esa mañana, Roy bostezó con desgana y observo como Maes terminaba de garabatear algo en una hoja de su cuaderno y se lo lanzaba a Riza que lo miro sorprendida y luego sonrió. Roy miro ceñudo a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa entre Riza y tu?- pregunto intentando que su enfado no se hiciera tan patente.

Maes lo miro visiblemente divertido.

-Bueno, le contaba que me encanto el libro que me presto ayer, y que si tenia tiempo podía ir esta tarde mi casa.

Roy lo miro horrorizado, luego observo a Riza que platicaba animadamente con Gracia, miraba a Maes de vez en cuando y volvía a platicar con su amiga. Algo no andaba bien.

-Te prohíbo que salgas con Riza Hawkeye- le espeto el moreno a su amigo que lo miro sin poder creérselo.

-¿Me estas prohibiendo que hable con ella?

-No exactamente, lo puedes hacer si yo estoy presente.

-Has perdido el juicio, Roy- dijo el chico con pesar-. A esa chica le importa muy poco lo que tu pienses, además me agrada y si tengo la oportunidad de hablar con alguien que aprecie la buena lectura lo haré, además no ocurre nada de lo que pueda estar pasando en estos momentos por tu mente pervertida.

A pesar de lo que su amigo le afirmaba Roy no se sentía tan tranquilo, desde hacia una semana las cosas con Riza se habían puesto difíciles, Rockbell estaba enojada con ella por lo tanto no le servia de gran ayuda, y Ed también se había ganado su enfado a pesar de que había hecho mil intentos por solucionarlo y ¿quien era el principal responsable?

Roy Mustang.

Por ese motivo se había hecho merecedor de todas las miradas furiosas de Riza, de que lo ignorara cada vez que el le hablara y de sus depresión a toda hora y en cualquier lugar. Y ahora Maes le decía que ella era agradable y que leían juntos.

-Deberías hablar con ella. Roy- Maes saco un libro pero no hacia mas que voltear paginas sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Lo veo difícil teniendo en cuenta que no me permite acercarme a menos de dos metros de ella- dijo Roy con ironía.

-Creo que ella tampoco se siente cómoda estando molesta contigo, intente convencerla de que hiciera las pases con Rockbell y Elric, me prometió que hoy hablaría con ellos, quizás cuando lo arregle vuelvas a tener una oportunidad.

-Eso espero, porque estos días han sido un verdadero desastre.

Shou Tucker, el maestro de física se puso de pie para llamar la atención de sus bulliciosos alumnos.

-Basta chicos, guarden silencio- dijo mientras esperaba que de apoco fueran bajando la voz-. Tengo el resultado del examen de la última clase. Acérquense a retirarlo en cuanto los vaya llamando.

Lentamente fue llamando a los respectivos dueños de los exámenes, Riza y Gracia tuvieron excelentes resultados como siempre, Maes parecía estar satisfecho con su trabajo pero el examen de Roy no aparecía por ningún sitio.

Los nervios iban haciendo presa de el. Ed lo había obligado a estudiar como un enfermo para aquella prueba, y estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho tan mal. Tucker termino de repartir todas las hojas y miro a Roy que estaba algo pálido.

-Mustang, venga aquí.

Roy se puso lentamente de pie y camino hacia el maestro como un condenado hacia la horca, sentía los ojos de sus compañeros fijos en el.

Tucker realizó un complejo ejercicio en la pizarra y miro a Roy sonriente.

-Revuélvalo- le dijo mientras se sentaba.

Roy fue a decir algo para protestas, pero prefirió callarse, observo a Riza que no se reía como algunos pero lo miraba seria, algo extraño había en su rostro. ¿Duda de que fuera capas se hacerlo? ¿Molestia por la actitud de Tucker?

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, Ed siempre te dice que no debes perder la calma"

Comenzó a desarrollar el ejercicio, cada cierto tiempo revisaba lo que había hecho hasta que al final quedo conforme con el resultado. Observo como Tucker seguía pendiente de el y luego analizó el ejercicio.

-Bueno Mustang, no me explico aun como lo consiguió, pero prácticamente ahora es un buen alumno en física luego del desastre que ha sido los dos últimos años- le tendió el examen que Roy observo con asombro-. Un examen brillante, puede ir a su asiento y celebrar su buena fortuna.

Una sonrisa asomo a sus labios. Miro a Maes que le dedico un gesto de asentimiento como muestra de apoyo y luego buscó a Riza que le dedico una leve sonrisa, cuando lo hizo sintió como algo se removía dentro de el. Luego la chica volvió a sus apuntes pero en esos escasos minutos le había logrado devolver las esperanzas que había pedido hacia una semana.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

-Así que Mustang ahora es prácticamente un genio- dijo Gracia cuando al fin salieron al descanso-. ¿Como puede haber logrado aprender tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-Ed es muy bueno en lo que hace. Seguramente se propuso convertir a Mustang en un buen alumno y lo conseguirá.

-¿Y eso no te parece atractivo?- le dijo Gracia con una sonrisa maliciosa. Riza se sonrojo pero siguió caminando tan digna como siempre.

-Para mi sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

-Pero si sigue así tendrás que buscarte otra excusa para no hablarle, Riza. Le dijiste que no hablabas con gente tonta, y bueno… el nos esta demostrando que en el fondo no lo es. Creo que solo hacia todo este papel de tonto para llamar la atención y ahora que quiere que lo veas de otra manera esta tratando de mostrar cuanto vale.

-No lo esta haciendo por mi- dijo Riza molesta-. Solo lo hace para no perder el año.

Cierta tristeza se apodero de Riza, le hubiera gustado mucho que Roy hiciera un sacrificio así por ella, sin embargo Ed le había dicho claramente que Roy necesitaba salvar el año. No sabia que demonios le había ocurrido, pero cuando Tucker lo obligo a salir adelante una rabia desconocida la invadió, antes no le importaba que Roy hiciera el ridículo delante de toda al clases, pero en ese momento no lo encontraba justo, quizás se debiera al hecho de que lo había visto estudiar durante toda la semana y a que sabia que Tucker estaba abusando de su autoridad, pero cundo vio que Roy, a pesar de lo nervios que padecía lo hacia todo bien, un alivio y una gran felicidad se había apoderado de ella.

¡Tonta, tonta!. Roy se había dado cuenta de eso. La había mirado y seguramente había podido leer a la perfección en sus ojos lo satisfecha que estaba por lo que el había hecho.

-Si Winry estuviera aquí seguramente diría que si lo hizo por agradarte a ti- le dijo Gracia bajito logrando que Riza se sintiera aun peor.

La tarde anterior había prometido a Maes que hablaría con su amiga y con Ed para terminar con las dificultades, pero aun cierto dolor le impedía hacerlo. Observo a la rubia que en esos momento caminaba platicando animadamente con Al por el pasillo y tomo su decisión.

-¡Winry!- la llamo mientras apuraba el paso para alcanzarla.

La chica volteo sorprendida y se sonrojo al ver que Riza se acercaba a ella. Durante esa semana muchas veces había pensado en llamarla para pedirle disculpas pero no lo había conseguido en parte por miedo y en parte por culpa al saber que le había contado algunas cosas sobre su amiga a Roy.

-Riza…

Se miraron un momento, Riza tomo aire y le sonrió.

-Siento tanto como te trate el otro día, fui una tonta. Se que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a hablar con quien quieras, pero temía que…- se callo al darse cuenta que le iba a decir que temía que Roy pudiera parecerle mas accesible si era amigo de ella o de Ed-… fui una tonta.

Winry la observó un momento sin saber que hacer. Riza seguía de pie frente a ella esperando a que hiciera algo, Gracia parecía decirle con la mirada que aceptara lo que Riza estaba haciendo por que no se volvería a repetir, así que armándose de valor abrasó a su amiga emocionada.

-Yo también lo siento mucho, se que debería haberte contado antes lo de Roy pero te prometo que no tenía ninguna mala intención. Te he extrañado tanto.

-Me alegra que ya hayan decidido arreglar los problemas- dijo Gracia con una hermosa sonrisa mientras contemplaba la linda escena-. Ya estaba un poco harta de tener que repartir mi tiempo entre todos ustedes, por cierto Riza, creo que te falta alguien…

La chica miro a Ed que junto a su hermano menor las observaban a una distancia prudente, Riza se acerco hasta el mayor de los Elric y le tendió la mano.

-¿Tan amigos como siempre, Edward?- pregunto seria. El chico la miro un momento y para sorpresa de todos en ves de tomarle la mano le dio un leve abraso y la beso en la mejilla.

-Tan amigos como siempre, Riza- esta ves la mirada del muchacho se dirigió a Winry que pareció dudar un momento, pero antes de acercarse hasta el se dio la media vuelta y corrió hasta le baño de chicas, definitivamente aun tendría que hacer muchos meritos para que Winry lo perdonara.

--------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ed esperaba a que Al saliera de clases antes de que su padre pasara a recogerlos, lo pillo de sorpresa cuando alguien le revolvió el cabello.

-Gracias, Ed, eres un genio- Roy Mustang se sentó a su lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tendiéndole un libro que el mayor de los Elric le había prestado para estudiar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te fue bien en el examen?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Mas que bien, excelente- una mirada de triunfo asomo a los ojos del moreno y Ed se encogió de hombros resisando.

-No cantes victoria tan luego, Mustang. El año escolar es largo y tus calificaciones pésimas, pude haberte ayudado a aprobar este examen, pero el resto necesitara de la misma dedicación, pero en fin, me alegro por ti.

-Gracias- dijo Roy- y por cierto, ¿como han estado las cosas con Rockbell?

Un gemido de frustración escapo de los labios de chico y miro a Roy con resignación.

-Horribles, ayer fui con mi hermano Al a su casa como me aconsejaste, paso de mi olímpicamente, ni si quiera me saludo. Me tuvo sentado mas de una hora en la que jamás se quedo callada y el único que aportaba algo a esa conversación era Al, no creo que seria capas de volver y que se repitiera la mima escena.

-Vaya, chico, si que están mal las cosas, pero quizás tenga la solución para tu problema.

Ed lo miro ceñudo, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse la clase de solución que podría darle Roy Mustang, lo la fama que tenia no lo consideraba el mas apto para que Winry lo perdonara, pero era su única opción.

-¿Que has pensado?- pregunto con algo de temor.

-Tranquilo, enano, te seguro que nada que te perjudique.

-¡No me digas enano!- espeto Ed provocando que Roy se echara a reír.

Luego saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió

- Es una entrada al cine para mañana en la tarde, Rockbell también recibirá una de parte mía, la convenceré para que me acompañe pero yo no llegare y así tu te tendrás que sacrificar y estar con ella asolas.

-No pudo hacerlo, no tienes idea de como es Win. Podría matarme si no hay alguien cerca.

-¡Por Dios, Edward! Eres un año mayor que ella y sobre todo es solo una chica, no puede matarte por solo estar en el cine.

-A ti Riza casi te partió la cara y también deberías recordar que ella es solo una chica, pero bueno. Seguiré tu consejo y por tu bien, idiota, espero que funcione.

-Claro que lo hará- dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie para marcharse-. Y por cierto, Ed, el costo de las entradas te lo descontare de tu paga.

Roy se echo a reír mientras se marchaba dejando a Ed algo molesto pero con una nueva esperanza, quizás algo bueno saliera de todo eso.

--------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Riza camino deprecia por las salas de clase vacías, se le había quedado un libro que necesitaba para la clase siguiente así que no tuvo mas opción que volver por el. Volvió la cabeza nerviosa al darse cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo, entro en la sala y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que alguien más estaba allí.

-¿Que haces aquí?-le preguntó Roy mientras levantaba la vista de sus cosas que estaba terminando de guardar en ese momento y le sonrió-. Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa, como todo el mundo.

-Si, bueno…- le dijo Riza terriblemente nerviosa, no le gustaba la idea de estar a solas con Roy, la verdad es que no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo al estar a solas con el-, se me quedo un libro y lo necesitaba para mañana, por eso regrese.

Roy se puso de pie para tomar el libro que la chica había indicado y se lo tendió, Riza sentía deseos de salir corriendo pero al tener a Roy tan cerca algo dentro de ella parecía revelarse a sus ordenes. Deseaba quedarse con el.

-Creo que es bastante tarde para que vayas sola a casa- le dijo el chico recogiendo sus cosas para salir junto con ella-. Te acompañare.

-No, Roy, de verdad que no es necesario…

-Basta de tonterías, te acompañare y punto- le dedico una sonrisa y salieron juntos del aula para encaminarse a la puerta. El silencio se hacia pesado, casi tangible, la tensión entre ambos era palpable.

-Me alegro que te haya ido bien en el examen de Tucker- dijo Riza sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

-Me alego mucho de que te haya impresionado- dijo Roy sin sonreír, algo en su expresión logro turbar aun mas a Riza-. Si con eso puedo conseguir que por lo menos me hables, te aseguro que no me pesara pasar horas y horas estudiando.

Riza se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior, quería huir y al mismo tiempo lo que acababa de decirle había provocado que su corazón latiera desenfrenado.

-Dices tonterías- lo recrimino ella, pero Roy la detuvo un momento obligándole a que se volviera para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Ojala lo fueran Riza, porque quizás así no me dolería tanto que me ignoraras- acaricio despacio su mejillas y lentamente fue acerando sus labios a loa de ella. Riza cerro los ojos y dejo que el la besara.

Fue apenas un roce, algo ligero y hasta inocente, pero ambos sintieron que ya nada iba a ser como antes. Riza se separo despacio de el, Roy la miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

-Roy, yo…- no fue capas de decir nada mas. Sin detenerse a mirar atrás corrió rumbo a su casa. Roy la observaba perderse a la distancia. Odiaba a Riza Hawkeye por lo que le estaba haciendo, ya no era dueño de si mismo. Ella tenía poder sobre su voluntad y el problema era que a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap, espero les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves ya se han solucionado los problemas entre Riza, Winry y Ed, además de que Roy ya dio la primera muestra de lo que es capas, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, espero estés bien, como ves Roy a logrado que por lo menos a Riza le cueste mas odiarlo, y no lo esta haciendo tan mal, espero te hay gustado el chao, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Y como ves, si hubo mas acercamiento, además Roy ha demostrado de lo que es capas con un poco de esfuerzo. Espero te haya gustado el chap, agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**AnAbLaCk0516:** Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: Me alegra mucho que la historia te siga gustando, como ves a Roy le están resultando mejor las cosas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Como ves Ed es el que lo ha pasado peor, con Al habrá un problema enorme que se vera la próxima, Roy y Riza ya han ido rompiendo el hielo y entre Gracia y Maes, bueno, digamos que sus amigos serán un poco responsables de su relación. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Iare**: No te preocupes, se que muchas veces el colegio, universidad y trabajo consumen del todo, pero me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, como ves Roy se ha esforzado mucho para que Riza no lo ignore, además ya no hay problemas entre Ed y Riza, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la preoxida semana, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**** Una segunda oportunidad y celos desconocidos.**

Gracia abrió la puerta de su cuarto asustada al oír los golpes. Cuando se encontró frente a Riza que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar se temió lo por.

-¿Que paso?- le preguntó mientras tiraba de ella y la obligaba a sentarse en la cama. Riza no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

Gracia la dejo que se desahogara durante unos minutos. La abrasó mientras Riza no paraba de llorar hasta que poco a poco sus sollozos se fueron haciendo menos perceptibles y luego levanto lentamente el rostro.

-¿Estas mejor?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Creo que no- dijo Riza- Creo que me estoy enamorando de Roy Mustang, y eso no es bueno.

El asombro por la confesión tan inesperada se reflejo de inmediato en los ojos de Gracia, la verdad es que durante algunos días ella había pensado que quizás a Riza, siempre tan seria y eficiente, le pudiera resultar algo atractivo Roy con su aire de chico imposible, pero de allí a esperar a que su amiga le dijera que estaba enamorada de el había un gran trecho.

-¿Estas… enamorada?- pregunto insegura.

-¡No lo se!- respondió la rubia con frustración-. Nunca lo he estado así que no puedo decirte si es así o no, solo se que cuando estoy con el me siento… rara, Roy me confunde y me hace sentir cosas que yo antes… no se.

Siguieron en silencio intentando encontrar una solución lógica a todo eso. Definitivamente el beso de la cafetería había vuelto de cabeza el mundo de Riza.

-Roy no es tan mal chico después de todo- dijo Gracia tratando de aparentar calma-. No es de mi gusto, pero si tu sientes que te hace feliz quizás deberías pensar un poco mas las cosas y darle un oportunidad, Conocerlo mejor y quizás hasta te des cuenta de que lo que sientes por el no es tan fuerte como te lo parece en este momento, pero esa es una decisión que tienes que tomar tu, nadie mas puede hacerlo por ti.

-Hoy me beso- dijo bajito sintiendo que se moriría de vergüenza-. Cuando volví a la escuela por el libro, el estaba allí, y hablamos un momento, comenzó a decirme un motón de cosas que terminaron confundiéndome mas y me beso y lo peor de todo es que yo me deje y me gusto que el lo hiciera.

Gracia asintió en silencio, no quería poner nerviosa a su amiga con lo que pasaba en esos momentos en su cabeza. No conocía bien a Roy Mustang y no se atrevía a alentar a Riza a que intentara llamar su atención, lo mejor que podrid hacer era intentar que ella aclarara lo que sentía y quizás hablar con Maes y ver si lograba obtener algo de información sobre lo que sentía Roy por su amiga.

-Vamos, Riza. No puede ser tan terrible, pero considero que lo mejor que puedes hacer es intentar descansar ya mañana veras todo con mayor claridad, y si resulta que lo que sientes por Roy es verdadero, bueno, en ese caso tendremos que pensar un nuevo plan.

-------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

-Eras justo al persona que quería encontrar.

Winry volteo sorprendida al ver a Roy que la había pasado un brazo por los hombros y sonreía de forma encantadora. Lo miro ceñuda y con un gesto rápido logró que la soltara.

-¿Que pretendes, Mustang? Tú no eres tan agradable a menos que quieras conseguir algo.

-Que mala opinión tienes de mi-le dijo el chico mostrándose ofendido, pero luego continuo con su sonrisa habitual-. Veras, querida Win, ayer estuve pensando mucho en mi relación con Riza…

Noto como la rubia lo miraba dudosa.

-Se que no tengo ninguna relación con Riza aun, pero la tendré. Continuando, ayer estuve pensando mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor que puedo hacer para conseguir que se fije en mi es sabiendo que cosas le gustan y cuales no, sus intereses, parte de su vida, etc, por ese motivo esta tarde tu y yo saldremos juntos para que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre ella.

-¿Quien te dijo que iba a aceptar esa estupidez? Casi pierdo la amistad de Riza por que le dije que eras agradable, si me ve saliendo contigo me decapitara.

-Ya había pensado en ese punto, así que prefiero que nos veamos fuera de la escuela o de cualquier sitio que pueda llamar la atención, así que toma- le dijo el joven mientras le tendía un papel a la muchacha.

-¿Y esto es?..- murmuró mientras lo observaba, frunció el ceño y lo miro sin comprender-. ¿Una entrada al cine? ¿Y para que quiero yo ir al cine?

-Vamos Rockbell, si no es tan difícil, solo es necesario atar cabos. Riza jamás iría al cine en un día de escuela, así no tendremos peligro que de nos descubra, solo necesito que aceptes.

La rubia volvió a plantearse las posibilidades. Si aceptaba ir con Roy al cine y le contaba todo lo que sabia de Riza, bueno, casi todo; su amiga podría terminar odiándola por el resto de su vida. Pero además una parte de ella seguía empeña en conseguirle a su príncipe azul y a pesar de todo, Roy era el que mas se aproxima a serlo. Así que tomaría la palabra de Riza de que podría salir con quien le diera gana y se guardo la entrada en la mochila.

-Esta bien acepto. Pero te lo advierto Mustang…

-Si le hago daño a Riza me las tendré que ver contigo, con Ed, con Gracia y supongo que hasta con Alphonse, así que ahorrate el sermón, ya me lo se de memoria.

-Me alegra, así te queda mas que claro- le dijo la chica mientras se alejaba para ir a reunirse con sus amigas.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

-Pareces triste- dijo Maes acercándose a Riza que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol. Ella lo miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

-¿Como has llagado hasta acá?

-Eso es fácil, quería hablar contigo y no te encontré, sabia por Gracia que si habías venido a clases así que pensé que este era le mejor sitio para escapar de las miradas furtivas y para aclarar ideas cuando necesitas pensar.

La presencia de Maes le daba tranquilidad, no protestó cuando el se sentó a su lado en silencio, sin hacerle preguntas, esperando a que ella fuera la primera en hablar si así quería hacerlo.

- ¿Quién es Roy realmente?- preguntó Riza.

-Es un chico como cualquier otro. Es hijo único, sus padre lo quieren bastante y desde hace un par de años se volvió un chico algo problemático, hasta que tu apareciste en su vida.

-Eso no tiene gracia, Maes-le recrimino ella.

-No era una broma, te lo digo en serio. No se que fue lo que paso con Roy pero desde hace un tiempo ha cambiado mucho. En esencia sigue siendo el mismo: buen amigo, alegre, con grades ideas, pero son sus metas y el como conseguirlas donde he apreciado el cambio. Esta mas preocupado por las clases y ya no se mete en tantos líos, el resto de el, tendrías que esforzarte para conocerlo, pero te aseguro que muy distinto al Roy que tu ves cada día en clases.

-No se si me gustaría conocerlo.

-Creo que a veces las oportunidades vienen sola, Riza- Maes continuaba observando como se movían las hojas de los árboles y el contraste de luces sombras que se formaban en el suelo-. Roy nunca se había fijado en ti hasta el día de la cafetería, luego de eso te volviste una parte importante y desconocida de su vida. Así funcionan las cosas, el destino se encarga de ponernos lo que necesitamos saber justo en frente, pero es responsabilidad de nosotros ver como aprovechamos aquello.

Se miraron por unos minutos antes de oír la campana que anunciaba la entrada a la clase. Maes se puso rápidamente de pie y le tendió la mano a Riza para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, caminaron rumbo a la sala sin darse cuenta de que alguien más los había estado observando.

Roy frunció el ceño molesto, no podía explicase muy bien porque le molestaba tanto que Maes hablara con Riza, como el bien le había dicho, sus derecho sobre la chica eran inexistentes, pero esperaba que su amigo tomara en cuenta sus deseos y no se acercara a la rubia a menos que el estuviera presente.

Pensó en lo tonto que había sido al preocuparse por ella. Después de hablar con Winry había buscado a Riza para poder explicarle lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior, tenia miedo de que ella se enfadara con el por el beso y no deseaba por nada del mundo arruinar lo que le había costado tanto conseguir.

Gracia la dijo que la había visto solo un momento, así que guiado mas por una corazonada que por otra cosa, se encamino hasta esa parte de la escuela que nadie frecuentaba, la vio sentada y apoyada contra un árbol y se alegró de tener la posibilidad de poder estar un momento a solas con ella, pero cuando se aproximo un poco mas sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de el al darse cuenta que Maes estaba a su lado y parecían tener una conversación muy intima.

Cuando la tomo de la mano para regresar a las clases sintió que su mundo se partía a pedazos. Por primera ves tenia pavor de saber que toda se estaba escapando de sus manos. Riza se mostraba con Maes mucho mas confiada y alegre que con el, sabia que parecían tener una buena relación y quizás ella sintiera algo mas, teniendo en cuenta que su amigo se aproximaba mas que el al tipo de chicos que podía llamar la atención de Riza.

Si así fuera, ¿Qué haría el?

Las posibilidades no era muchas, si Riza estaba interesada en Maes pero el no le correspondía las cosas aun podrían arreglarse, pero si su amigo también comenzaba a sentirse atraído por la muchacha las cosas cambiaban, porque aunque a el le doliera mucho, no se interpondría en la felicidad de ninguno de los dos.

El segundo llamado le indico que corría riesgo de llegar atrasado si no se daba prisa. Echo a correr mas desanimado que nunca, solo le quedaba averiguar la verdad para ver que haría a continuación.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Winry paseaba furiosa frente a la entrada del cine, el idota a de Roy Mustang llevaba mas de media hora de retraso.

Su primer pensamiento fue que el le había gastado una broma, pero luego recapacito y se dio cuenta de que el principal perjudicado con no ir era el y que no podría enterarse de nada de lo que ella sabia de Riza, pero la hora pasaba y el chico no aparecía. Solo le daría cinco minutos más, si no llegaba en ese plazo simplemente se marcharía a casa.

En ese momento, Ed reunió todo su valor y se aproximo hasta la chica que permanecía de brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio. Con algo de aprensión pensó que si Winry estaba enfadada con Roy por el plantón, lo mas seguro seria que lo descargaría con el, pero no podía echarse atrás, tenia que intentar arreglar las cosas.

-Win…eh… que sorpresa verte- logro decir al fin.

La chica lo miro comos si fuera algo completamente irreal, pero para alivio del mayor de los Elric no lo golpeo ni nada por el estilo.

-¡ Que estas haciendo aquí, Ed?- pregunto alarmada mientras buscaba a Al con la mirada-. Hoy es día de clases, tu no sales los días de clases por que tienes que estudiar y hacer tus experimentos y…

Con algo de espanto noto que el chico se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando, luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Se ruborizó un poco pero frunció el ceño.

-Bueno…- dijo Ed intentando encontrar una mentira rápida-. Pasaba por aquí y me dieron ganas de ver una película, hace mucho que lo hacia y creo que darme un descanso no es malo.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta- le espeto la chica.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Winry volvía a mirar la hora y luego hacia la entrada, Roy no aparecía y tampoco quería que lo hiciera, no quería que Ed la viera con el y pensara lo que no era, o quizás no era tan mala idea hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-Esperaba a Roy, pero creo que no vendrá- dijo con su suspiro-. Bueno, Ed, me alegra que estés bien, que disfrutes la película, me voy a casa.

Por unos minutos el chico no supo que hacer y la observo como se marchaba. Miro hacia una de las tiendas donde Roy y Maes estaban escondidos mirándolo, con un gesto de la mano Roy le indico que la siguiera.

Odiaba estar haciendo eso pero no tenía más opción.

-¡Winry! Espera- alcanzo a decirle cuando la sujeto-. Quizás podamos ver la película juntos, como tu ya estas aquí y yo no tengo quien me acompañe…

La rubia lo miro detenidamente por unos minutos. Una parte de ella quería con todas sus fuerzas decirle que si, que eso la convertiría en la chica mas feliz del mudo pero aun estaba dolida por sus palabras, pero… si ya estaba allí, y todo había sido una coincidencia del destino no tenía nada de malo aceptarla.

-Esta bien- le dijo muy seria-. Por no creas que por esto te voy a perdonar del todo, Edward Elric.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios del joven, y se encamino junto a Winry al cine mientras sabía que dos chicos los estaban observando. No podía negar que aparte de lo arrogante y cretino que era, las ideas de Roy no eran tan malas después de todo.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Maes y Roy estaban sentados en la cafetería haciendo la hora para que terminara la película, en cuanto comenzó había pensado en entrar para seguir a Ed y a la pequeña Rockbell y saber si la "cita casual" había dado resultado, pero Maes le aconsejo que los dejara tranquilo, por que si Winry los veía podía atar cabos y meter a Ed en un lió mucho mayor del que ya tenia con la muchacha.

-¿Crees que funciono?-preguntó Maes mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Por supuesto, solo hace falta conocer un poco a Rockbell para darse cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward, lo que no me explico es que le ve, si el enano ni siquiera parece notarla.

-Las chicas son raras- dijo Maes como si nada-. Se fijan en quien menos debieran hacerlo, sufren, lloran y luego vuelven a ser tan normales como siempre.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?- le dijo Roy en tono aparentemente normal, pero aquel deje de ironía sorprendió a Maes que lo miro sin comprender mucho.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no he salido con tantas chicas como tu, pero si, he tenido algo de experiencia.

-¿Cómo intentar impresionar a la chica en la que tu supuesto mejor amigo esta interesado?

Maes lo miro completamente sorprendido. Durante aquellos días había notado a Roy algo más susceptible en lo relacionado a Riza, pero jamás paso por su cabeza que fuera tan celoso. Roy no era celoso con las chicas con las que solía salir. Quizás la diferencia radicaba en que Riza no tenia intenciones de salir con el.

-¿No estarás insinuando que entre Riza y yo…'

-¿Y por que no?- le dijo molesto-.Riza es guapa, tu mismo me lo has dicho una infinidad de veces, además la encuentras lista, y te gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

-No puedo creer que estés celoso de mí- dijo el chico mirándolo molesto-. Eres mi mejor amigo y a diferencia tuya yo si me había dado cuenta de que estabas mas interesado de lo que admitías en Hawkeye, no te negare que la chica me parece agradable, pero no me fijaría en ella por el mas simple de los motivos, ¿sabes cual es?

Roy le sostenía la mirada desafiante, se sentía frustrado y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era golpear a Maes para que sintiera parte del dolor que el sentía, pero estaba seguro que no solucionaría nada. Noto como algunas persona los miraban con disimulo y pensó que lo mejor seria controlarse un poco, aun podía golpear a Maes de camino a casa.

-¿Sabes cual es?- volvió a preguntar Maes molesto.

-No- dijo Roy desganada-.No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que mueve tu noble corazón.

Pues para que lo sepas, idiota, no me fijaría en Elizabeth Hawkeye por el simple hecho de que te gusta a ti, y porque jamás, oye bien lo que te voy a decir porque o pienso repetírtelo, jamás te quitaría una novia, o amiga o como quiera que llames tu a las chicas con las que sales.

En el momento en que Roy se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de las palabras d su amigo se sintió aun peor, no solo había actuado como un idota al pensar que el lo traicionaría, sino que a la ves había demostrado abiertamente lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Riza, sin embargo aquella mezcla de miedo y confusión nuevamente se apodero de el.

-Perdóname, me doy cuenta del error que cometí al juzgarte así-dijo el chico con sentimiento. Maes le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió.

-Supongo que el estar enamorado te hace más tonto de lo normal en ti.

-No estoy enamorado.

-Claro que no, Roy, no lo estas para nada- dijo riendo pero la ironía era patente en su vos.

Roy volvió a concentrarse en su café, pero aun tenia cierta inquietud al respecto, una cosa era que Maes no estuviera interesado en Riza, pero ¿ella estaría interesada en el?

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Ed sobrevivió a la cita, por lo menos la primera parte, ahora queda ver que pasa por la cabeza de Roy y su celos, gracias por tu opinión, y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, me alegra que te hay gustado el chap, como ves en este ahora a Roy le están entrando los celos, a ver como se las arregla mezclando eso con la confusión de Riza, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves ahora Riza no sabe lo que siente y Roy no lo esta pasando del todo bien, pero ira mejorando, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**AnAbLaCk0516:** Me alegra que te guste el chap y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Roy es encantador. Espero que este chap también te hay gustado, agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Meylokita**: No te preocupes, se que muchas veces uno no tienen tiempo de nada, con la escuela, trabajo, universidad, una locura. Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y espero que este también aunque las cosas estuvieron algo mas complicadas. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**Iare**: Me alegra que el chap te haya gustado, y como ves Riza ahora cree estar enamorada de Roy, y el a su ves esta celoso de Maes, un lió total, pero a Ed no le fue tan mal en el cine y por lo menos Win le habla. Muchas gracias por tu opinión y espero que nos leamos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: En primer lugar espero que este mucho mejor de tu resfrió, y no te preocupes, se que tienes que cuidarte y cuando puedes leerás. Como ves las cosas se han ido complicando pero ala ves se han ido acercando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Espiaplan:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap anterior como ves a Ed no le ha ido tan mal después de todo y Roy esta sufriendo por celos, espero que te haya gustado la idea de esta semana, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**** Las ilusiones pueden romperse.**

Winry sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, Ed estaba sentado a su lado y auque prestaba atención a la película, a diferencia suya que no había sido capas de ver nada, cada cierto tiempo le dedicaba algunas miradas.

Durante los días que habían estado distanciados, ella se había hecho el fuerte propósito de sacárselo de la cabeza, pero ahora al tenerlo allí y que pareciera casi un chico normal ya no se sentía tan segura de ello.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Winry?- le dijo Ed mientras la miraba muy serio, la chica noto como se sonrojaba y clavo la vista en la película.

-Eh… nada, nada- mintió de prisa-. Solo que pensaba en que de verdad fue muy buena suerte que tu estuvieras hoy aquí, sino ahora estaría en casa sola, y quizás estudiando…

Con algo de arrepentimiento el mayor de los Elric pensó que seguramente Mustang y Hughes estarían esperándolo fuera para saber como había resultado su cita "casual" con la rubia, odiaba mentirle a Winry, pero era la única opción que tenia para que ella volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

La posibilidad de disculparse con ella había pasado un par de veces por su cabeza, pero temía que el orgullo herido de su amiga fuera mas fuerte y lo terminara golpeando ahí mismo, Winry era casi tan peligrosa como Riza cuando se molestaba.

-Winry…- comenzó a decir el joven-. Se que estos últimos días no hemos estado muy bien, y se que principalmente es por mi culpa.

La rubia lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer que Ed se estuviera disculpando. Ed no se disculpaba, quizás alguno de sus experimentos había resultado mal y estuviera en estado de shok o incluso intoxicado, le llevo la mano a la frente y la aporto cuando el chico la miro ceñudo

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Win?- le dijo molesto Ed.

-Tu no te disculpas, y no sales en días de clases… es lógico que piense que te ocurre algo, tal ves estés enfermo y no te hayas dado cuenta.

La mirada de preocupación de la rubia logro aplacar su enojo, Winry siempre lograba exasperarlo, pero no soportaba verla triste ni llorando.

-No estoy enfermo, Win, solo deseo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes entre nosotros. No es verdad lo que le dije a Al, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no te cambaría por nada, se que a veces me desesperas y no me porto del todo bien contigo pero tu también me provocas, reconócelo.

-¿Y Riza?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica. Sabia que sentir celos de su amiga era una estupidez, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Bueno, Riza… con ella somos amigos también, pero eso no quiere decir que exista algo mas entre nosotros, solo amigos, como hermanos.

Winry sabia que no podría esperar una confesión amorosa por parte de Ed, no por lo menos en ese momento, pero el saber que aun quería tenerla a su lado le bastaba por el momento. Le dedico una amplia sonrisa y antes de que el pudiera reacciona lo beso en la mejilla y se alegro al ver que se sonrojaba.

-Seguiremos tan amigos como siempre, Ed- le dijo ella-.Me hace muy feliz que volvamos a serlo.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

-¡Soy la chica mas feliz del mundo!- llego gritando Winry cuando se encontró junto a su amigas al llegar a la escuela-. No se imaginan lo que paso ayer.

Riza y Gracia se miraron sin entender nada, hasta el día anterior Winry odiaba al mundo por que ella y Ed no se hablaban y ahora reía sola de pura felicidad.

-¿Se trata de Ed?- pregunto Riza.

-Si, ayer nos encontramos por casualidad en el cine y decidimos ir juntos a ver la película y luego me invito a tomar algo y platicamos y nos reconciliamos.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- dijo Gracia complacida-. Eran los únicos que faltaban por reconciliarse, además el pobre de Al ya se veía algo deprimido.

-¿Quien se veía deprimido?- les pregunto el chico rubio que apareció a sus espaldas-. Buenos días chicas, esa sonrisa Win, ¿es por el mismo motivo de la sonrisa de mi hermano esta mañana?

La rubia se sonrojo e ignoró al menor de sus amigos, logrando que este se riera.

-Y hablando de Edward, ¿donde se ha metido?- preguntó Riza, prometió vernos temprano para entrégame unos apuntes.

-Esta con Roy, se encontraron en la entrada y platicaban sobre unos ejercicios, ¿es verdad que ahora es una ejemplo de alumno, Riza?

-Algo así- contesto la rubia y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Gracia al ver que iba a opinar algo sobre el cambio del joven Mustang-. Me alegro por el.

-A claro- dijo Al sin creerse mucho el desinterés de su amiga-. La única que falta que muestre odio por un chico y luego se lancé a sus brazos es Gacia, espero que a mi no me ocurra lo mismo, parece una epidemia.

-¡No nos lanzamos a sus brazos!-le dijeron Riza y Winry al mismo tiempo.

Las dos rubias miraron al joven con molestia y aparentes deseos de matarlo, pero la oportuna aparición de Ed, Roy y Maes lo salvo de una muerte segura

-Hola chicas- las saludo Maes mientras se sentaba entre Gracia y Riza-. Lucen muy guapas hoy.

-Luego dicen que yo soy el que nos las deja en paz- dijo Roy con una sonrisa, sin embargo al mirar a Riza noto que esta se sonrojaba, a su vez el tampoco se sentía del todo seguro, necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, pero no sabia como, le parecía imposible creer que había logrado idear un plan para que Rockbell y el enano de Ed volvieran a hablarse y no ser capas de lograr que Riza confiara en el.

- Pero a diferencia tuya, Maes no es un mujeriego, Roy- le dijo Riza sin apartar la vista del piso-.Es más confiable.

-Podría demostrarte que he cambiado, Riza, pero para eso me tendrías que dar una oportunidad.

Los otros chicos los observaban sin saber que decir. Una cosa era que ellos estaban mas o menos al tanto de la atracción que existía entre ambos, pero no esperaban que comenzaran a lanzarse indirectas frente a ellos.

-Eh… Win, me gustaría enseñarte algo- dijo Ed nervioso-¿Por que no vienes conmigo un momento antes de entrar a clases?

-Encantada- le dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y tomando a su amigo de la mano para casi llevárselo a rastras antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

-Nosotros también tenemos cosas de que hablar, nos vemos mas tarde chicos- Maes soltó aún carajada mientras le indicaba a Gracia y a Al que lo siguieran

Ambos jóvenes quedaron solos, Riza se sentía una tonta por haber caído en el juego de Roy, sabia que el quería hablar sobre lo del beso, pero ella en cambio no se sentía en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Las palabras de Roy la sorprendieron y aunque no quería hacerlo lo miro directamente a los ojos, a diferencia de otras veces parecía sincero y cierto nerviosismo se podía apreciar en el y el hecho de saber que quizá se debía a ella la hizo sentir contenta.

-Dices tonterías.

-No lo son, Riza- le dijo en tono desanimado-. Se que me he portado horrible contigo, y estas en todo tu derecho a odiarme, pero no puedo mentirte mas- respiro profundo y sonrió con desgana-. No se que me pasa contigo, me tratas pésimo, apenas te conozco y estas lejos de ser el tipo de chicas con las que solía salir, pero desde hace un tiempo no dejo de pensar en ti, no se si es una obsesión o simplemente me estoy enamorando de ti, pero agradezco que me haya pasado esto, por ti he hecho cosas que no hubiera hecho por nadie y se que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada, pero si me convierto en algo mejor a lo que eh sido estos últimos años, espero que me des por lo menos una oportunidad.

Riza no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, Roy prácticamente le había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella, Roy Mustang, el chico que había salido con casi todas las chicas guapas de la escuela se le estaba declarando a ella. No podía ser cierto.

-No se que decirte- respondió Riza mas para no parecer demasiado sorprendida como para no ser capas de hablar-. No me lo esperaba.

-Lo se, si quieres que sea sincero, yo tampoco venia listo para una confesión de este tipo pero no me arrepiento de habértelo dicho- le contestó Roy muy serio, creo que deberíamos volver con los chicos, tienen que estar impacientes por saber si ya me mataste o me perdonaste la vida.

Aquel cometario logro relajarlos un poco haciéndolos reír. Riza asintió en silencio y siguió a Roy sin oponer resistencia, la verdad es que no sabia que pensar. El tenerlo tan cerca le aceleraba el pulso y se sentía realmente tonta al no haber aprovechado la oportunidad por la cual muchas hubieran matado, pero ella no quería esa oportunidad, no quería que Roy le gustara porque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría sufriendo. Lo miro durante un momento y sintió como se le contraía le estomago, era en verdad muy guapo y en las dos ocasiones que la había besado se había sentido tan bien…

-¿Crees que podamos salir uno de estos días?- se atrevió al fin a preguntarle Roy, Riza lo miro durante unos instantes, con sus ojos ámbar fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos. Era tan linda.

Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que no podía dejarse llevar por lo guapa que fuera la chica, el tenia una venganza pendiente, una venganza que cada ves parecía menos importante…

-Quizás el sábado- respondo ella intentando aparentar tranquilidad y siguió caminando.

Roy la observo perderse entro los estudiantes y le costo volver a la realidad, corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla y camino otra ves a su lado. El sábado, el sábado tendría la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando, y la venganza… bueno, la venganza ya era parte del pasado.

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Por primera vez Riza había permitido que Roy y Maes se sentaran cerca de ella en una clase, descontando la memorable ocasión del castigo en clase de Marco; ella hacia todo lo posible en no estar pendiente de lo que hacia o lo que decía el chico, pero como Roy no le quitaba los ojos de encima era una tarea especialmente difícil. Además Gracia y Maes no ayudaban mucho ya que estaban muy entretenidos garabateando un cuaderno de la chica y riéndose de los resultados que iban quedando.

La llegada de la maestra de literatura logro terminar con el juego de sus amigos aunque no consiguió llamar la atención de todos sus compañeros, siempre era lo mismo con Shieska, no lograba controlar a una multitud de adolescentes alborotadores. Sin embargo la entrada de una joven si logro lo que su maestra no había conseguido durante años, que se callaran.

Riza noto como Roy parecía preocupado y miro significativamente a Maes que tampoco se mostraba muy contento.

-Buenos días, chicos- les dijo con una tímida sonrisa-. Me alegra que se estén comportando, como ven a llegado una nueva alumna a la escuela, se llama Psiren y espero que la reciban bien, ahora regresen a sus asientos correspondientes y saquen sus libros.

Roy puso cara de fastidio y recogió sus cosas para volver a su pupitre, pero antes de que Riza pudiera oponer mucha resistencia la beso en la mejilla.

-En el recreo no te libraras de mi- le dijo con su sonrisa habitual y se sentó en su lugar, seguido de Maes que se dejo caer a su lado.

-No puedo creer que al fin hayas caído- le dijo Gracia sonriendo-. Lo que no se puede negar es que es muy guapo, y creo que tú también se lo pareces, luce más idiota de lo que es cuando te mira como hace un momento.

-Dices tonterías- la recrimino Riza, pero no pudo no pudo dejar de pensar en lo feliz que la haría que eso fuera cierto.

La clase dio comienzo y Riza no pudo evitar cierto fastidio al notar que la chica nueva, que estaba sentada al lado de Roy no dejaba de mirarlo, trato de calmarse pensando en primer lugar que era lógico que la chica quisiera hacer amigos y si Roy era el que estaba mas a mano no podía molestarse por eso, y en segundo lugar por que Roy no era nada de ella como para sentirse así de molesta, el podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera mientras a ella no le afectara.

Sin embargo cada vez la joven parecía ir tomando mayor confianza y no dejaba de sonreírle. La verdad es que era bonita y con cierto dolor recordó que Roy tenia la peor fama de mujeriego de toda la escuela, en un momento el se volvió a mirarla, estaba serio y noto que algo no marchaba bien por que en su mirada se podía leer claramente las preguntas que deseaba hacerle. Definitivamente algo malo le pasaba a Roy.

Riza intento sonreír pero le era difícil con aquella chica que ahora la observaba con detenimiento.

Desvió la mirada de la de Roy y se concentro en el libro que tenían que leer, o por lo menos lo intento. Pero cuando tocaron la campana para anunciar el receso se sintió profundamente aliviada, y su alegría aumente al ver que como había prometido Roy se acercaba hasta ella con una sonrisa.

-Durante quince minutos serás mía- le dijo con una sonrisa pero al ver la mirad de reproche de Gracia se corrigió-. Nuestra, ¿esta mejor así?

-Claro que si, hasta que nos demuestres que eres mas que un payaso, mujeriego e irresponsable Riza no es de tu propiedad.

Maes soltó una carcajada y miro a Roy que parecía resignado.

-No se quien de todos ustedes tiene peor opinión de mi, cada ves que abren la boca van terminando poco a poco con mi ego.

-Con razón ya eres capas de utilizar para algo mas la cabeza- le dijo Riza con una sonrisa encantadora-. Creo que tu ego ocupaba demasiado espacio en tu cerebro.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-…y se porto de maravillas,- dijo Winry radiante- de verdad estoy tan feliz, no sabes lo contenta que estoy, durante días pensé que yo y Ed no volveríamos a hablarnos nunca mas en toda la vida y ayer como por obra divina nos encontramos en el cine.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes Win- dijo el menor de los Elric con su sonrisa-. Mi hermano te extrañaba mucho, y mi paciencia ya se estaba agotando, estaba insoportable.

Cierta culpabilidad se apodero del chico al saber que le ocultaba a su amiga la verdad del encuentro. Pensó en que haría Winry si se enteraba de que todo aquel encuentro, "casual" se había producido gracias a los manejos de Roy Mustang. Las mujeres eran complicadas, y el no las comprendía, una de las alternativas posibles era de que Winry le agradeciera por siempre al moreno por su oportuna intervención para salvar su amistad con Ed, la otra sin embargó… si Winry se molestaba por lo ocurrido lo mas seguro seria que su querido hermano mayor terminara en el hospital con la mayoría de los huesos rotos y el tendría que encargarse de una Winry llorosa y frustrada, dispuesta a matar a todo el mundo a su alrededor que mostrara un poco de felicidad.

Ed tenía razón, Winry no podía saber la verdad o las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Al fingía prestar atención a su amiga que no dejaba de hablar de su cita con Edward pero a el no le importaba, caminaron rumbo al laborarlo donde tendrían la siguiente clase, esperaba que esa ves Winry tuviera mas cuidado que la clase anterior en al que casi incendia la sala. Para su sorpresa Ed que había tenido la misma clase en la mañana, salía en ese momento del laboratorio, cuando Winry lo vio se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría pero cuando notaron la presencia de una joven que hablaba animadamente con el rubio la expresión de Winry cambio por completo.

-¿Quien es esa?- le preguntó a Al que también observaba con curiosidad a la chica. Era morena y tenía el cabello castaño, y llevaba unos mechones de color rosa, era bonita y al parecer se llevaba de maravillas con Ed, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo mal humorado que podía ser a veces el chico.

-Ni, idea, Win, tampoco la conozco.

Ambos avanzaron hasta quedar a pocos pasos de los dos jóvenes mayores, Ed sonrió al ver a Winry pero esta lo miro ceñuda, con rabia reprimida en sus ojos azules.

-Hola, Win, hola Al- los saludo con entusiasmo y se dio cuenta de que la joven miraba con curiosidad a su amigos y viceversa-. Bueno, ella es Rose, acaba de llegar a la cuidad y como no conoce a nadie aquí pensé que podríamos ayudarle un poco.

La mirada de molestia de Winry se convirtió en una de odio, la joven le sonrió pero la rubia no respondió al gesto.

-Que atento de tu parte Edward- le soltó con rabia-. No sabía que fueras tan atento.

-Eh… cuneo…- dijo el chico sin entender mucho que le pasaba a su amiga, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su hermano como intentado que el diera alguna pista de lo que pasaba pero el chico solo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Si, Ed es encantador- dijo Rose con alegría- .trabajamos juntos en la hora de laboratorio y me ayudo muchísimo, hubiera estado perdida sin su ayuda.

Fue en ese momento que la paciencia se Winry llego al limite, Ed jamás la ayudaba en ninguno de sus deberes, ni siquiera le permitía entrar al laboratorio de su padre, algo que Riza si podía hacer y ella lo había aceptado sin reproches, recordándose una y otra ves que eso no le importaba y que Ed lo hacia para protegerla, pero al saber que si ayudaba a esa extraña era mas de lo que su pobre corazón podía soportar. Con toda la dignidad que le fue posible se dio la vuelta y dejo a los tres jóvenes preguntándose que le había ocurrido para que se marchara asi.

-------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-Hola Winry- le dijo Maes ala chica mientras esta pasaba corriendo rumbo al baño de chicas sin prestarles atención.

Roy lo miro sorprendido y Maes se limito a encogerse de hombros, solo estaban allí para esperar a Gracia y a Riza, seguramente luego se enterarían de lo que le pasaba a la rubia.

Winry entro con los ojos llorosos y miro a sus amigas.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!'- le preguntó Riza cuando la joven se puso a llorar.

-Es… es… el idiota de Ed- logro decirles al fin entre sollozos-. Ayer pensé que todo se había solucionado, se había portado tan bien conmigo y ahora va y resulta que se lleva muy bien con esa chica nueva que le coquetea descaradamente y… ¡la ayudo en laboratorio! ¿Lo pueden creer? Ed la ayudo.

Gracia la abraso para consolarla, mientras al igual que a Riza se le hacia muy difícil imaginarse a Ed interesado en una muchacha como Psiren, además ¿como la había podido ayudar en laboratorio si había estado molestando toda la clase a Roy?

Riza estuvo a punto de decirle que no creía que Psiren se fijara en Ed ya que no parecía el tipo de chico para ella, pero al cruzar la puerta se llevo una sorpresa espantosa.

Psiren hablaba animadamente con Roy que estaba algo tenso pero ella no parecía para nada incomoda, incluso le sonreía. Noto como Gracia la miraba significativamente esperando a ver que haría ella esta ves.

Riza pensó en llamarlo para que se acercara hasta ella pero no encontraba ninguna excusa realmente valida, fue en el momento en que pensó utilizar a Winry cuando vio que Psiren se acercaba hasta el y lo besaba en los labios.

Gracia se quedo boquiabierta y grito furiosa al chico que volteó sorprendido, al ver que las jóvenes estaban allí miro enfado a Psiren y trato de acercarse hasta ella, pero Riza después de lazarle una mirada de odio corrió rumbo al baño de chicas.

Ahora si que había mandado al infierno todas las posibilidades con Riza Hawkeye.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**AnAbLaCk0516**: Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, como ves las cosas se complicaron para Roy, y para Ed también, así que tendrán que dar una muy buena explicación, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves Roy se declaro pero la alegría le duro demasiado poco, una lastima, pero era necesario y ya lo veras no le puede resultar todo tan fácil, ¿verdad?, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Ed sobrevivió y todo marchaba a la perfección pero… además a Roy también se le complico todo, así que tendrán que esforzarse un poco mas y tener una excelente explicación, gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Iare:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves Ed y Winry se reconciliaron pero ellas se enfado de nuevo, Roy le confesó a Riza lo que sentía pero ahora ella lo odia, y al fin apareció Al que la próxima semana tendrá un papel protagónico en la historia, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: No te preocupes, se que primero están los deberes, como ves Roy parecía tener convencida a Riza de su sinceridad y apareció este pequeño problema, gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rinsita- chan**: De verdad me alegra te haya gustado al historia y como ves el pobre Roy a sufrido mucho, una lastima, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Como ves Roy sigue sufriendo y los celos por Maes, bueno la próxima semana pasara algo terrible en relación a ellos, gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10****: Algunas confesiones, algunas confusiones.**

-¡¿Podrías dejar de pasearte?!- le pregunto Maes algo alterado a su amigo, la verdad es que se habían saltado la clase, estaban escondidos en una de las salas en desuso y Roy parecía un demente, no podía ser un peor día.

-¡No!- respondió Roy- ¿Me podrías explicar como es que tengo tan mala suerte?- le pregunto el chico sentándose junto a Maes-. De todos los momentos en que podría haber llegado Psiren tenía que escoger este.

-¿Y que es lo que esta haciendo aquí?

-No lo se- dijo Roy con malhumor-. Bueno, si lo se. Su padre fue trasladado por trabajo y ella y su hermana terminaron aquí. Te juro que jamás pensé volver a verla.

-Pero ya esta aquí y tendrás que tomar una decisión, o le dices a Psiren que estas interesado en otra chica e intentas que Riza te crea para darte otra oportunidad y simplemente dejas en paz a Hawkeye y retomas lo que tenias con Psiren, tu eres el que elige.

Roy se llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, ¿Qué hacer?

La verdad es que el tenia bastante claro lo que quería, y eso era a Riza Hawkeye junto a el, pero al parecer la chica no quería volver a saber nada de el por el resto de su vida, y no la culpaba.

Acababa de hacerle una declaración que le había costado mas que nada de lo que había hecho en la vida, ella había accedido a darle una oportunidad y casi habían fijado una cita y resulta que en menos de un día todo se desmorono, definitivamente la vida estaba contra el.

-Tengo que hablar con Riza- le dijo poniéndose de pie-. Tengo que contarle la verdad e intentar que me crea.

-Supongo que esa es tu decisión, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Maes con una sonrisa-. Quien iba a pensar hace un par de meses atrás que estarías loco por una chica y que lo peor de todo seria que ella no te tomaría en cuenta para nada, todo un caso.

-Callate- le dijo Roy molesto-. Necesito que me ayudes no que me tortures burlándote de mi.

Maes puso cara de sufrimiento al saber que Roy quería ayuda, cuando a su amigo se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quién lo hiciera desistir de aquello, el problema era que casi siempre las ideas de Roy terminaban perjudicándolo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Tengo que hablar con Riza ahora mismo, así que tenemos que sacarla de clases, para eso te necesito a ti.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

¡Maldito mentiroso!, se repetía una y otra ves Riza mientras fingía que ponía atención en clases, no podía entender como había estado a punto de creer en todo lo que Roy le había dicho. Miro a Gracia que parecía tan desconcentrada como ella y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de profundo odia a la chica nueva.

-Mustang es de lo peor- le dijo al fin Gracia con una mirada de lastima-.¿Que es lo que había hablado contigo?

Riza se mordió el labio para evitar ponerse a llorar de lo triste que se sentía. No podía decirle a su amiga que Roy la había ilusionado como a una tonta para luego romperle el corazón. No quería que nadie supiera lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

-Nada que importe ya- dijo observando a Psiren que hablaba con la chica que se encontraba a su lado y parecía muy animada-. Solo hizo lo que es común en el, recuerda que es un mujeriego.

Recorrió el aula con la mirada y se percato de la ausencia de Maes y Roy, seguramente se habrían saltado la clase para burlarse de lo tonta que ella había sido por dejarse engañar, incluso le había aceptado una cita. Definitivamente era una tonta.

Cundo la puerta de la clase se abrió, el profesor Marco se sorprendió al observo como Maes entraba algo alterado. Murmuró algo en vos baja, Marco asintió y se puso de pie.

-Hawkeye- llamo sorprendiendo a Riza y al resto de sus compañeros-. Se le necesita en inspectoria, recoja sus cosas y puede retirarse. Hughes, acompáñela.

La rubia intercambio una mirada de preocupación con su amiga, hizo lo que el maestro le pidió y se dispuso a salir, Maes la sujeto del brazo y la saco del aula.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Le paso algo a Roy?- le pregunto asustada antes de darse cuanta de su error y recriminarse por ello-. No es que me importe.

-Vamos, Riza, no es necesario que te hagas la dura conmigo, se que tienes que estar furiosa con Roy por lo que ocurrió con Psiren, pero si lo escuchas seguramente entenderás mucho mejor lo que paso, el lo esta pasando tan mal como tu.

Una mueca de incredulidad asomo a su rostro pero prefirió no protestar, sin embargo aun la inquietaba el motivo de su salida apresurada de clases.

-¿Por que me sacaron de clases?

Maes sonrió y de inmediato supuso el porque: Roy.

-Ya sabrás la respuesta- le dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la conducía hasta el aula vacía-. Entra y sabrás el porque.

Durante unos segundos dudo en obedecer lo que Hughes le pedía, era verdad que confiaba en el y lo consideraba un joven agradable, pero era amigo de Roy y sus ideas descabelladas lo podían haber contaminado.

-¿Te quedaras aquí?- le pregunto mas como una ruego la joven.

-Claro que si, tengo que llevarte de regreso a clases cuando terminemos con esto.

Tomo aire y entro en la sala vacía. Le costo unos segundo adaptarse a la oscuridad, lentamente la figura de Roy se fue haciendo visible, estaba sentado sobre uno de los pupitres y la observa con atención.

-Me alegra que hayas venido- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-No te ilusiones, Mustang, ten claro que no estoy aquí por que lo desee, no se como conseguiste que Marco me dejara salir de clases, pero te aseguro que no me siento para nada contenta con eso.

Sonrió con satisfacción y Riza sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, detestaba sentirse así de nerviosa solo por tenerlo cerca, lo odiaba por gustarle tanto.

-Tengo que reconocer que soy un genio ideando cosas, falsifique una autorización de salida que me robe de la inspectoria cuando le fui a pedir algo para la jaqueca- la miro con cierta culpabilidad-. Maes le dijo a Marco que había muerto tu abuela.

-¡¡Que había muerto mí abuela?!- le pregunto con terror- Realmente eres idiota, Roy, si se expande la noticia se sabrá que no es verdad, mi abuela murió antes de que yo naciera y la mayoría de los maestros en la escuela lo saben por que mi abuelo es amigo del director.

La noticia pillo de sorpresa al joven pero no se desanimo, se acerco hasta donde Riza se encontraba y le sujeto la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, ella intento apartarse pero Roy logro arrinconarla para que no pudiera huir.

-Tranquila, Riza, no te haré nada malo- le dijo en tono suave intentando calmarla-. Solo deseo hablar contigo, explicarte lo que ocurrió realmente.

-¡No quiere hablar contigo ni escuchar tus estupidas excusas!- le grito molesta-.Por mi puedes meterte con quien se te venga en gana, a mi no me importa.

-Si no te importara, Riza- le dijo el- no estarías tan furiosa conmigo.

Riza lo miro con odio e intentó soltarse pero el la presiono aun mas. Se sentía sofocaba y noto como se sonrojaba, lo que mas la inquietaba era el hecho de que el tener a Roy tan cerca la ponía nerviosa y a la ves le gustaba.

-Maes esta esperando afuera- le dijo con dificultad- te juro que si no me sueltas gritare.

Roy no dudaba de que cumpliera con su amenaza, pero era la única oportunidad que tenia, si no lograba convencer a Riza de que era inocente no lo conseguiría nunca.

-Puede hacerlo si quieres, pero te aseguro de que si gritas te obligare a callarte.

-¿Piensas amordazarme?- le preguntó con ironía- De ti no me sorprendería.

-Claro que no lo haría- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Creo que contigo prefiero usar otros métodos mucho más agradables.

Roy no dejaba de mirarla y poso la vista sobre sus labios, Riza se sonrojó aun mas al comprender cuales era los métodos que pensaba utilizar, era despreciable.

-Habla- le espeto ella con desgana-. Pero no creo que sea necesario tenerte tan cerca, así que suéltame Mustang.

Con desgana se separo de Riza, no podía negar que le encantaba tenerla tan cerca de él y el hecho de tener que soltarla se le hacia difícil pero no quería arriesgarse a que se enfadar aun mas.

-Se que lo que viste hoy te molesto- comenzó a explicarle Roy-. Pero no quiero que pienses que nuestra conversación de la mañana ha sido una farsa, tu me gustas Riza, de verdad quiero estar contigo, pero Psiren llego y complico todo. Debería haberte contado de inmediato lo que ocurría, pero pensé que tendría más tiempo.

-No quiero oírte- le dijo ella molesta, no quería saber que tenia Roy con esa mujer.

-Pero te lo diré. Psiren y yo fuimos novios por un tiempo, durante las vacaciones de este verano. La verdad es que para mi si fue algo sin importancia pero creo que ella pensó que al encontrarnos de nuevo las cosas se podían retomar desde donde las habíamos dejado. Cuando tu nos encontraste en el pasillo yo le estaba tratando de explicar que lo nuestro ya había llegado a su fin y que estoy interesado en otra persona.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto incrédula-. Por lo vito no lo entendió muy bien- Riza se dirigió hasta la puerta y esta ves Roy no la siguió, sabia que tenia que darle tiempo para que pensara en lo que había pasado.

-Yo no me doy por vencido tan rápido, Riza- le dijo Roy antes de que ella saliera del aula-. No te dejare en paz hasta que te enamores de mí.

Riza simplemente lo oyó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lo odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho, le había roto el corazón.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Winry caminaba deprisa mientras Ed, que iba a su lado intentaba que lo escuchara.

-¿Me puedes explicar por que se supone que estas molesta conmigo?- pregunto el chico, la verdad es que Ed aun no se podía explicar por que Winry no quería volver a verlo, se suponía que con la salida al cine habían acordado solucionar sus problemas, pero desde que su vieron en el laboratorio Winry parecía incluso mas molesta que antes.

-Vete- le espeto la rubia sin detenerse a mirarlo, si por ella fuera, Edward podía salir con la chica que quisiera.

-¡Basta Win!, en este mismo instante me contestaras que demonios se supone que he hecho para que nuevamente estés así de enojada conmigo.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Edward?- le pregunto volviéndose a mirarlo con los puños apretados de la rabia, Ed temió que los descargara en el-Pues bien, te lo diré. Si no te habías dado cuenta tu me gustabas Ed, a pesar de lo idiota que eres me gustabas desde que era niña, sin embargo tu has pisoteado mis ilusiones una y otra ves y me canse. Si te gusta esa chica, Roza, Rose o como se llame a mi me da igual, ¿y sabes por que? Por que tú ya no me importas, no me importas en absoluto y no quiero volverte a ver nunca más.

Winry contuvo las lagrimas de rabia, Ed seguía de pie frente a ella y la miraba boquiabierto, definitivamente nunca cambiaria. Podía prestar toda su atención cuando se trababa de algún experimento, sin embargo cuanto eran los sentimientos los que estaba en juego era un completo estupido.

La chica corrió hasta la casa dejando al mayor de los Elric observándola en silencio. Ed no sabia que hacer con todo aquello, no podía negar que muchas veces había pensado que quizás Winry sentía algo mas por el, pero lo había asociado a una admiración de niña, pero el oír de sus labios que el le gustaba era algo muy diferente. Por primera ves se dio cuenta de la profundidad de los sentimientos de su amiga y con mas pesar que otra cosa se dio cuenta de su cobardía.

Winry estaba molesta por que sentía que no le importaba y el tenia la culpa de todo. Jamás le había dicho lo que pasaba de verdad por su cabeza y pensaba que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para confesarle sus sentimientos cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo. Pare el, Winry siempre estaría allí, esperando su declaración, en cambio sus proyectos necesitaban la mayor atención del mundo, solo ahora se daba cuanta de lo que debía haber hecho, lo único lamentable era que comprendió su error cuando ya la había perdido.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Las dos semanas siguientes parecieron arrastrarse para todos los chicos. Roy ya no sabia que hacer para que Riza lo perdonara, la seguía a todas partes, había intentado llamar su atención e incluso le había obsequiado flores pero Riza pasaba de el como si fuera el peor de los criminales, para terminar de complicar las cosas, Psiren pararía no quered entender que entre ellos ya no existía nada y lo provocaba todo lo posible. Cada ves que Riza veía aquella efusivas muestras de afecto parecía fulminarlo con la mirada.

Por su lado Riza se había refugiado en la amistad incondicional de sus amigas y de su nuevo aliado, Maes. El chico se había portado de maravillas con ella, pasaban tardes juntos estudiando y hablando sobre algunos libros, no solían sacar a Roy en el tema de conversaron por que Riza aun sufría demasiado con ello, pero el hecho de contar con su incondicional apoyo le subía mucho el animo, sobre todo cuando la arpía de Psiren se tiraba a los brazos de Roy como la mujerzuela que Riza creía que era.

Winry había entrado en la mayor etapa de madures que le habían visto en la vida. Nada de llantos o de pataletas infantiles, ni siquiera miraba a Ed y a su nueva amiga, Al con toda la paciencia del mundo había intentado animarla un poco. Sabia lo mal que lo estaba pasando su hermano y quería ayudarlo, pero desgraciadamente como la actitud de la rubia era completamente diferente a las que el había conocido anteriormente no sabia que hacer con ella.

Ed por su parte esperaba que Winry volviera a hablar con el. Sabía que no era la mejor de sus decisiones pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? No podía pedirle ayuda a Roy por que apenas era capas de pensar en otra cosas que no fuera solucionar sus problemas con Riza, y Al, bueno Al intentaba ser de ayuda pero Winry lo consideraba su amigo y no podía dejar mal a su hermano por intentar solucionar el problema en el que se había temido.

Gracia, Maes y Al simplemente se habían convertido en los chivos expiatorios de las tortuosas relaciones amorosas de sus amigos, eran los que escuchaban y consolaban y sobre todo los que intentaban urdir un muy buen plan para que volvieran ser tan amigos como antes, bueno, o por lo menos que volvieran a hablarse.

Precisamente eso era lo que estaban haciendo esa tarde en la heladería, Maes no podía negar que a su ves tenia otros motivos por estar tan interesado en la salida, Gracia le estaba pareciendo cada día que pasaba una chica mas interesante, solo esperaba que ella pensara lo mismo.

-¿Por qué simplemente no los encerramos en una habitación sin comida y agua hasta que no tengan mas opción que decidirse a hacer las paces?- les dijo Maes después de una hora de idear absurdos planes que no llegaron a ningún fin-. Roy esta insoportable y no deja de molestarme por que voy a casa de Riza, cree que tengo dobles intenciones.

-¿Y no las tienes, Maes?- le preguntó Gracia con una sonrisa- Mi amiga es una chica muy bonita y perfectamente podrías pensar en ella como algo mas que una amiga.

Maes se sonrojo y le lanzó una mirada de profunda molestia a Al que había comenzado a reírse, era el colmo que hasta Gracia le tomare el pelo sobre eso.

-Claro que no las tengo, Riza es una buena amiga pero yo estoy interesado en otra persona.

-¿Ha si?- le preguntó Al mirando a Gracia significativamente-. Me gustaría saber quien es la afortunada.

-Si, dinos Maes, quizás podamos ayudarte- le dijo Gracia animada, Maes la miro a los ojos y se sonrojó aun mas.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de mí, sino de Riza, Roy, Winry y Ed. Así que dejémonos de tonterías y pensemos en alguna solución sensata.

-Como quieras- le dijo el menor de lo Elric sin perder el buen animo-. Por que simplemente no tenemos una reunión en casa de Gracia, seria un lugar neutral y podríamos juntarlos para que hablaran, quizá hasta podríamos hacerlo todos para intentar que todo volviera a la normalidad, si no resulta, todavía podemos aceptar le plan de Maes y encerrarlos hasta que cedan.

-Si no existe una mejor opción estoy de acudo con Al- dijo Maes-. Vamos, Gracia, di que si y terminemos con este problema, mientras antes sepamos si se perdonaran o se odiaran para toda la vida, mucho mejor para nosotros.

-De acuerdo- les dijo la chica con pesar- Pero si comienzan a despedazar la casa ustedes serán los principales responsables

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Riza estaba furiosa al tener sentado frente a ella a Roy que no paraba de mirarla. Gracia intentaba hacer lo mas amena posible la conversación pero era evidente que los animo no estaban de lo mejor. Winry estaba acaparando a Al y como había sido su costumbre en los últimos días pasaba completamente de Ed, el mayor de los Elric se había limitado a unirse a la conversación de sus amigas y para sorpresa de ambas parecía mantener una buena relación con Roy, llegando incluso al punto de bromear de ves en cuando con el. Sin embargo Maes no había llegado y Gracia ya estaba entrando en un estado de colapso nervioso. Una cosa era intentar lidiar con su amigos enfadaos, pero sola no creía poder ser capas de hacerlo.

En ese momento fue Roy el que pareció perder definitivamente la paciencia, se puso de pie y miro a Riza desafíante.

-Se que esta reunión es una estupidez, lamento decirlo así, Gracia, pero si Riza me va a ignorar toda la noche lo mejor será que me vaya.

-¿Por que no te dejas de hablar estupideces, Mustang?- le dijo la rubia-. Aprende a comportarte.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que me des otra oportunidad Riza, ¿es tan difícil que me concedas eso? Te he intentado demostrar por todos los medios que estoy interesado en ti, ya no se que mas hacer.

Riza se sonrojo la notar que todos la observaba, ¡¿Por que Roy siempre tenía que convertirla en el centro de la atención?! Se aclaro la voz antes de responderle.

-Roy- le dijo el tono suave-. De verdad que me halaga la atención que me has dedicado estos días, pero lamentablemente no puedo corresponderte.

-¿Por lo de Psiren?- le preguntó el con molestia.

El primer impuso de Riza fue decirle que si, pero sabia que no seria lo mas adecuado, pensó un momento en lo que le diría hasta que al fin se decidió.

-No puedo corresponderte porque estoy interesada en otra persona.

Esta ve no fue solo Roy el que se quedo perplejo, Gracia y Winry parecían tanto o mas confundidas que el.

-No te creo- le dijo por fin el chico-. Si fuera así ya lo sabríamos, ¿Por qué no nos dices entonces su nombre?

Riza noto que se sonrojaba pero no se dejo intimidar, cuando Maes cruzó la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios pidiendo disculpas por el retraso supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se acerco a saludar al joven que como tantas otra veces le sonreía con familiaridad, sin embargo Riza se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, incluyendo a Maes que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Riza se volvió a mirar a Roy con una sonrisa.

-Pues ya lo sabes, Roy. Estoy enamorada de Maes.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero no me odien, bueno pueden hacerlo por que yo también me odie cuando revise lo que había escrito,( no se que me pasa que ando tan mala), espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap anterior, y espero que este también. Como ves todo parece ir de mal en peor, pobre Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**e****spiaplan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior aunque tal ves me odies por este, pero ya veras que las cosas mejoraran. Roy debe sufrir un poco. También me subes mucho el animo al saber que te gusta la relación de Ed y Win, ni te imaginas lo que me ha costado, por eso casi nunca los meto en la historia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**AnAbLaCk0516**: Como ves a Roy le llueve sobre mojado, a ver como se repone de este. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap, y como ves las cosas a Roy se le vienen difíciles. Sobre lo de Rose, bueno, no creo que la mate por lo menos no en esta historia, pero no te preocupes, no se quedara con Ed, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**i****are**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero seguirte sorprendiendo. Como ves a Roy no le ha ido tan bien y hay que ver como se toma esta noticia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves a Roy las cosas se le complican cada vez mas, ahora a ver como sale de esta. Sobre Ed ya te das cuenta de que recién esta abriendo los ojos, lastima que Win ya no lo quiera ni ver. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**HimiKo**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Como ves todo pinta para mal, sobre Al la próxima semana entrara en la lista de los aproblemados así que veremos una mayor participación del pobre chico. Gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Reconociendo los errores y un noviazgo inoportuno**.

Riza seguía sentada en el sofá de la casa de Gracia contemplando con algo de horror todo lo que había ocurrido, principalmente, por culpa de ella.

Luego de haber besado a Maes la sorpresa se extendió en todos los presentes, partiendo por el mismo Maes que no entendía nada de nada. Gracia y Winry la miraban como si estuviera loca y Roy después de lanzarle una mirada de profundo odio salio de la casa sin mayores explicaciones.

Hughes ni siquiera le pidió que le explicara que sucedía, se disculpo con prisa y salio en busca de su amigo, para sorpresa de todos, Ed lo siguió y hasta ese momento no tenían noticias de ellos. Quizás por lo mal que se sentía mil ideas estupidas se le venían a Riza a la cabeza. Temía que Roy se desquitara con Maes por su gran error y lo que más le preocupaba era que el joven no la perdonara nunca más.

Pero eso era lo que ella quería, ¿o no? Se suponía que había montado semejante espectáculo para que Roy Mustang la dejara en paz, sin embargo ahora hubiera hecho lo posible por volver el tiempo atrás y no sentirse así de culpable.

Nuevamente pensó que todo lo que había ocurrido en los pasados días. Roy se había portado muy bien con ella, sin embargo Riza aun se sentía tan dolida por lo ocurrido con Psiren que no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Le había costado mucho asumir que Roy le gustaba realmente y en solo unos minutos el había pisoteado sus esperanzas.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Mustang que estabas enamorada de Maes?

Riza levanto los ojos para encontrarse con Al que se sentó frente a ella. Su amigo no parecía molesto ni decepcionado, simplemente parecía esperar una respuesta de su parte antes de tomar una decisión con respecto a como actuar.

-Supongo que por que soy una tonta- dijo Riza con una leve sonrisa-. Quería que Roy me dejara en paz.

-Y lo más probable es que lo consigas- respondió el menor de los Elric-. Pero no me gustaría que se enfadara con Hughes por culpa de esa mentira, ellos son muy buenos amigos y sabes a la perfección que a Roy le duele más que te fijes en su mejor amigo a que lo hicieras en otra persona.

-Lo se, pero te prometo que en ese momento no pensé, solo vi entrar a Maes en el salón y me dije "es mi salvación", si hubiera estado en la misma situación y los que hubieran entrado hubiera sido Ed o tu también los habría metido en este lió.

Al se echo a reír y Riza se sintió mucho mas relajada, su amigo siempre lograba que todas la situaciones difíciles parecieran mucho mejores de lo que eran realmente.

´-Eso quiere decir que no te gusta Hughes, ¿verdad?

Riza se sonrojo bastante y negó con desanimo.

-No te negare que me parece un joven encantador y que nos llevamos de maravillas, pero no. No me gusta.

-Porque estas enamorada de Mustang- concluyó Al-. Quien lo iba imaginar, la mejor alumna de la escuela enamorada del chico problema, la vida tiene muchas vueltas.

De verdad que las tenias, pensó Riza, sobre todo por que en ese momento Winry y Gracia entraban al salón con expresión preocupada.

-Roy aun no llega a su casa y la madre de Maes nos dijo que había venido para acá, esperemos que Roy no se haya decidido por tirarse al rió en un intento de suicidio.

-¡Win!- le recriminó Al-. Deja de decir esas tonterías, no haces más que preocuparnos.

La rubia sonrió y se sentó al lado del menor de los Elric, Gracia sin embargo siguió de pie y se mostraba rara.

-¿De verdad te gusta Maes?- le preguntó Gracia a Riza que no sabia por que su amiga actuaba así.

-Sabes perfectamente que no, si fuera así ustedes habrían sido las primeras en saberlo, simplemente cometí un error.

-Un error muy egoísta, Riza, ¿te has dado cuenta del problema en el que has metido a muchos de nosotros por tus caprichos?

Riza abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no era capas de formular en su cabeza ninguna defensa coherente. Sabia que lo que su amiga le reprochaba era verdad, sin embargo no entendía su actitud de molestia, había esperado que la comprendiera, no que la regañara.

-Creo que Riza se ha dado cuenta del error que cometió, solo tiene que recapacitar y ver como lo soluciona- se apresuro a intervenir Al.

- ¡No la justifiques, quieres! Desde hace no se cuanto tiempo hemos tenido que estar todos pendientes de sus discusiones con Roy. Maes, tu y yo hemos intentado idear mil cosas para que ambos solucionen sus problemas, a hora resulta que a Riza se le ocurre inventar una estupidez para salvar su dignidad ante Mustang sin tomar en cuenta que Maes se vera metido en un horrible lió por ella.

- Nunca fue esa mi intención, Gracia, me equivoque y lo reconozco, pero no entiendo por que estas tan molesta.

Durante unos minutos la joven miro a Riza desafíante, Al intercambio una mirada nerviosa con Winry y esperaba como dispuesto a intervenir si las cosas se complicaban.

-Por que a mi me gusta Maes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Riza no sabia que decirle a Gracia, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que había estado tan sumida en sus problemas que no se percato de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Ahora que lo pensaba resultaba hasta lógico, Gracia y Maes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tomaban clases similares y el problema que ella Y Roy habían generado los había unido sin que lo quisieran. Intento ponerse en el lugar de su amiga, si ella hubiera vivido semejando escena se habría desmoronado, que Gracia estuviera enfadada por su estupidez era de lo mas comprensible.

- Gracia…de verdad- Riza se acerco hasta ella-. Yo lo lamentó.

La joven asintió pero no la quiso mirar.

- Ya no tiene importancia, no me siento muy bien, creo que me voy a dormir.

Gracia se fue a su habitación y Riza pensó en seguirla pero Al le aconsejo que la dejara descansar esa noche, ya al día siegue intentaría solucionar los problemas. Riza solo esperaba que su amigo tuviera razón y no hubiera acometido un error irreparable.

---------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

La noche se estaba poniendo muy helada, y tanto para Roy como para Ed que se había dejado las chaquetas en casa de Gracia parecía un verdadero suplicio, pero ninguno se quejaba y seguían sentados en el parque, vació a esas horas, dejando que la hora pasara.

Roy no había dicho nada desde que salieron de casa de Gracia, Maes por un momento había temido que su amigo lo golpeara o lo culpara por aquello, pero al parecer Roy estaba tan desanimado que no era capas de hacer nada. Ed y Maes consideraban que eso era aun mas terrible que verlo molesto.

- Vamos, Mustang- le dijo Ed-. Deja de compadecerte y sube ese ánimo.

-¿Me pueden decir que demonios tiene Maes para gustarle a Riza que yo no tenga?- les pregunto el chico desanimado.

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso?- pregunto Ed-. En primer lugar Maes es un buen chico y no se mete en problemas, le gustan las mismas cosas que a Riza y ella no lo ha encontrado con una ex novia besándose en pleno pasillo de la escuela, ¿sigo o con eso te basta?

Roy lo miro furioso pero Ed solo se limito a sonreír.

- Gracias por deprimirme aun más, Ed. ¿Has venido a presenciar mi destrucción o tenias la esperanza de que me suicidara?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas- dijo el mayor de los Elric con calma-. Tu me has ayudado a mi con Winry y todo hubiera salido bien si yo no hubiera cometido tantos errores, quizás solo desee devolverte la mano.

- Ed tiene razón, Roy, no te puedes deprimir por algo así.

-Tu no me hables, mal amigo- le dijo el chico a Maes- Te dije que no te acercaras de Riza y no me hiciste caso; mira como están ahora las cosas.

-No seas idiota,Roy, esta claro que Riza te mintió, pero si no te quieres dar cuenta es asunto tuyo, no mío- le dijo el chico molesto-. Riza me agrada mucho, pero no me gusta y solo me he acercado a ella estas últimas semanas por que con Gracia pensábamos que quizás así te perdonara y tuvieras otra oportunidad. Ahora no estoy tan seguro de que la merezcas.

- No cometas los mismos errores que he cometido yo- le dijo Ed con desgana-. No me di cuenta hasta muy tarde de lo que pasaba ante mis ojos, ahora creo que es demasiado tarde.

Roy se echo a reír y le dio una palmada a Ed en el hombro.

- Hablas como un anciano, enano- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Pero entiendo el mensaje- Roy se puso de pie y se acerco hasta donde Maes lo observada-.Lamento haber dudado de ti, amigo, pero aun así ten esto presente, si Riza no es may no lo será de nadie, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no amenazo en vano.

- Eres un idiota, Mustang- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué harás ahora con Riza?

Roy medito un momento sobre aquello, pero al final tomo una decisión.

-Por esta ves no seré yo el que pida disculpas- les dijo muy serio-. Si Riza quiere que le vuelva a dirigir la palabra tendrá que venir a darme una explicación.

-¿Y si no lo hace?- se aventuro a preguntar Ed.

-Bueno, si es así me quedara claro que no desea nada conmigo, y aunque me duela aceptarlo, a dejar definitivamente tranquila.

--------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer como ustedes las mujeres son capaces de complicar tanto las cosas- le dijo Al a Winry mientras la acompañaba hasta su casa. La joven iba cabizbaja a su lado y no había hablado mucho en todo el camino-. ¿Estas preocupada por Ed?

Winry se sonrojó un poco pero asintió.

- Desde que salieron de casa de Gracia no hemos sabido nada de ello, quizás le haya pasado algo malo…

- Olvídate de eso. Se que Roy parece un poco irresponsable, pero Maes no lo es, solo tenemos que esperar a que aclaren las cosas. Quizás cuando llegue a casa mi hermano ya este allí.

- Si fuera así, ¿podrías avisarme?

Al asintió con una sonrisa. No podía entender como su hermano era tan tonto y había dejado que Winry se fuera de su lado.

-Realmente mi hermano tiene que ser un idiota si no es capas de ver todo lo que lo quieres, espero que algún día lo note, Win, de verdad te deseo suerte y si pudiera hacer algo por ayudarte no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

-¿Por que Ed no puede ser igual de encantador que tu, Al?- le peguntó con desanimo.

-Por que si Ed se pareciera a mi no te gustaría, Win, es así de simple.

Winry sonrió, lo mas seguro era de que Al tuviera razón, eran las diferencian que tenia con Ed las que a ella le habían llamado la atención, a pesar de todo lo que se había esforzado no había podido lograr olvidarlo, la verdad es que dudaba poder hacerlo algún día.

-¿Crees que le importe algo a tu hermano?

-Claro que si- le dijo el chico con seguridad-. Vieras lo afligido que esta por que no quieres hablarle, seguramente teme que te fijes en otro chico y que lo olvides por completo.

Como por arte de magia las palabras de el menor de los Elric le dieron una idea, miro a Al que camina despreocupado a su lado y evaluó las posibilidades, seria arriesgado, pero si todo salía como lo planeaba tendría mucho mas que ganar.

-Al, aseé un momento me dijiste que si estuviera en tus manos harías todo lo posible por ayudarme- le dijo la rubia con una radiante sonrisa-. Ya se como puedes hacerlo.

-¿A si?- dijo el- Habla, Win, soy todo oídos para ti.

- Bueno…- comenzó la joven- lo que me gustaría que hicieras es que… Al, ¿querrías ser mi novio?

El chico se paro en seco y la miro como si hubiera perdido el juicio, probablemente lo había perdió, peso el chico.

- Winry, de verdad se que las cosas entre Ed y un no van del toda bien, pero eso no quiere decir… - se sonrojo notoriamente-. De verdad que me pareces una chica guapa pero…

-No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novio de verdad, Alphonse, solo que finjas serlo para sacarle celos a tu hermano.

Al contemplo todas las posibilidades existentes. Podía ser que el plan de Winry diera los resultados esperados y tanto Winry como Ed resolvieran sus problemas, pero si eso no era así podía ser que su hermano terminara envenenándolo "sin querer" con alguno de sus experimentos, Ed no le perdonaría algo así, ¿o si?

- No puedo- le dijo Al muy seguro de que era lo correcto-. Mi hermano me mataría si hacemos algo así.

-¡Oh, vamos Al!, no me puedes hacer esto- le dijo la rubia agarrandose de su brazo y fingiendo que rompería a llorar. Al estuvo a punto de ceder ante esto, pero se recordó que tenia que ser fuerte.

-No, Win, y hagas lo que hagas no cambiare de opinión.

- Perfecto- le dijo la chica muy seria-. Si tú no me quieres ayudar, tendré que verme en la obligación de buscar a otro voluntario.

Al gimió la pensar que su amiga seria mas que capas de hacer algo así. La miro con reproche antes de hablar.

- Tú ganas, Win. Dime que es lo que deseas que haga.

---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Riza se sentía especialmente nerviosa esa mañana, durante toda la noche no había hecho más que pensar en lo que había ocurrido y en los muchos errores que ella había cometido. Pero en ese momento se sentía muy segura sobre lo que tenia que hacer, solo esperaba no acobardarse en el momento.

Sabía que Gracia llegaría de las primeras a la escuela, y Roy, bueno con el solo esperaba que fuera. De solo pensar que le pudiera haber ocurrido algo la ponía enferma. Decidió esperar junto a la entrada para así ver llegar a Gracia y poder hablar enseguida con ella, luego esperaría por Maes y finalmente hablaría con Roy, sabia que el chico esa ves no la perdonaría tan fácilmente como en otras ocasiones.

Parecía absurdo pensar que ella, que se creía tan madura, hubiera hecho tamaña estupidez, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era responsabilizarse por su actos y asumir las consecuencias, fueran positivas o negativas.

En cuanto Gracia apareció en la escuela supo que las cosas irían bien. Su amiga lucia mucho mas tranquila y le sonrió en cuanto la miro.

-Gracia, sobre lo de ayer de verdad lo siento, se que me comporte de forma infantil y egoísta, pero si hubiera sabido que tu sentías algo mas por Maes te juro que jamás se me habría ocurrido hacer algo así.

-Lo se- contesto la joven con una sonrisa-. Creo que ayer también me pase un poco pero temía que fuera verdad lo que habías dicho y que bueno… no sabia como poder competir contra ti- Gracia se ruborizó un poco al decirle esto a su amiga, pero sabia que no tenia mas motivos para seguirle ocultando algo así.

- Ya puedes estar tranquila- Riza le sonrió-. Maes no me gusta y creo que hasta no resuelva algunos cuanto problemas que tengo en estos momentos con Roy Mustang dudo que me pueda fijar en uno chico.

-Deberías ir pensado ahora lo que harás- le dijo su amiga-. Tu peor pesadilla acaba de llegar.

Riza se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Roy y Maes platicaban despreocupadamente, cuando pasaron a su lado Maes hizo ademán de acercarse a saludarlas pero Roy ni siquiera la miro. Riza sintió como se le oprimía le pecho por la angustia.

-Tengo que hablar con el- le dijo a Gracia en tono de disculpa.

-Lo se, así que no pierdas mas tiempo- la alentó la joven-. El entenderá. Después de todo Mustang, no es el mejor ejemplo a seguir, si tu le has perdonado sus errores, perfectamente Roy puede perdonar los tuyos.

Riza asintió y corrió para poder alcanzar a los jóvenes que seguían su camino. Cuando llamo a Maes este volteo sorprendido pero sonrió al verla.

-Me alegra mucho verte, Riza. ¿Te encuentras mejor hoy?

Riza se sonrojo un poco pero intento sonreír.

-Mucho mejor, por lo menos ahora me doy cuenta de las tonterías que hice ayer- miro a ambos chicos pero Roy seguía sin mirarla-. Maes, por favor perdóname por haberte metido en este problema, tu no tenias culpa de nada y sin embargo creo que lo pasaste bastante mal por mi culpa.

- No te negare que tuve una noche algo… complicada- con una mirada le dio a entender a Riza que Roy no se había tomado muy bien las cosas.

-Maes, ¿te importaría dejarme un momento a solas con Roy?- pegunto Riza-

-Por mi no hay inconveniente- le guiño el ojo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Lo siento- Riza seguía de pie junto a Roy que no la miraba, se sentía tonta por lo que estaba haciendo pero sabia que su conciencia no la dejaría en paz si no se disculpaba-. No quería que lo pasaras tan mal por mi culpa, lo de Maes fue todo un mal entendido, lo utilicé para vengarme de ti porque estaba moleta por lo de Psiren, de verdad estoy arrepentida, Roy.

El joven esta ves si la miro a los ojos. Riza esperaba encontrar molestia en su mirada sin embargo Roy le sonreía.

-M e alegra mucho saber que no estas interesada en mi mejor amigo, así me evitas la molestia que seria tener que deshacerme también de el.

-¿Eso significa queme perdonas?

Roy se aproximo hasta ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la beso en los labios. Fue apenas un inocente roce pero Riza noto como se sonrojaba. No sabia que decirle.

-Con eso me basta por el momento- le dijo el con una sonrisa- Pero aun tendrás que hacer muchos meritos. Vamos, los chicos tienen que estar ansiosos por saber quien de los dos será la victima esta vez.

Riza sonrió mas tranquila al darse cuenta que Roy no estaba molesto. Quizás aun tuviera una oportunidad. Llegaron hasta donde Gracia, Maes y Ed los esperaban, al ver que venían juntos y más tranquilos Maes se acerco a decirle algo a los otros joven que rompieron a reír.

-Por lo vista ya han vuelto a la normalidad- dijo Hughes sonriente. Nos alegramos mucho por ustedes, así que solo nos falta conseguir que cierta rubia vuelva a hablar con Ed y todo solucionado.

-Yo no quiero que…- Ed se callo al ver que en ese momento Winry y Al se acercaban hablando animadamente, no le paso desapercibido que ambos iban tomados de la mano.

Cuando Winry estuvo frente a sus amigas les sonrió radiante.

- ¡Chicas, Al y yo somos novios!

Ed simplemente se limito a mirarla sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría. El resto sabia que se avecinaban aun mas problemas.

---------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les ha gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a Ali que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y Riza se dio cuenta de su error y Roy la perdono pero Win tuvo un plan aun peor, ahora a ver como queda el pobre Ed. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves Riza se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y Roy la perdono, Ahora le toca sufrir a Ed con el plan de Win, a ver si consigue algo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves algunas cosas se solucionan y otras se complican. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**Ayumi Warui**: Como ves por lo menos no todo termino tan mal, Riza se dio cuenta de su pequeño gran error y Roy aprovechó la oportunidad. Solo que ahora es Win la que tiene un brillante plan. Sobre mis actualizaciones es verdad que actualizo el mismo día de la semana. Como ves son varias y para no perderme dejo un día determinado para dedicarme a esa historia (los que me conocen saben que tengo una tendencia a ser muy rutinaria y ordenada, jejeje) Sobre mis errores, ¡mil perdones! La verdad es que se que a veces las ideas se me enredan un poco, pero ocurre que mi ortografía es HORRIBLE, por lo cual cuando tengo que hacer la corrección no es un par de palabras las que tengo que corregir, sino un montón, además quizás sea por el hecho de que yo soy la que he escribo la historia y la tengo tan presente que cuando releo no me doy mucha cuenta de los errores, entonces ahí esta el gran problema. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Agradezco que te haya dado el tiempo para saludarme, ojala te vaya bien en tus exámenes, y nos leemos cuanto tenga mas tiempo, ciao.

**AnaBlack0516**: Espero que te haya gustado también este chap, como ves las cosas han mejorado bastante entre Roy y Riza pero ahora Win lo esta complicando todo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**** Un plan de reconciliación.**

Mientras Winry sonreía radiante, Al parecía estar buscando un sitio donde esconderse del campo de visión de su hermano. Sabía que estaría a salvo mientras Ed no reaccionara del todo, sin embargo cuando asimilara completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo mataría.

-¿Novios?- preguntaron Gracia y Riza al mismo tiempo con sorpresa.

-Si, ¿no creen que es estupendo?- les preguntó la rubia.

El ataque de risa que le dio a Roy le quito toda la emoción o tensión al momento, Winry le lanzo una mirada asesina pero el joven pararía no darse por aludido, fue en ese momento de descuido en que Ed aprovechó de tomar a su hermano del brazo y lo arrastro hasta meterlo en un aula vacía.

Ed lo miro furioso y Al, sabiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba comenzó a pensar en una historia creíble.

-¡Explícate!- le ordeno el mayor de los Elric a su hermano que lo miraba nervioso.

-Hermano…- le dijo el chico con tristeza-, se que para ti esto debe ser complicado de entender, pero de verdad tengo una muy buena explicación para esto…

-¡¿Por que tenias que pedirle a Winry que fuera tu novia?! ¡Hay un montón de chicas, Al!, ¿Por qué tenias que pedírselo a ella?

-Yo no se lo pido, te lo prometo.

-Si fue ella, ¿Por qué aceptaste?

Al se encontraba en una encrucijada. Si le contaba la verdad de lo que ocurría a su hermano estaría traicionando a Winry; si no le contaba nada a Ed, corría el riego de que el no lo perdonara.

-¿Por que no eres capas de ver las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor, Ed?, no todo es tan simple como tu lo vez, no te daré mis motivos por lo que estoy haciendo esto, pero estoy seguro de que si tengo una buena explicación.

Ed se paseaba de un lado para otro en la sala vacía, cada cierto tiempo le lanzaba alguna mirada furibunda a su hermano para al parecer estaba intentando encofra alguna explicación lógica a todo ese embrollo.

-Prefería haberme enterado por ti, Al- le dijo Ed con sentimiento-. Quizás hubiera sido capas de comprender lo que te pasaba con ella…

-Ed, ¡cállate!- le dijo el chico exasperado esta ves-. Se que estas molesto y te entiendo, pero si estamos metidos en este lió es por tu culpa, así que no intentes hacerme sentir a mi culpable por tus errores. Por una vez en tu vida analiza todo lo que esta ocurriendo y ve que parte de culpa es tuya y encuentra una manera de solucionarlo.

Ed miraba asombrado a su hermano, por lo general el que en enfada siempre era el y Al era quien intentaba controlarlo, ver a su hermano pequeño tan molesto le parecía lo mas extraño del mundo.

El menor de los Elric salio de la sala dando un portazo, odiaba hacerle eso a su hermano, pero quizás Win tuviera razón y no tendría otra manera de obligarlo a abrir los ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Cuando la fin Roy fue capas de respira con normalidad nuevamente, tanto las chicas como Maes lo miraban con cierta molestia, sobre todo Winry.

-¡¿Se puede saber que te parece tan gracioso, Roy?- le dijo la rubia con rabia contenida.

-Pues simple- le contesto el chico-, que esa es una de las cosas mas estupidas que he oído en mi vida, y eso que me han dicho muchas. Si Ed es capas de utilizar un cuarto de su gran cerebro en ver mas allá de sus narices se dará cuenta al igual que la mayoría de nosotros que esto es una mentira.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!, ¡Al es mi novio!- le grito Winry.

- Y te creemos, el punto es que sospecho que la relación que tienes con ese pobre chico es simplemente para atormentar al idiota de Ed.

-¿Es verdad eso, Win?- le preguntó Riza llena de duda, sabia que su amiga podía tener unas ideas descabellas, pero meter a Alphonse en todo eso era muy distinto.

-Yo… ¡Claro que no!, con Al simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro.

-Y yo soy el alumno modelo de la escuela- le dijo Roy con sarcasmo-. Cuantas mentiras Rockbell, y yo que pensaba que eras una de las personas más honesta que había conocido.

En ese momento Al llego hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos reunido y se sorprendió un poco la ver la expresión molesta de Winry y las miradas escrutadoras de sus amigas, Roy le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras Maes se mantenía al margen.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto el chico.

-Claro que no, Al- le dijo Roy-. En horabuena, muchas felicitaciones por esta nueva pareja, creo que son el uno para el otro, ¿Por qué no nos dan la satisfacción de ver cuanto se aman? ¿Por que no besas a tu novio, Rockbell?

La mirada de prefundo odio que le lanzo la chica fue seguida por el sonrojo de Al, Roy lamentaba estar provocando todo ese espectáculo sobre todo sabiendo que Riza se lo reprocharía luego, pero Ed se había portado de maravilla con el y no iba a permitir que esa pequeña arpía viniera a jugar con sus sentimientos, ¿desde cuándo era tan sensible?

- Al es tímido- se justifico Winry-. Además ahora tenemos que ir a clases- diciendo esto tomo al joven de la mano y se lo llevo a rastras lejos de sus amigos.

Riza le dio un suave puñetazo a Roy en el brazo, a lo que el joven fingió que le había dolido y comenzó a sobarse.

-¿Por que has hecho eso? Al lo estaba pasando realmente mal por tu culpa, Mustang.

-Lo se, pero no podía dejar que Rockbell piense que lo que esta haciendo es lo correcto. Solo mírate tú como ejemplo, Riza, estuviste s punto de perderme.

- No hay caso contigo, creo que me voy- le dijo la joven simulando que se marchaba pero Roy le sonrió y la sujeto del brazo.

-Era una broma, pero ahora me pondré serio- le dijo llevándose la mano al corazón-. ¿No les da pena Ed?

-Claro que si. Pero el también se ha portado mal con Winry- intervino Gracia con su habitual tranquilidad.

-Quizás a Ed no le guste Rockbell y todos insisten en que deben estar juntos- dijo Maes pero al ver la expresión de desaprobación del resto se encogió de hombros-. Tenemos que pensar en todas la alternativas.

- Es obvio que a Ed le gusta Winry, pero también lo es que el no reconocerá lo que siente a menos que se vea forzado a hacerlo- Roy parecía pensativo-. Tenemos que buscar la manera de conseguir que lo haga.

-Si es por presión, el plan de Win podría funcionar, se vera forzado a admitir lo que siente- dijo Gracia.

-Pero como es su hermano el que esta metido en esto, Ed no querrá serle desleal, eso es un punto en contra- afirmo Hughes.

-Entonces tendremos que conseguir que se reúnan y hablen para que solucionen sus problemas, es la única forma de que se reconcilien- Riza se sonrojó un poco al notar que Roy no lo quitaba los ojos de encima-. La idea de Winry fue muy tonta, pero aun estamos a tiempo de que lo solucionen antes que de Ed se enfade aun mas con Al.

Roy le sonreía radiante a Riza y le encanto ver que por lo menos ya no lo ignoraba y si tenía que conseguir que las cosas entre sus amigos mejoraran para que ella lo mirara con otros ojos, lograría que Ed y Winry se terminaran jurando amor eterno antes de que concluyera esa semana.

- Riza tiene razón, ese par necesita tener un buen momento para hablar a solas- la sonrisa malicia que asomo a los labios del joven le advirtieron a Maes que su amigo estaba maquinando algo-. Y tengo la idea perfecta, pero necesitare que me ayuden.

La campana los saco de su meditación. Los cuatro ingresaron a clases y esta vez se sentaron juntos para que Roy los pusiera al tanto de su plan.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------

-¿Eres Edward Elric?- le pregunto un chico de unos once años mirando muy atento al mayor de los Elric.

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Esto es para ti- le dijo el pequeño tendiéndole una nota- Te lo envía esa chica rubia que esta allí- informó mientas indicaba a Winry que platicaba con Al en es momento.

-Gracias- le dijo el joven mientras veía alejarse al niño, abrió la nota y se sorprendió al ver el mensaje, Winry quería verlo a la hora de almuerzo en la sala de deportes. Se guardo la nota en el bolsillo preguntándose que querría esta vez la rubia, aun estaba de pésimo humor y no creía poder soportar otra discusión, sin embargo se moría por solucionar los problemas que tenía con ella y saber si realmente entre ella y su hermano pasaba algo, si era así, el ya no tendría nada mas que hacer. No podía enfadarse con Al por haber ganado lo que el se había encargado de perder desde hacia tanto tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

-Prometo recompensarte muy bien cuando todo esto termine Al, te lo prometo, pero por favor no me dejes tirada ahora- le suplicaba Winry a su enfadado amigo que no parecía dispuesto a oír razones esta ves.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que estaba Ed cuando supo de nuestra supuesta relación? ¡No! ¡No la tienes Win por que no tuviste que soportar sus regaños! No puedo seguir adelante con esto, si mi padre se entera…

-¿Eres tu Winry Rockbell?- le pregunto el chico que hacia unos pocos minutos había estado con Ed, a la rubia que lo miró extrañada.

- Si, ¿porque, pequeñito? ¿Ocurre algo?

- Toma. Esto es para ti- le dijo al entregarle la nota-. Te la envía el chico que esta sentado allá- esta vez le indico al mayor de los Elric.

Winry miro sorprendida a Al que se limito a encogerse de hombros, el chico se fue y quedaron nuevamente solos.

-¿Que esperas para abrirla? Quiero saber si con esa carta nos destierra para siempre de su vida- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Winry leyó y una sonrisa asomo a sus labios y se laso a abrasar a su amigo.

-¡Quiere verme a la hora de almuerzo en la sala de deportes, Al!- Winry soltó una carcajada-. Todo esto esta dando resultado, ¿te das cuenta?

-Me alegro por ti Win, y la verdad, es que por mi también, no creo que hubiera podido llegar a dormir a casa sabiendo que tendría que compartir habitación con mi hermano, temo que me intente matar mientras duermo.

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

-Buen trabajo, chico- le dijo Roy al niño mientras le entregaba el dinero acordado-. Y recuerda, ni una apalabra de esto a nadie, ¿esta bien?

-Claro que si.

Riza lo vio alejarse y miro con cierto reproche a Roy, sin embargo no podía negar que había sido algo muy listo de su parte.

-No dejas de sorprenderme, sabes- le dijo la rubia-. Supongo que has utilizado demasiado a menudo este tipo de estrategias.

-Bueno, algunas veces- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta ella-. Pero solo hago lo necesario para ayudar a dos almas que sufren.

Riza sonrió y se alejo de el antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si Roy la seguía mirando de esa forma ya no estaría segura de poder ponerle un límite. El no la dejaba pensar con lucidez.

-¿Y como comprobaremos que las cosas marchen bien, ¿has pensado también en eso?

-Claro que si. Es tan simple como que nosotros los vigilemos, si las cosas entre Rockbell y Ed se complican, intervenimos y si terminan reconciliándose nos limitamos a hacernos los sorprendidos cuando nos lo cuenten.

Riza asintió con cierta desconfianza. Toda parecía demasiado simple, sin embargo temía que algo se saliera de control y terminara complicándolo todo, no quería que Ed y Win se odiaran para siempre.

------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Ed permanecía sentado intentando controlar el nerviosismo, si embargo no podía evitar intentar imaginar que querría hablar Winry con el. En cuanto había terminado la ultima clase de la mañana había prácticamente corriendo a la sala de deportes, sabia que si lo encontraban allí se llevaría un buen regaño ya que a los alumnos no les estaba permitido ir allí si no era en horas de clases, pero esa ves no le importó con tal de saciar su curiosidad.

Cuando vio llegar a la rubia que parecía tan confundida y turbada como el, nuevamente sintió que lo invadía la rabia pero intento controlar sus emociones, había ido hasta allí para encofrar una respuesta a sus dudas, no para discutir con ella otra ves.

-Pensé que quizás ya no vendrías- dijo Ed mas serio de lo normal en el, sin embrago Winry no pareció molestarse por su cometario.

-¿Que es lo que quieres saber, Ed? ¿Pare que me has citado aquí?

El gesto de sorpresa que se reflejo en el rostro del joven le indico a Winry de que algo no iba bien.

-Tú fuiste la que me citaste, la nota…- Ed saco rápidamente una conclusión de lo que había acorrido. Se puso de pie y corrió hasta la puerta, pero llego demasiado tarde ya que el ruido del candado les indico que estaban encerrados.

-¿Que pasó?- Winry parecía realmente asustada.

-¡Se que eres tu, Mustang! ¡Abre esta maldita puerta o te juro que me las pagaras!- le grito furiosos le chico.

-Lamento mucho todo esto, chicos, pero si no se entienden por las buenas, tendrán que entenderse por las malas- les contestó Roy desde el exterior-. Espero que para cuando termine el almuerzo ya hayan arreglado las cosas, si no es así, se perderán las clases de la tarde. Que lo disfruten

Ed apretó los puños la oír la carcajada del chico cuando se marchaba, Winry se sentó con calma y busco en su bolso algo mientras Ed maldecía contra Roy sus estupidas ideas.

-Ten- le dijo la rubia tendiéndole un paquete de galletas-. Siempre traigo algo por si acaso. No creo que te haga mucha gracia morirte de hambre por culpa de Mustang.

- No es necesario…- le dijo avergonzado el chico.

-¡Deja de hacerte el que jamás necesita a nadie, Ed!, solo come y cállate.

Por esa vez el mayor de los Elric obedeció en silencio, se sentó junto a su amiga y comenzó a comer sin decir absolutamente nada. Sabia que en la hora de almuerzo nadie iría por esos lados y si tenían algunas clase en la que utilizaran la sala, recibirían un castigó por estar metidos allí, así que lo único que quedaba por hacer era intentar aclarar las cosas con Winry antes de que entraran a clases para que así Roy los dejara salir.

-¿De verdad estas interesada en Al?

La rubia lo miro un momento algo avergonzada y luego clavo la vista en el piso.

-Ed… se que para ti debe parecer algo extraño, pero te dije la otra ves que ya no esperaría mas por ti, y bueno… Al es un gran chico.

- ¿Te parece que si hablamos, sin discutir, podríamos llegar aun acuerdo? Necesito decirte algo muy serio.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Riza apenas era capas de comer algo de su plato. Solo de pensar en lo mal que lo estarían pasando sus amigos encerrados se el quitaba el apetito. Miro a Roy que se encontraba frente a ella comiendo como si nada y le dieron ganas de golpearlo por insensible.

-¿No te preocupa ni siquiera aun poco lo que pase entre ellos? Podrían estarse matando o quizás…

Riza se callo al notar que Roy le había tomado la mano y la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.

- Estarán bien. Te aseguro que arreglaran sus problemas, solo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito para hacerlo.

-Me gustaría tener tu seguridad- le dijo la joven.

-Y a mi me gustaría tenerte a ti- le dijo Roy sin sonreír esta ves-. Se que no he hecho las cosas como debería haberlas hecho contigo, pero de verdad me gustaría que aceptaras mis disculpas y que me dieras otra oportunidad.

-No lo se-Riza bajo la mirada sintiendo como el corazón le latía a toda velocidad en el pecho. Tenia ganas de decirle que lo que mas quería era darle esa oportunidad y creer en el. Quería decirle que a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y que creía que se estaba enamorando de el, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su corazón otra ves así como así. Roy ya la había decepcionado una vez y perfectamente podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Riza se atrevió a mirarlo y noto como sus ojos oscuros la miraban con detenimiento, como intentado leer a través de ella y por un momento Riza se senito tan vulnerable ante el como una niña pequeña.

-¿Me dejaras intentarlo? ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

Las palabras de Riza quedaron interrumpidas por la llegada inoportuna de Psiren, sonrió cuando llego junto la mesa que compartían los dos joven y a pesar de que saludo cortésmente a Riza en sus ojos se veía claramente cuando le desagradaba. Riza ni siquiera le sonrió.

-¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes?- pregunto a Roy tan agradable como de costumbre-. Hace siglos que no hablamos, Roy. He llegado a pensar que me has estado evitando- le dijo riendo.

-La verdad es que si lo he estado haciendo- le contesto Roy con tranquilidad. Riza tuvo gana de reír de la felicidad al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Psiren-. No quería seguir teniendo problemas por tu culpa.

-Oh, no sabia que hubiera tenido problemas por mi compañía, según tenia entendido no tienes novia y yo pensé…

Riza sintió ganas de contestarle un par de cosas, pero una mirada de advertencia d Roy le indico que se quedara callada.

-En eso si te equivocas, Psiren. Riza y yo somos novios.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y aun no se sabe que ocurrirá con Win y Ed, esperemos que funcione el súper plan de Roy y que Riza no lo mate por ponerle de novia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves aun hay que espera a ver si el brillante plan de Roy da resultados y a hora queda ver como se tomo risa eso del noviazgo. Gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**i****are**: Y como ves aun no se soluciona el problema con los Elric pero ya falta poco, ahora Roy anda diciendo que Riza es su novia y a ver como resulta. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**AnAbLaCk0516**: Si, al parecer Win se metió en un gran lió, a ver si la ayuda de Roy la salva de meter en mas problemas al pobre Al. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Alyssa Black**: Muy sabia, es verdad que los problemas son un condimento de la vida, pero ya todo se tonara mas tranquilo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: Descuida, entendí lo que querías decir y de verdad deseos que te vaya muy bien en el examen, se que a veces son horrible peor estudiar es necesario. Espero que este chap también te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Me alegra que todo te haya resultado bien y de verdad me alegra que tengas interés en escribir, así que te enviare un mail especialmente para explicarte como subir en la page y cualquier duda te puedes contactar conmigo en mi correo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13****: Un noviazgo falso, uno verdadero y un semi noviazgo**.

-¡¿Tu novia?!

Psiren miraba a Roy como si el le hubiera dicho que era un extraterrestre. Riza había quedado absolutamente muda y clavaba la mirada en su plato intacto de comida. Roy sonría radiante.

- Si, mi novia. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- le pregunto el joven sin mostrar ni asomo de nerviosismo, sin embargo Roy estaba conciente de que si Riza no lo mataba ahí, delante de Psiren, esperaría a tenerlo a solas para darle una lenta tortura.

-Ninguno- le dijo la chica con rabia, miro a Riza pero ella ni siquiera la miro-. Felicidades.

Roy soltó un respiro de alivio al verla alejarse con paso digno, cuando se giro a ver a Riza vio que ella lo quería fulminar con la mirada.

-¿Por que le dijiste eso?- le pregunto furiosa-. Te das cuenta de lo que ocurrirá si ella se lo cuenta a alguien.

-Psiren no se lo contara a nadie, y si lo hace no veo cual es el problema.

-¿No ves cual es el problema?- le dijo ella-. Esta escuela es pequeña, solo recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando me besaste esa vez, aquí mismo, si ahora esa bruja le dice a alguien que tu y yo somos novios te aseguro que de aquí a mañana toda la escuela lo sabrá y ya no me podré librar de ti.

Roy la miro con una sonrisa. Sabia que lo que mas le afectaba a Riza era el hecho de que todos dieran por contado de que finalmente ella había caído en sus brazos. Pero a el no le perecía tan mal, según su punto de vista tarde o temprano iba a tener que suceder, el quería a Riza como su novia aunque ella todavía no lo quisiera a el de la misma manera.

- Si quieres hablo con ella y le digo la verdad- Roy la miro con curiosidad, al ver la expresión de espanto de Riza supo que había ganado la primera batalla.

- Ni se te ocurra, Mustang- le dijo la chica con altivez-. Ya me has metido en este lió y buscare la forma de salir de el.

-¿Y que pasara si toda la escuela murmura a nuestras espaldas por el nuevo romance- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ella se puso de pie, recogió ya su bolso y le dedico una sonrisa cándida.

-Si eso llega a ocurrir, amor mío, te aseguro que aun podré terminar contigo argumentando que no eras todo lo satisfactorio que yo esperaba que fueras..

Riza salio de la cafetería y Roy se apresuro ha seguirla. No tenia dudas, Elizabeth Hawkeye era lejos la mujer mas complicada que había conocido en su vida, sin embargo no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Lo había conquistado.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------

-Todo esto es tan complicado- le dijo Gracia a Maes mientras platicaban en las escaleras -. Primero Riza con Roy, ahora Winry con Ed, ¿crees que algún día podamos estar todos tranquilos sin tener que preocuparnos de estas absurdas peleas?

-Confiemos en que sea así- le dijo el joven con desgana-. Si el plan de Roy funciona, Ed y Rockbell deberían estar haciendo las paces en este momento, y las cosas con Riza no lucen tan mal después de todo.

- Es verdad, por lo menos ya sabes que no esta enamorada de ti- Gracia se sonrojo y Maes sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Para mi también es un alivio saberlo. Riza es una buena amiga y no me causaba una gran ilusión saber que no podría corresponderle en sus sentimientos.

Gracia lo miro extrañada. Ella había pensado que si quizás Roy no estuviera interesado en su amiga, Maes si se hubiera fijado el Riza.

- ¿Y eso por que?- le preguntó-. Riza es bonita y una chica agradable, podría haberte gustado perfectamente.

- Mmm… quizás… - Maes la miro con inseguridad, sabia que si se arriesgaba podía perder todo, pero tampoco quería que Roy intentara interceder por él como lo estaba haciendo con Ed, los planes de su amigo eran por decirlo se algún modo… demasiado complicados para su gusto.

- Esa no es una respuesta Maes. Si Riza no te gusta lo dices y punto, pero no te negare que pensaba que si estabas interesado en ella, siempre te mostrabas muy cordial y atento. Ella también parecía a gusto contigo.

-Pero como ves las apariencia pueden ser engañosas, Riza se muestra mas agradable conmigo por que tenemos cosas en común, pero en realidad esta loca por Roy, y yo… bueno yo… estoy interesado en otro persona.

Gracia sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al oír aquella confesión. Nunca se había hecho muchas ilusiones con Maes, bueno… solo las ilusiones tontas de una adolescente, pero no había pensado en el como algo que fuera a ser real, y ahora que el le decía que si estaba interesado en otra persona sentía como si todos sus malos presentimientos se hubieran materializado para hacerla sufrir, y lo estaban consiguiendo muy bien.

- Vaya… has sido muy discreto- le dijo ella en un tono jovial que sin embargo le sonó sumamente falso-. Espero que para ti las cosas marchen mejor de lo que han marchado para el resto.

Maes se mantenía en silencio. Gracia había dejado de mirarlo y parecía concentrada en sus zapatos. Tenia que decirle la verdad, lo peor que podía ocurrir era que ella lo rechazara, pero si lo aceptaba estaría ganando mucho mas.

-Gracia, mírame- le pidió el con suavidad, la joven hizo lo que le pedía aunque lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y no ver a Maes nunca mas-. ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de nada?

Ella lo miro sin comprender a que se refería el chico, ¿de que se tenia que dar cuenta?

- No te entiendo.

Maes suspiro y le tomo la mano.

- De lo mas simple de todo. Riza no me podía gustar por que la que me gustaba eras tu, pensé en decírtelo un par de veces, pero bueno… no se me dan muy bien estas cosas, de hecho, soy pésimo. Esperaba a que las cosas entre los chicos estuvieran mejor para confesarte todo esto, pero al paso que vamos estoy temiendo que lleguemos a anciano y nunca pueda decirte la verdad por que ellos sigan discutiendo cada vez que se vean.

Gracia lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Una parte de ella quería saltar de la alegría, pero otra no sabia como reaccionar ante aquello. Maes solo le había dicho que la gustaba, no lo había ofrecido nada más.

-Yo… no se que decirte.

- Entiendo- Maes le sonrió nuevamente-. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- le pregunto el pero pareció cambiar de opinión-. Debería haberte preguntado si primero querías salir conmigo, nunca hemos tenido una cita, pero con los amigos que tenemos se nos han dado las cosas mas complicadas que el resto, supongo.

-¿A que esperas que responda primero?- le pregunto ella-. ¿A si tenesmo una cita o a si quiero ser tu novia?

Maes soltó una carcajada y se llevó la mano que le tenia sujeta a los labios para besarla.

- Te dejo que escojas el orden. Si tenemos una cita me puedes dar la respetes en ella, y si me das la respuesta enseguida aun podemos tener la cita, ¿Qué me dices?

El corazón de la joven latía tan deprisa que pensaba que Maes seria capas de oírlo. Como nunca había esperado aquella confesión por parte del no estaba preparada para responder. Durante unos minutos pensó en lo que le diría, finalmente tomo su decisión confiando en no estar cometiendo un error.

- Si me gustaría ser tu novia, Maes- le dijo con dulzura-. Sin embargo hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

El la miro con resignación.

-Escucho, ¿Qué deseas a cambio de ser mi novia?

- Que los chicos no lo sepan aun, por lo menos hasta que las cosas estén un poco mejor, ¿te parece?

- Un romance secreto no es mi tipo de relación ideal, pero si es lo que prefieres, que así sea- Maes se inclino hacia ella y la beso con ternura-. La cita sigue pendiente, espero que te inventes una buena excusa.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Winry miraba al mayor de los Elric como se paseaba de un lado para otro en la habitación. Ver a Ed nervioso era algo normal, pero ver a Ed al borde de un colapso nervioso era la cosa mas extraña del mundo.

-¿Por que simplemente no empiezas de una vez?- le pregunto la rubia-. Si me vas ha hacer enfadar, puedes hacerlo enseguida, no es necesario que busques la manera mas dulce de romperme el corazón.

Ed le lanzó una mirada cargaba de dolor y frustración sabia que todo lo que había ocurrido con Winry había originado que ella tomar las cosas de ese modo, pero no quería decir que a el le gustara como estaban.

-Se que he cometido muchos errores contigo- comenzó el chico.-. Pero tu también los has cometido. Reconozco que a veces soy algo… insensible- Winry lo miro arqueando las cejas-. Bueno… la mayoría de las veces y que me preocupo mas de mis experimentos que de las personas que me rodean…

-¡Aleluya!- exclamó la rubia-. Hasta que el fin me dices algo sincero.

- ¡Te he dicho muchas cosas sinceras, Winry!, cuando me disculpé contigo en el cine era de verdad. Tu me importas, y me importas mucho, reconozco que a veces me agobias, pero es tu forma de ser, como yo soy mal humorado y no tengo mucho sentido del humor. Somos distintos y lo hemos sido desde que nos conocemos, pero jamás pensé que las cosas entre nosotros llegarían a estar tan mal por no saber salvar nuestras diferencias.

- Yo intente soportar todo, Ed, pero me canse.

- Lo se, y comprendo el porque. Cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba pero que con mi estupidez había arruinado todo, por primera vez tuve miedo- Ed la miro con tristeza-. Miedo de perderte, Winry y ahora creo que realmente lo he hecho.

Por unos breves minutos Winry no sabia que decirle. Que Ed reconociera sus errores ya era un avance, que le confesara sus miedos era algo completamente fuera de toda lógica. El universo tenía que esta conspirando de alguna forma extraña para que el se comportara así.

- ¿De verdad tenías miedo de que perderme?- le preguntó la joven con un hilo de vos.

-¿Lo dudas?- Ed le sonrió-. Nunca pensé en tener a nadie mas mi lado que ni fueras tu, lamentablemente me di cuenta cuando tu ya no querías seguir mas allí. Mi corazón siempre lo supo, pero mi cerebro no era capas de asimilarlo. Como ves, la lógica no me sirvió esta vez de mucho.

- ¿Y Rose?- le pregunto la rubia-. Yo te vi estos días con ella. No te dejaba en paz y tú parecías muy complacido, siempre has sido igual. Con Riza, con Gracia, y conmigo te portas pésimo. ¿Cómo se suponía que yo debía saber que te preocupabas por mi y me querías tener a tu lado?

- Te he reconocido que soy un tonto. Supongo que pensaba que tú nunca me abandonarías por que sentías y esperabas lo mismo que yo. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que quería era tenerte a mi lado y de que eso no era ningún inconveniente entre mis investigaciones. Y sobre Rose… bueno, ella me agrada, pero nunca podrá compararse contigo.

Winry se lanzó a los brazos del mayor de los Elric para abrasarlo con fuerza, sin embargo Ed parecía nervioso y tenso.

-No podemos hacer esto, eres la novia de Al- le dijo con seriedad-. El es mi hermano, no podría hacerle algo así.

Winry lo miro confundida y luego se puso a reír, se sentía inmensamente feliz.

- Yo también debo confesarte algo- le dijo con los ojos brillotes por el entusiasmo-. Al y yo solo hemos estado de novios para sacarte celos a ti. Tu hermano no quería hacerte esto, pero yo lo amenace con que si no me ayudaba le pediría a otro que lo hiciera y el se vio obligado a ayudarme- al ver la expresión de recelo de Ed lo beso en la mejilla-. Es la verdad, se que ha sido muy rastrero hacer algo así, pero tu eres tan complicado… por lo menos ha resultado y ya no estas enojado conmigo, ¿verdad, Ed?

Ed suspiro de alivio al saber que no le estaba siendo desleal a su hermano y también por sentirse liberado de todo aquello que llevaba días corrompiendo, Ed le sonrió a Winry como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

-Claro que no estoy molesto contigo. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Winry arqueo una ceja y lo miro con fastidio.

-¿Amigos? Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros deseas que sigamos siendo solo amigos.

Ed suspiro con resignación. Debía haber esperado algo así de Winry.

- Sigamos de amigos por lo menos hasta que tengamos una cita como corresponde, ¿te parece?- le preguntó el-. Luego podremos ver como se dan las cosas y quizás podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Una cita me parece bien- le dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa-. Pero nada de exposiciones científicas o vistas a un laboratorio. Quiero algo hermoso que pueda recordar.

- Lindas palabras, Ed, ¿puedo tomar eso como que ya arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?- le pregunto Roy desde afuera de la sala- Tengo calculo en diez minutos y no quiero perder la clase.

Ed se puso rojo ante el cometario. Mataría a Roy Mustang por haberlo estado espiando, se las pagaría.

-¡Mustang, sacados de hache ahora mismo!- le grito el mayor de los Elric, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo dejo en silencio.

- Tus deseos son órdenes- le dijo Roy con una sonrisa malévola en los labios-. Por cierto, ¿para cuando será esa cita?

- Me las pagaras- le dijo Ed intentando abalanzarse sobre Roy pero Riza se puso entre ambos.

-Nada de peleas, Edward, Roy lo hizo por el bien de ambos.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Winry con sorpresa-. ¿Tu también estabas confabulada con el? Riza, tú eres nuestra amiga.

- La idea fue de Roy, yo solo me vi arrastrada en este asunto.

- Nos has traicionado igual- dijo Ed con mal humor-. Quizás deberíamos hacer lo mismo con ustedes, también se la pasan discutiendo.

Roy soltó una carcajada y Ed lo miro con rencor, sin embargo no se podía sentir tan molesto con el como lo había hecho otra veces cuando no lo conocía. Definitivamente Roy Mustang era un idiota, pero un diota no tan malo después de todo.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Las clases habían terminado y Riza recorría el pasillo junto a Roy camino a la sala de profesores. Tucker había enviado a la joven a dejar unos informes al terminar la clase y Roy caballerosamente se había ofrecido para acompañarla. Riza iba furiosa.

- No entiendo por que estas enojada ahora- le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa-. Te estoy ayudando, no es bueno que una joven tan linda como tus vague sola por los pasillos a esta hora.

- El mayor peligro que me podría encontrar en un pasillo serias tu, y por desgracia te tengo a mi lado.

Roy sonrió al ver lo molesta que parecía. El sabía la verdad del enfado de Riza, Psiren había hablado, y la mayoría de los alumnos de su clase ya daban por hecho de que ambos tenían una relación. Cuando Havoc se acerco a confirmarlo, Riza estaba que echaba chispas por ojos.

- ¿Por que no quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto Roy serio esta vez.

A Riza la pregunta la pillo de sorpresa. Durante esos días se había acostumbrado a las atenciones y a las palabras pretenciosas de Roy, sin embargo el hecho de aquella pregunta parecía sincera la altero. ¿Realmente ella no quería ser la novia de Roy? Ya no sabía lo que quería realmente.

- Nunca he dicho que no quiero ser tu novia… solo que pienso que tú no vas en serio con nadie, Roy. Además quiero darte una oportunidad, pero…

Sin que Riza pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo Roy la introdujo dentro del cuarto de la limpieza, un espacio reducido, que olía a desinfectante y que no tenía ni siquiera luz. Obligadamente tenían que estar uno muy cerca del otro y Riza noto con nerviosismo que los labios de Roy estaban muy cerca de los suyos.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo…?- le pregunto Riza asustada.

-Tranquila, tranquila…- le dijo el con suavidad-. Prometo no hacerte nada malo, solo quiero que platiquemos.

-¿Y no podemos hacerlo en el pasillo o en una sala?- le preguntó con un hilo de vos.

-Siempre huyes de mi, tenia que buscar alguna forma de obligarte a oírme…- Roy sintió que ella empezaba a temblar y se asusto-. ¿Riza, que te pasa?

La joven parecía a punto del colapso nervioso, se aferro a Roy con desesperación y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Sacame de aquí, por favor. Sacame de aquí.- Riza estaba desesperada-.Soy claustrofobica.

Roy giro la manilla de la puerta una vez y contuvo al aliento al ver que esta no se abría. Volvió a intentar y vio que no había caso. Se habían quedado encerrados.

-Riza… no se abre- le dijo con temor.

Ella se puso a llorar con desesperación y el solo la abraso para intentar calmarla. No podía entender como había sido tan idiota para hacer algo así. Su intención solo había sido la de forzarla a confesar que ella también sentía algo por el. Nunca la de tenerla en un estado de histeria.

- No me gustan los espacios pequeños…no me gusta estar a oscuras…

-Tranquila… te aseguro que Maes y los chicos se preguntaran por que no hemos bajado y nos vendrán a buscar solo debemos esperar un rato mas. No te inquietes.

Roy logro que Riza se sentara junto a el en algo que supuro seria un cubeta, por lo menos ella había dejado de llorar y dejaba que el la mantuviera abrasada, sin embargo seguía temblando un poco.

-Lamento que estemos encerrados aquí por mi culpa…- dijo Roy después de casi media hora espera-. Creo que siempre termino arruinando las cosas contigo.

-Tu no sabia que esta maldita puerta se iba a quedar atascada. Es el castigo por lo que le hicimos a Ed y Winry.

Roy sonrió ante ese comentario y la beso en el cabello, Riza no pareció incomoda con esa muestra de afecto y se acerco mucho mas el.

-¿De verdad te gustaría que fuera tu novia?- le pregunto ella.

-Lo he querido desde el día que te bese en la cafería. Peor me has puesto las cosas muy difíciles, Riza. Eras la mujer mas complicad que he tenido el gusto de conocer.

Ella rió con ganas, Roy sintió que un calor nuevo se encendía en su interior. Riza lo volvía loco.

- También me gustas Roy, pero no se como afrontarme a eso.

El chico se sorprendió el notar que ella estaba muy cerca de el. Podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre sus labios.

- Déjame demostrarte que no soy tan malo. Empecemos todo de nuevo.

Roy la beso despacio en un comienzo, esperando a ver si ella lo apartaba de su lado. Sin embargo Riza entreabrió los labios para invitarlo a continuar. Después de todo, las cosas entre ellos habían dado un gran paso. Pronto serian novios.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Ed y Winry a un paso del noviazgo, Maes y Gracia ya son novias y Roy y Riza avanzando, como ves ya las cosa se van resolviendo, no quedan mas de dos o tres chaps de esta historia, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Me alegra que también te guste esta historia, como ves las cosas entre Ed y Winry ya han mejorado y casi, casi son novios, y Roy y Riza pronto llegaran a un acuerdo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**SangoPame**: Muchísimas gracias pro tus palabras, de verdad me honras, aunque yo estoy lejos de considerarme una buen escritora, hay muchas de por aquí a las que admiro y si puedo acercarme un poco a lo buenas que son me sentiría honrada. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Iare**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, como ves Ed y Win si se arreglaron y esta a un paso del noviazgo, Roy con Riza son todo un caso pero ya tendrán que tomar una decisión y Al, bueno, ya al final se vera algo por ahí. Gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y de verdad espero te vaya bien en la escuela, estudia, te da el consejo alguien que ha estudiado mucho en su vida. Como ves las cosas han ido mejorando de a poco, ya se acerca el final. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, si Al ha sido la piedra del tope, junto con Gracia y Maes que han aguantado todas las estupideces de las dos parejas, como ves Ed y Win se reconciliaron y Riza no mato a Roy pero tampoco esta muy feliz con la idea, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Cony**: Me alegra te haya gustado la historia, como ves las cosa ya van tomado mejor rumbo y pronto se solucionarán. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Creo que me pondré en campaña para buscarle una novia a Al, muchas lo piden jejeje así que acepto ideas, como ves ya todo va mejorando y ya en dos o tres chap mas se viene el final. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**lilmikaedwinry**: Ya somos dos las que regresamos a clases, a mi la uni me consume gran parte de mi tiempo. Me alegra te haya gustado la historia, como ves las cosa van mejorando, ya falta poco para el final así que agradezco tu opinión y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**** Responsables de nuestros propios actos**.

Gracia y Winry estaban sentadas juntas en la salida de la escuela, Maes se paseaba de un sitio para otro y los hermanos Elric no paraban de bostezar sentados en los juegos infantiles.

-Roy y Riza, ¿debían ir a dejar los informes de Tucker o a corregirlos?- pregunto Ed con evidente fastidio-. Llevamos sentados aquí cerca de una hora.

-¿Creen que Roy le haya hecho algo a Riza?- pregunto Winry con preocupación.

-No te pases, Rockbell- le dijo Maes-. Mi amigo es algo impulsivo, pero no es un pervertido sexual.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos? Si seguimos entado aquí solo terminaremos discutiendo.

-Bien pensado, Al- Ed se puso de pie justo en el momento en que Tucker salía de la escuela, los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada rápida y el mayor de los Elric se acerco hasta su maestro.

- Maestro, ¿sabe por que han demorado tanto Riza y Roy después de dejarle los informes?

El hombre arqueo una ceja y lo miro extrañado.

-No llegaron a dejarme los informes, pensé que Mustang me había jugado alguna mala pasada.

Maes y Gracia entraron a toda prisa a la escuela seguidos de sus otros amigos, no se veía ni rastro de los jóvenes por el patio ni en los pasillos, volvieron a la sala para hacer el camino de allí hasta la sala de profesores.

-¿Como pueden desaparecer dos estudiantes en una escuela tan insignificante como estas?- Ed soltó un bufido de molestia-. Mañana tengo examen de literatura.

-Desde que Riza se junta con tu amigo, Hughes, nuestra concepto de paz y tranquilidad ha cambiado muchísimo- dijo Al con desgana.

-Separémonos y busquemos, ¿quieren?- los apuro Maes-. Ed, baja a las salas de los niños pequeños- Winry soltó una risita y Ed miro a Maes con enfado-. No es nada personal, que Al y Winry revisen los baños de chicos y chicas y la cafetería, Gracia y yo nos encargaremos de los pisos superiores, andando chicos.

------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Roy sentía que se le estaban adormeciendo las piernas, la maldita cubeta era demasiado baja para el pero temía moverse porque podía despertar a Riza que dormitaba sobre su hombro. No tenia ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, pero suponía que iba mas de una hora, se preguntaba por que Maes no los había ido a buscar y rogaba al cielo por que no se hubieran marchado a casa.

-Tengo frió- le dijo la joven incorporándose un poco-. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Solo un poco- Roy la atrajo hacia el para ayudarla a entrar en calor-. ¿Te sientes mejor, Riza?

-Supongo que si, lo bien que se puede estar encerrada en el cuarto de la limpieza. Ojola no tengamos que pasar la noche aquí, dudo que podamos dormir los dos en este sitio, es demasiado pequeño.

Roy soltó una carcajada y la beso en la mejilla.

-Descuida, vendrán a buscarnos. Por lo menos si no llego a las diez a casa mi madre estará atormentado a Maes por telefona para saber donde estoy, nos encontraran.

- Esos espero, por que o si no…

Riza se quedo en silencio la oír que alguien gritaba, cada ves se fue haciendo mas cercana la vos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que los llamaban a ellos.

-Es Maes- le dijo Roy con alegría-. ¡Maes, estamos aquí!, ¡Maes!- el joven comenzó a golpear la puerta

A los minutos, la manilla comenzó a moverse sin mucho éxito hasta que el final cedió y el rostro asustado de Maes apareció.

¿Que hacen metido aquí?- les pregunto con preocupación.

Riza salio casi corriendo de su pequeña cárcel y Roy se levanto con algo de dificultad, estaba bastante adolorido.

- Sin comentarios, Maes. Por favor.- le dijo el joven con vos cansada, su amigo asintió, sin embargo Roy estaba seguro de que las explicaciones se las tendría que dar cuando estuvieran a solas.

Gracia hablaba con Riza sin prestarle atención a nadie mas, sin embargo la rubia se limitaba a asentir o negar sin muchas palabras, a los poco minutos Ed, Al y Winry se reunieron con ellos, llenándolos de preguntas que no querían responder y regañándolos cada ves que abrían la boca, finalmente cada uno tomo los camino correspondientes a sus casa, Riza se limito a despedirse de Roy con una sonrisa y el no quería forzarla. Había sido una tarde muy larga, al día siguiente podrían hablar y resolver sus dificultades.

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

-¿De verdad quieres una cita en el parque, Winry?- Ed la miro ceñudo-. A ese sitio va demasiada gente.

-Esa es la idea, ¿o acaso te avergüenza que te vean conmigo, Edward?- le preguntó ella mientras le enterraba un dedo en el pecho, el mayor de los Elric solo se limito a suspirar.

-Claro que no y por mí esta bien, si desea una cita en el parque, eso es lo que tendremos, ¿alguna otra indicación? ¿Debo ir vestido de alguna manera en especial?

Winry lo abrazo sin darse cuenta de la ironía en el tono de voz, Ed le devolvió el gesto de afecto pero la soltó casi de inmediato al ver que Roy lo estaba mirando, con un brillo de burla en sus ojos oscuros y una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

-Hoy no, Win- le dijo con torpeza y vergüenza-. Mañana hablaremos de eso, ¿esta bien?

-No hay problema, te he esperado mas de la mitad de mi vida, así que un día mas no me generara un gran inconveniente.

-¿Y como va esa cita, chicos? ¿Ya son novios?- Maes se sentó junto a ellos al igual que Gracia que estaba a su lado, Ed lo miró molesto y el joven solo se limito a encogerse de hombros-. Fue Roy el que me lo contó, no me culpes a mi.

- No te enfades, Ed, solo queremos tu felicidad- le dijo Mustang con fingida seriedad.

-Seguro que si, Mustang. Seguro que si… - murmuró Ed por lo bajo-. ¿Y como van las cosas con Riza? ¿Conseguiste que te diera un si después de encerrarla en un espació reducido, idiota? ¿No sabias que era claustrofóbica?

-La verdad es que no- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa-. Me entere de la forma mas aterradora, cuando Riza gritaba histeria en mis brazos. Debe odiarme en estos momentos.

-No juzgues lo que no sabes, Mustang.

Roy se volteo y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Riza mucho mas repuesta que la noche anterior. Le dedicó una linda sonrisa y Roy se sonrojo mirando enfadado a Ed al ver que este se reía.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- logro preguntarle tras un gran esfuerzo de su parte el muchacho.

-Bastante, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

Mustang asintió y la siguió sin protestar mientras oía los comentariaos burlones de sus amigos y los reproches de las chicas, definitivamente se sentía como la marioneta de Riza y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le importaba serlo. Aquel estupido enamoramiento iba de mal en peor.

Riza se quedo parada en medio del pasillo aun vació y clavo la mirada en el piso. Sentía que el corazón le martillaba con fuerza dentro del pecho al saber lo que vendría. Durante toda la noche había pensado seriamente en todas las cosa que habían ocurrido esos últimos días y en especial en esa tarde, y había tomado una decisión con respecto a Roy… una decisión sin marchar atrás.

-Te he pedido que vinieras… bueno- Riza lo miro con las mejillas arreboladas-. En primer lugar quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí ayer, me comporte como una tonta y sin embargo tu no te burlaste ni nada así… gracias por eso Roy.

El joven asintió en silencio, ver a Riza de esa manera lo dejaba sin saber como actuar. Deseaba por encima de todas las cosas abrasarla y pedirle que lo perdonara, se sentía aun muy culpable por lo ocurrido y temía que ella lo rechazara por lo idiota que había sido. El verla tan distante lo hacia esperar lo peor.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- Si no te hubiera metido en ese lugar no la hubieras pasado tan mal.

-Lo se, y espero que para la próxima ves no lo olvides- Riza le sonrió-. Fue muy agradable contar con tu compañía, pero preferiría que en una próxima ocasión nos reunamos en otro sitio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que habrá una próxima ves, Riza?- Roy parecía dudar, pero al ver que ella le sonreía se relajo un poco.

- Supongo que si- la joven se acerco hasta el y sin que Roy pudiera reaccionar lo beso ligeramente en los labios-. Ganaste Roy, me doy por vencida.

Durante unos minutos Roy no hizo mas que mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos, no entendía que era lo que Riza le quería decir realmente con aquellas palabras, al ver que su expresión se volvía algo ceñuda cayo en la cuenta de que la joven esperaba aún respuesta.

-¿Me estas diciendo que serás mi novia?

- Supongo que si. Si es lo que tú aun deseas, ¿lo es?

Esta ves fue Roy quien la estrechó en sus brazos y las beso con pasión, Riza intento protestar y recordarle que están en medio del pasillo de la escuela pero por un momento, se olvido de las reglas y de lo que era correcto... Solo le importaba estar con Roy.

-Mas que nada en el mundo- Le susurró en el oído-. Eres lo que mas deseaba en el mundo.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de Riza. Quizás después de todo, su decisión no hubiera sido tan mala…

-----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

El resto del día de clases transcurrió con tranquilidad. Roy y Riza habían llegado a la conclusión de que le contarían la noticia a sus miago en forma separada, así no tendrían que oír las advertencias y los reclamos al mismo tiempo, por ese motivo en el ultimo recreo de la tarde Riza se armo de valor y le sugirió a los chicas ir a dar una vuelta para así poder plantearles la nueva situación.

-¡No puedo creer que lo que me digas sea cierto!- le dijo Gracia sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes, era obvio que ya no se aguantaban las ganas de estar juntos. Son el uno para el otro.

-Si, además no podemos negar que Roy es un joven guapo y ha hecho mucho por gustarte, Riza; subió sus calificaciones y ya no se mete en tantos líos, si eso no es una muestra de cuanto le importas no se que cosa podría serlo- Winry la miro con seriedad.

-Pero lo de encerrarte en el cuarto de la limpieza no fue mas romántico que digamos, si Maes… - Gracia se puso completamente roja y se llevo las manos a la boca como intentando borrar sus palabras.

Riza y Winry la miraban boquiabiertas, con una leve expresión de asombro y desconcierto.

-¿Tu y Maes…?- Riza se puso a reír-. ¿Cómo no nos habías dicho nada, Gracia?, así que tu y Maes están saliendo.

-No se lo digan a nadie pro favor- le suplico la chica- No se los habíamos querido decir hasta ver que se solucionaban un poco los problemas que tenían. Win y Ed se la pasaba peleando y tu con Roy, bueno, estaban lejos de ser un pareja de cuentos de hadas.

-Un príncipe azul- dijo Winry con una sonrisa-. Creo que al fin hemos encontrado cada una a un príncipe azul, ¿no lo creen?

-Me conformo con saber que es un chico común y corriente, y que me quiere- dijo Gracia- Ya no busco nada mas, nunca lo he hecho y no me pondré a hacerlo ahora, como les dije una ves. Maes simplemente llego a mi vida.

-Y Roy llego a la de Riza, como el sapo que se convirtió en el príncipe encantado- le dijo la rubia con convicción-. ¿Por que son tan poco románticas?

-Porque somos realistas- contesto Riza-. Y siguiendo con tu teoría de los cuentos de hadas, Win. ¿Quien seria Ed?

La rubia se quedo pensado un rato, soltó un leve suspiro y sonrió.

- Ed, simplemente es Ed- dijo con alegría-. Un obsesivo de la ciencia al que sin embargo le importo, deseo creer que es así. Por lo menos sacamos algo bueno de todo esto.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó Riza con curiosidad.

-No tuvimos que espera seis meses para conseguirte un novio, Riza. Y tampoco hubieron tantas citas como temías. si dejamos de lado lo horrible que fue la salida con Jean y el hecho d que Roy no te dejaba en paz, todo fue muy tranquilo.

Riza la miro con incredulidad sin embalo sabia que su amiga tenia razón. Un simple beso en la cafetería de la escuela había terminado por convertirse en una batalle a muerte con el chico mas desagradable de la escuela, y sin siquiera darse cuanta, había terminado por enamorarse perdidamente de el. Las vueltas de la vida eran muy curiosas, Roy Mustang y ella estaban juntos. Hacia seis meses atrás nadie en la escuela habría apostado por ello. Ella tampoco.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil dar una noticia que había esperado tanto tiempo dar?, no lo entendía. Roy intento comerse el trozo de chocolate que tenia en la mano pero le parecía algo completamente imposible, por su lado Maes se mostraba relajado y no apartaba la vista de las jóvenes que hablaban animadamente en un rincón del patio y que en ese momento reían por algo que había hecho enfadar a Rockbell.

-Maes… - Roy sintió que se le contraía el estomago cuando los ojos de su amigo se posaron en el con curiosidad-. Me gustaría confesarte algo.

-¡No será que estas enamorado de mi, ¿verdad?!- le pregunto con cierto temor-. Lo de Riza puedo dejarlo pasar, pero que tu…

Roy lo miro ceñudo y su amigo soltó una carcajada.

- Serás idiota- farfullo molesto-. Quiero decirte algo serio, algo importante…

-¿Riza te dijo que si?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja, Roy asintió y Maes la dio un efusivo abraso- Muchas felicidades amigo mío, me alegra saber que las cosas te haya resultado tan bien, creo que no iba a ser capas de seguir soportando tu estado de depresión y desesperación.

-Yo también me alegro de que las cosas se hayan dado así- Roy suspiro aliviado-. Estos últimos meses han sido por decirlo de algún modo, algo estresante. Aunque parezca imposible mi error de ayer fue lo que impulso a Riza a aceptar ser mi novia.

-Las mujeres son un misterio, amigo mío- Maes le dedico una sonrisa-. Espero que las cosas desde hoy marchen bien entre ustedes, por lo menos se ahorraran el hecho de tener que decírselo a toda la escuela, la mayoría ya da por hecho que tu y Riza son pareja, incluso algunos maestro lo creer.

-¿Debería alegrarme eso?- le pregunto el chico con ironía, tenia la leve impresión de que a Riza no le haría mucha ilusión aquella noticia, mejor dicho, se lo tomaría bastante mal.

- No lo se- le dijo Hughes encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. No puedes negar que genera algo de curiosidad morbosa ver como la alumna modelo de la escuela se fijo en el chico problema, después de lo ocurrido el la cafetería muchos apostaban por que alguno de los dos terminara matando al otro antes de fin de año, así que el que terminen en algo mas que una simple amistad es un tema de conversación obligado entre los aburridos alumnos de esta escuela.

Roy sonrió con nostalgia. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un simple beso seria el detonante de su estado de enamoramiento quizás se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de haberlo hecho, pero ahora que tenia a Riza Hawkeye a su lado estaba seguro de que no cambiaría ni una sola cosa de las que habían ocurrido durante ese tiempo. Le parecía imposible creer que en un comienzo su único objetivo había sido vengarse de Riza por el agravio que había sufrido delante de la mayor parte del alumnado, pero poco a poco la había ido conocido y ahora estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

-Debo parecer un idiota, ¿verdad?- le dijo Roy con seriedad a Maes-. Primero jurando venganza y luego suplicando que me aceptara.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no utilizaras el noviazgo como un método de vengarte de Riza, amigo mío?

-La venganza ya no va No tendría sentido después de todo lo que me ha costado conseguir a Riza, ¿no crees?

- El chico humillado de la cafetería que había jurado vengarse ya ha conseguido lo que mas quería, enamorar a Elizabeth Hawkeye hasta tenerla en sus brazos para luego…

Maes se callo de golpe y palideció un poco, trato de sonreír pero parecía haber olvidado como se hacia.

-Riza…- dijo con evidente vergüenza.

Roy se volteo sonriendo pero al ver que la chica lo miraba con evidente rencor y dolor en sus ojos ámbar supo que algo no iba bien. Rápidamente comprendió que la gran bocota de su amigo lo había metido en un gran problema.

-Riza, déjame que te explique…

-¡Callate!- le dijo la joven intentando contener las lagrimas-. No puedo creer que fui tan tonta de creer en lo que me estabas diciendo, era tan obvio…

-No saques conclusiones precipitadas, lo que Maes dijo es verdad- Roy intento abrasarla pero ella lo aparto de un empujón-. Mira, cuando pasó lo de la cafetería en verdad pensé en conquistarte para luego vengarme de ti pero ahora…

-Pero ahora se la verdad- le dijo con evidente rencor-. Felicitaciones, Roy Mustang, conseguiste lo que querías. Me has hecho mas daño de lo que pensabas. No quiero verte nunca mas en toda mi vida.

Riza echo a correr rumbo la baño de chicas y Roy maldijo entre dientes, Maes le puso una mana en el hombro que Roy aparto con molestia y siguió a Riza para ver si conseguía aclara las cosas con ella. Se sentía triste y frustrado, durante meses había deseado una venganza absurda y cuando al final había desistido de ella por darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Riza, todo se volvía contra el.

Había pagado cara su propia estupidez. Su orgullo lo había impulsado a vengar un agravio y finalmente había sido el quien salio herido de todo eso. En menos de un día había sido mas feliz que en toda su vida y a las pocas horas había despertado violentamente de ese mismo sueño. Ser responsable de nuestros propios errores y equivocaciones, lo estaba aprendiendo con bastante dolor.

Intentar conquistar a Riza nuevamente seria el desafió mas grande de su vida y por primera ves en todo su vida no estaba seguro de conseguirla.

-------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amigas, te aseguro que no eres la única que añora esos años, jejeje, como ves las cosas habían mejorado y todo se estropeo por un pequeño gran error de Roy, ya falta poco así que espero te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Me alegra que te gusten las historias, muchas gracias por eso. Como vez a Roy se le complico todo y Riza se decepcionó bastante de la, Ed y Winry van mejorando y ya la próxima semana se vera la famosa cita, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**i****are**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animas mucho, como ves las cosas ya están por llegar a su fin, dos chap mas para terminar con todo. Como ves las cosas entre Roy y Riza se complicaron pero el resto esta muy bien, así que a ver que ocurre la próxima semana, ciao.

**Leiram**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, como ves las cosas se le complicaron un poco a Roy,, ahora queda ver como lo hace para arreglar todo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**v****ikita**: Me alegra te guste la historia, como ves las cosas se complicaron un poco y ya se viene el final muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, como ves ahora Roy lo esta pasando un poco mal peor el fue quien empezó todo el enredo, ya falta poco, dos chap mas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**lilmikaedwinry**: Espero te vaya bien en tu regreso a clases y muchos ánimos, ya solo falta un semestre para el termino del año, jejeje. Espero te haya gustado este chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: Animo, ya veras como las cosas mejoran si pones un poquito de tu parte, como ves las cosas mejoran para algunos y se complican para otros, ya esta por llegar el final, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Espero te haya llegado el mensaje y que puedas subir la historia, sobre los noviazgos eran así: el verdadero MG, el falso RR, y el semi EW, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Lucero**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves a Roy se le complico todo por sus errores, a ver que pasa ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**** El manual del príncipe azul**.

Aquellas semana pareció arrastrarse el mal humor de Riza mezclado con la desesperación de Roy parecían ser el peor mal para sus amigos, Ed y Winry ya habían cancelado la cita tres veces dependiendo de la llamada de urgencia de cualquiera de los chicos, Gracia en un comienzo se había molestado con Maes por haberle ocultado aquel secreto pero después de unas cuantas explicaciones termino perdonándolo, Al simplemente estaba en un estado en el que se había propuesto no interesarse en ninguna chica nunca en su vida, porque la convertían en un caos.

Riza había llorado hasta decir basta, falto dos días a la escuela y se había sacado una mala calificación en un examen, sin embargo eso era lo que menos le había importado. Aun no era capas de conformarse con el hecho de que Roy la hubiera utilizado de aquella manera, pero luego de una semana de sufrimiento había decidido no volver a mirar a atrás y a continuar con su vida tal y como era antes, o sea, odiando a Roy Mustang mas que a nada en el mundo.

Esa mañana llego a la escuela intentando parecer mas animada, vio que Maes y Gracia platicaban animados pero decidió que no quería estar con ellos, no deseaba ser egoísta pero en esos momentos la felicidad ajena le sentaba fatal, como Al estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas fuera de la cafetería estudiando, Riza decidió ir a hacerle compañía, el menor de los Elric le dedico su habitual sonrisa cuando la vio a su lado.

-¿Cómo van las cosas, Riza?- le pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Supongo que mucho mejor, en lo que se puede, ¿no te sientes un poco solo, Al?

El chico se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus libros.

-Winry y Ed se están llevando mejor y si quiero que funcionen las cosas tengo que dejarles un espacio, además Gracia también esta saliendo con Maes y tu, bueno…- el chico la miro preocupado-. Tú estabas con Roy.

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y Riza se maldijo al ver que otra ves se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, pero intento formar una sonrisa que hasta a ella le resuelto increíblemente falsa.

-Todos parece estar muy ocupados ahora.

-Me gustaría que tu también lo estuvieras- se atrevió a decirle Al-. Se que Roy cometió un error, un error enorme, pero el se ve tan mal como tu por lo que ocurrió. Tú eres mi amiga y como tal debo decirte cuando cometes un error y la verdad es que siento que el apartar a Mustang de tu vida es un error muy grande, ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con el, Riza? Quizás las cosas…

La joven negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

-El me mintió y trato de hacerme daño, y lo peor de todo fue que yo le creí.

-Y tu tampoco has sido la chica mas dulce del mundo con el. Reconozco que Mustang tiene una fama horrible, pero ha hecho mucho mas por ti que cualquier de nosotros- Al le indicó con un gesto de la manso para que se callara-. Yo no soy como Winry que cree en sus historias de cuentos de hadas, ni como Ed que lo analiza todo desde un punto de vista científico, yo simplemente veo las cosas como son, ambos son jóvenes y se equivocan, Roy cometió un error y tu también los has cometido, pero a mi parecer el te quiere, y como amigo, eso es lo que para mi realmente tiene importancia.

-Tengo miedo de sufrir- le confeso ella.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, no te parece- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa-. Prueba una última ves, Riza. Si las cosas entre Mustang y tu realmente no resultan por lo menos te quedara el consuelo de saber que lo intentaste.

Riza miro al menor de los Elric sin llegar a comprender como a pesar de ser el menor podía ser el mas cuerdo del grupo, le agradeció en un murmullo, lo beso en la mejilla y lo dejo sentado en el mismo sitio, tenia que hablar con Roy y aclarar algunos puntos antes de perdonarlo.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Maes entro en la biblioteca y se sintió algo apenado el ver a su amigo. Si Riza se había puesto irresponsable con la escuela al terminar con Roy, su amigo había hecho todo lo contrario, estudiaba todo el día.

Durante los primeros días hizo todo lo posible por que la joven lo perdonara, pero por primera ves en su vida Roy simplemente se había rendido y se había refugiado en libros y libros solamente para no pensar más.

-¿Cómo van los estudios?- le pregunto Maes sentándose frente a el, Roy se limito a asentir-. Vamos Roy, no te puedes pasar la vida en ese estado, solo es un chica.

-Callate, hache no se permite hablar- le dijo mientras le señalaba el cartel de silencio.

Maes perdió la paciencia y lo sujeto del brazo para obligarlo a salir de la sala ante le mirada sorprendida de la bibliotecaria.

-¡¿Qué demonios te creses que haces?!- le dijo Roy soltándose y mirándolo molesto.

-Intentando que vuelvas a tener una vida, Roy. No te la puedes pasar estudiando todo el día.

-¿No eras tu el que me decía que tenía que ponerle mas atención a mis estudios?, pues bien. Lo estoy asiendo así que no te quejes.

-Prestarles atención, si. Obsesionarte con ello, no.

En ese momento los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que habían llamado la atención de varios estudiantes que los miraban sorprendidos y curiosos, cuando Roy vio la mirada de Riza clavada en el se sonrojo un poco y sujeto a Maes del abraso y lo volvió a meter en la biblioteca.

- Lamento por como me he comportado estos días, pero es que no se que mas hacer. Riza no me quiere ver y yo ya…

-Lo se, lo se- Maes se sentó junto a el-. Gracia dice que ella también ha estado muy deprimida. Quizás si le dieras un par de días mas antes de intentar hablar nuevamente con ella las cosas se arreglarían entre ustedes.

-No querrá hacerlo, te lo aseguro- le contesto Roy desanimado y se dejo caer en la mesa.

Maes se puso de pie y salio a toda velocidad de la biblioteca, sonrió un poco al ver a Riza rondado por ahí, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que el la miraba se sonrojo.

-Hola, Riza- le dijo con alegría Maes, me gustaría pedirte una cita para el viernes, ¿puedes?

La joven lo miro arqueando las cejas.

-Eres el novio de Gracia…

-La cita no es para mi, es para Roy- Maes la miro suplicante-. Solo unos minutos, si no te convence le tiras el café encima y el lo comprenderá, por favor.

Riza sintió y se dio la vuelta.

-Dile que sea puntual, lo espero a las tres después de clases en la heladería de la esquina.

Maes entro corrido nuevamente a la biblioteca bajo la mirada de fastidio de la encargada, Roy lo miro sorprendido.

-Tienes tres días para preparar la mejor disculpa y declaración de tu vida, Riza tendrá una cita contigo este viernes.

---------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

El timbro no dejaba de sonar y Ed bajo las escaleras con desgana, odiaba que Al fingiera no oír solo para hacerlo trabajar a el.

-Ed, me alegra tanto encontrarte- le dijo Winry en cuanto cruzó el umbral y le hecho los brazos al cuello.

Ed la miro atónito cuando la rubia lo soltó y corrió a descolgar el teléfono y lo miro sonriente.

-¿Por que has venido hoy? ¿Y por que desconectaste el teléfono?

-Eso es fácil- le dijo ella con un suspiro-. No lo soporto mas, si no tenemos una cita hoy me volveré loca, así que desconecte ese maldito aparato que nos ha arruinado la vida desde la semana pasada. Ed, sube a cambiarte para que nos vayamos.

Ed obedeció sin protestar, Al estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo algunos de los informes de su padre, cuado vio a su hermano en estado de shok se extraño.

-¿Algún experimento te salio mal?

-No, voy a tener una cita con Winry, me vino a buscar.

-Se supone que es el chico el que va a buscar a la chica, ¿o me equivoco?

-Con Winry Rockbell, nada es como debería ser- le contesto Ed.

A los pocos minutos Ed salio de la habitación y bajo corriendo las esclares, por primera ves miro a la joven y se dio cuenta de que se veía muy bonita, sin embargo el estaba tan nervioso que no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que haría cuando ambos estuvieran solos.

-Te ves muy guapa- le dijo el mayor de los Elric con tono inseguro-. ¿Aun deseas que vayamos el parque?- el pregunto.

-A estas alturas me da igual, si quieres podemos ir a otro lado, si estamos juntos me sentiré muy contenta.

-Claro- Ed intento tragar saliva pero su garganta parecía estar cerrada, miro a la joven que se mostraba muy tranquila y no paraba de hablar.

Intento recodar las palabras de Roy, debía mostrarse tranquilo y confiado. Ninguna chica era tan difícil como para no llegar a comprenderla, ¿de que demonios estaba hablando? Riza había dejado a Roy al mas mínimo error, Winry tenía tan mal carácter como ella.

-¿No te perece, Ed?

El mayor de los Elric la miro con cara de consternación y se ruborizo.

-Si, claro- le dio con una sonrisa-. Pienso lo mismo que tu.

-Eres un idota- le dijo la joven con resignación- No me estabas prestando atención pero descuida, ya me resigne.

Llegaron al parque donde solían jugar cuando era mas niños, como era tarde no había muchas personas, solo unas cuantas madre con sus pequeños. Ed recordó la cantidad de veces que el se había quedado sentado viendo como sus amigos jugaban, Winry lo había golpeado en muchas ocasiones por no querer participar en sus juegos.

-Te trae recuerdos, ¿verdad?- le pregunto la rubia-. Creo que desde ese entonces me gustabas. Por cierto, ¿te enteraste de que Riza le dará una nueva oportunidad a Roy?

Ed la miro sorprendido y negó.

-Pensé que no lo quería ver más, ella se veía muy molesta.

-Y lo esta, pero creo que en el fondo desea creer en el- Winry suspiro-. Roy es un poco idiota pero al parecer esta muy enamorado de Riza, y eso es maravilloso, son el uno para el otro.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Ed arqueo las cejas-. Roy me agrada mucho, pero lo que paso con Riza fue muy malvado, yo de verdad pensé que estaba interesado en ella.

-Y lo esta. Lo que ocurre es que ustedes los chico son algo idiotas para solucionar esta clase de problemas, así que yo he decidido ayudarle.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad, Win?- le pregunto Ed con temor, los planes de la rubia podían llegar a ser tan descabellado como los de Roy.

Winry se sonrojo un poco.

-Veras Ed…- la joven buscaba las palabras adecuadas- hace un tiempo yo le prometí a Roy que le ayudaría a conquistar a Riza, pero con todos estos líos constantes me resulto un poco difícil, así que esta semana lo he estado pensando mucho y llegue a la conclusión correcta, lograre que Riza lo perdone y que sean tan felices como lo seremos nosotros.

El chico la miro asombrado.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso, Win?

Winry miro al cielo implorando paciencia y luego la miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Bueno Ed, supongo que si esto no lo hago yo, me volver anciana esperando que lo hagas tu- la joven tomo aire y lo miro con atención-. Ya sabes que estoy muy enamorada de ti y desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mi, y si aun no lo sientes intentare hacer lo posible por conseguir que me ames. Así que Edward Elric, en este día tan espacial me gustaría saber si…

Ed le puso una mano en la boca para obligarla a callarse, Winry lo miro ceñuda con sus ojos mirándolo asustada.

-Tu también me gustas desde hace mucho, y ya te había dicho que si no era contigo no estaría con ninguna otra chica- el joven tomo aire y se sonrojo-. Agradezco lo que estabas a puntote hacer pero no es lo correcto, Winry, así que supongo que ha llegado le momento. Winry Rockbell, ¿deseas ser mi novia?

La chica se abalanzo sobre el muy emocionada, ambos cayeron al césped y Ed se golpeo en la cabeza logrando que ella se riera.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un, "si acepto"?- le pregunto el mientras se llevaba las manos hasta donde le dolía.

-Claro que acepto, ni te imaginas como he esperado este momento.

-Me alegra hacerte tan feliz- le dijo Ed con una sonrisa sincera, sin embargo ella lo miro con curiosidad-. ¿Que ocurre ahora?

-Bueno, Ed, creo que te falta una cosa.

-¿Qué me falta? ¿No me saldrás con que es estatura por que si es así…?

-No tonto- le dijo Winry con una sonrisa-. ¿No deberías besarme?

El mayor de los Elric sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro, la joven seguía pendiente de el y una sonrisa traviesa asomaba en sus labios. Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco hasta ella y le dio un corto beso, al notar que ella iba a protestar, volvió a unir sus labios a los de la joven esta ves en un beso mas profundo.

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Roy se sentía nervioso y eufórico a la ves, desde que había salido de la escuela había estado pensando en que decirle a Riza y como decírselo para que ella le creyera. Muchas ideas habían pasado en su cabeza, pero aun así no era capas de convencerse de que lograría que Riza lo perdonara.

Maes estaba tumbado en el sofá fingiendo que dormía, pero cada cierto tiempo sus ojos lo seguían de un lado para otro en el salón de su casa. Cuando el timbre sonó, fue Maes el que se puso de pie para abrir, pero al asomarse no vio a nadie salvo un sobre que habían tirado bajo la puerta, el joven lo recogió y lo miro con curiosidad al ver a quien iba dirigido, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¿Quien es, Maes?- le pregunto Roy saliendo a buscarlo.

- Nadie, pero dejaron esto- le dijo tendiendo el sobre- Esta dirigido a ti.

Mustang se lo arrebato de las manos y lo contemplo con asombro y algo de temor, sintió alivio al comprobar que no era la letra de Riza, por unos breves minutos había temido que ella cancelara la cita.

- ¿Quien lo trajo?

Maes se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, pero ábrelo. No sabremos nunca de que se trata si no lo lees.

Roy rompió con cuidado tirando de los extremos del sobre y extrajo la nota que había en el interior, leyó con cuidado y sonrió.

_El amor no es como__ en los cuentos de hadas, pero podría llegar a serlo si ponemos un poco de nuestra parte, ¿verdad?_

_Pero __un cuento de hadas no estaría completo si el príncipe azul no consigue rescatar a la princesa, por ese motivo ahora tienes en tus manos tu mejor opción._

**El manual del ****príncipe azul**.

**Paso uno:** _El príncipe azul debe ser no solamente guapo, sino también un perfecto caballero que sirva de consuelo y apoyo a su princesa encantada._

**Paso dos**: _El príncipe azul no miente ni oculta secretos. Así que si tienes alguno, lo mejor será que te sinceres con ella._

**Paso tres**: _El príncipe azul reconoces sus errores y aprende de ellos, por lo cual no los comete una y otra ves, las princesas no son tan pacientes_.

**Paso ****cuatro**: _El príncipe azul busca la felicidad de su princesa, no la suya por lo cual hará todo lo que esta en sus manos para verla feliz._

**Paso ****cinco**: _El príncipe azul esta dispuesto a todo por rescatar a su princesa, así que deja de lados las dudas y arriésgate, escucha a tu corazón y no a tu cabeza, es lo único que te hará encontrar las palabras adecuadas para sacarla de su hechizo._

_Si __sigues estos cinco pasos y si todo resulta bien lograras desencantar a tu princesa y serán felices para siempre._

_Los mejores de deseos__ de W. Rockbell._

Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados pero luego comenzaron a reír, Roy no podía negar que la idea de Winry era muy origina, un manual para saber como convencer a Riza deque lo perdonara.

-¿Y que harás querido amigo?- el pregunto Mase con una sonrisa- ¿Seguirás el consejo de Rockbell y trataras de convertirte en un príncipe de cuentos de hadas?

-¿Crees que Riza sea una princesa?- le pregunto con una sonrisa-. Si quieres que sea honesto, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero en estos momentos es la mejor idea que me ha llagado.

-Buenos, amigo, entonces te deseo lo mejor con tu princesa- Maes se volvió a recostar en el sofá.

Roy asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Si Riza quería un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, entonces lo tendría. Aun tenía dos días por delante para convencerla, no se dejaría vencer hasta que ella lo perdonara y lo quisiera otra vez en su vida.

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del penúltimo chap y espero les haya gustado, ya la próxima semana se viene el final de esta historia. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, a un paso del final a ver como Roy aprovecha esta nueva oportunidad y si Riza le da un si definitivo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Ya se termina la historia, solo un chap mas para ver como termina todo este lió. Roy tiene una nueva oportunidad y Riza parece estar cediendo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**lilmikaedwinry**: Espero que este chap también te haya gustado y como ves Ed y Win ya son novios, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Leiram**: Si, Maes hablo mas de la cuenta pero esta intentando solucionarlas, además Roy tiene su ultima oportunidad, a ver que tal le va. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**t****suyu:** Maes intentando solucionar su pequeño error y Roy con una nueva oportunidad, ojala no la desaproveche. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**i****are**: Si, ya la próxima semana es el final y a haber si será un "vivieron felices para siempre", por lo menos Roy lo intentara. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Nekito-chan**: Espero te haya gustado esta chap y que este aprovechando el feriado, ya somos dos. Como ves todo parece tener aun una solución, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Si, ya la próxima semana es el ultimo chap. Como ves las cosas no pintan muy bien peor Roy tiene otra oportunidad a ver si la aprovecha. Lamento no te haya llegado el correo así que hoy en la noche te envío otro. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:**** Los defectos ante las virtudes. Un final feliz**.

Roy paseaba nervioso de un sitio para otro con la nota de Winry sujeta en la mano, Maes que estaba sentado en el sofá lo observaba con paciencia.

-El primer punto casi lo tienes- dijo Maes con una sonrisa-. Eres guapo y lo de ¿todo un caballero?… tienes buenos modales y eres un buen apoyo cuando alguien te necesita, lo fuiste con Riza cuando se quedo encerrada en el cuarto de la limpieza.

-Pero fui yo el idiota que la encerró allí- gruño en joven con impaciencia.

-Tu ganas, ¿y el punto dos?

-Nada de secretos- repitió Roy con cansancio-. ¿Hay algo importante que no le haya dicho a Riza, Maes?

-Que eres un idiota, pero creo que ella se dio cuenta de eso sin ayuda de nadie.

Roy lo miró furioso, se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió.

-Debo reconocer mis errores y aprender de ellos- suspiro con frustración-. Con Riza me he equivocado una y otra ves y al parecer no aprendo a pesar del esfuerzo que ponga, ella no se tragara el cuento de que estoy arrepentido y de que no lo haré nunca mas.

Maes asintió.

-En ese caso, querido amigo, lo único que puedes hacer es prometerle intentar cambiar, quizás te equivoques en el camino pero que ella sepa que estas dispuesto a oír sus quejas y a tratar de mejorar… una especie de promesa futura sin una forma rígida, algo adaptable.

-Me gusta tu idea- bajo la vista y leyó la hoja-. Buscar la felicidad de mi princesa y no mi felicidad, eso es absurdo- protesto-, es decir, si quiero que Riza este conmigo es por que ella me hace feliz, ¿o no?

Roy se sentó al fin y Maes soltó una carcajada, ver a Roy en ese estado nervios era algo muy extraño y en el fondo se alegraba por que su amigo tuviera que pasar por semejante experiencia.

-Debes aprender a encontrar el sentido mas allá de las palabras, Roy. Es verdad que debes intentar hacer feliz a Riza, pero eso no quiere decir que tu serás un eterno amante sufriente, considera la posibilidad de que ella también seria feliz a tu lado y que a partir de eso debes poner mas atención a tu trato y a tus actos.

Maes tenia razón, Roy estaba casi seguro de que Riza deseaba estar con el tanto como el la deseaba a ella, y si el seria feliz al tenerla a su lado, seguramente ella también.

-Y por ultimo… debo arriesgarme a todo por ella.

-Siempre estas haciendo el papel de idiota, así que hacerlo un poco mas no creo que sea problema para ti, ¿verdad?

Roy lo miró arqueando las cejas.

-A Riza no le gustara oír las misma disculpas de la otra ves, ni promesas de amor- se llevó la mano al rostro intentando pensar, mas de lo que llevaba haciendo desde que ella lo dejo-. Ella no es una chica común, no le gustaba por que sea guapo, ni siquiera se por que le gustaba: tenia pésimas calificaciones, me metía en líos, no parecía no encontrarme atractivo…

-Pero intentaste cambiar por ella- Maes sonrió al ver que su amigo lo mira-. Ese ha sido tu punto a favor con Riza Hawkeye, siempre has intentado ser un poco mejor por ella por que sabias que se merecía algo mejor de lo que eras y eso Riza lo ha apreciado.

Una punzada de dolor y quizás un poco de esperanza se apoderó de el, si en algo tenia razón Maes, era en el hecho de que había sacrificado mucho por Riza, en un comienzo por una estupida venganza pero luego sus prioridades habían comenzado a cambiar y si todo resultaba bien ella se daría cuenta que lo amaba con locura y volvería con el.

Una sonrisa asomo a sus labios al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos. Una ironía del destino, después de haber dejado a tantas chicas en su vida, resaltaba que ahora él era el abandonado e implora otra oportunidad. Solo un día mas, un día más para saber si su cuento de hadas tendría un final feliz después de todo.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Riza caminaba con tranquilidad a la heladería, desde el día que acepto la cita había pensado que llegado aquel momento ella estaría tranquila y con sus ideas claras y dispuestas, sin embargo ahora que estaba a unos cuantos minutos de volver a estar a solas con Roy ya no se sentía tan segura de lo que haría. Deseaba tanto verlo…

Nunca pensó que esos días de separación serian tan difíciles para ella, sin darse cuenta Roy se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida, lo extrañaba tanto que parecía dolerle y lo peor de todo era que no se consideraba capas de decírselo a nadie. "Dale una oportunidad, dale una oportunidad" se repetía una y otra ves mientras avanzaba por el camino que tantas veces había recorrido y que ahora le parecía a kilómetros de distancia.

Una ves en la puerta de la heladería, tomo aire profundamente, ya no podía ni debía echar marcha atrás, quizás esa fuera su ultima oportunidad para ser feliz al lado de Roy, y si las cosas no resultaban, como Al le había dicho, por lo menos se quedaría con la sensación de haberlo intentado.

Entro con su habitual calma pero sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al ver al joven que miraba distraído por la ventana. Estaba tan guapo como siempre pero lucia un poco mas pálido y bastante nerviosos, tamborileaba los dedos contra el borde de la mesa y se mostraba impaciente, tal ves tanto como lo estaba ella.

Riza no se acerco enseguida, sino que se quedo allí, de pie, observando al responsable de sus noche de insomnio y de sus continuos llantos, ¿se le habría pasado alguna ves a Roy por la cabeza todo el daño que el había causado? Deseaba creer que si, y que intentaría arreglarlo, que podían estar juntos. Cuando los oscuros ojos del joven se encontraron con los suyos un ligero rubor asomo a sus mejillas, Riza levanto la barbilla y camino con seguridad hacia el, sin mirar hacia ningún otro sitio, ni percatarse de la presencia de sus espectadores.

Roy contemplo a la rubia que se acercaban hasta el y nuevamente el nerviosismo estallo dentro de el, extendiéndose por su cuerpo como un veneno mortal que le iba impidiendo respirar poco a poco. Se puso de pie y le ofreció una silla que Riza acepto con una ligera sonrisa, el volvió a su sitio y no dijeron nada durante unos minutos.

-Me alegra que hayas venido- logro articular el joven intentando sonar despreocupado-. Temía que te hubieras arrepentido de venir.

Riza arqueo las cejas.

-Si le dije a Maes que vendría, era porque lo haría, Roy- le dijo con seriedad-. Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que apresuremos todo esto.

Riza se arrepintió casi al instante de sus palabras el ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Roy, deseaba abrasarlo y confesarle que lo que mas quería era estar con el, que si solo le prometía que no jugaría con sus sentimientos ella era capas de perdonar todo, absolutamente todo.

-He sido el pero de los idiotas, y lo reconozco. Durante muchos años me divertía saliendo con una chica distinta cada semana, sin compromisos, pero luego llegaste tu y todo cambio.

-Pero intentaste utilizarme y hacerme daño, Roy- Riza lo miro con rencor-. Yo había confiado en ti, pero…

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Riza. Lo único que deseo es estar contigo y tratar de que las cosas funcione entre nosotros, ¿crees que podríamos intentarlo otra ves?

Riza se mordió el labio y contempló al joven que estaba frente a ella y que es ese momento le había tomado la mano.

-Si acepto que lo volvamos a intentar, ¿no habrá mas mentiras entre nosotros?

-Intentaré ser lo más sincero posible contigo, y trataré de hacerte feliz porque si tu estas conmigo yo lo seré, es lo único que podría lograr que lo fuera realmente.

Roy contuvo al respiración, casi podía adivinar como el cerebro de Riza debía de estar sopesando todo aquello que le había dicho. Se sentía tan poca cosa frente a ella en esos momentos, todo lo que había planificado decirle parecía haber escapado de su cabeza y solo había hablado con el corazón, rogando por una segunda oportunidad, esperando…

-Bueno, Roy…- Riza clavo la vista en el mantel y se sonrojo-. Te daré otra oportunidad.

La alegría de Roy fue interrumpida por el ruido del cristal al estrellarse contra el piso, ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la fuente del estrépito y se quedaron mudos al ver a cinco chicos que los miraron con asombro e intentaron esconderse.

-Lo lamento – murmuro Al mirando su vaso en el suelo-. Se me resbalo.

-¿Que demonios hacen aquí?- pregunto Roy con molestia.

-Nada, de verdad- Maes le sonrió-. Gracia y yo teníamos una cita y casualmente nos encontramos con los chicos y vinimos pasar el rato.

-Acabamos de salir de la escuela, es lógico que se encontraran y no están aquí por casualidad porque tu sabias donde tendríamos la cita Roy yo, Maes. Nos estaban espiando.

Riza tenía las mejillas rojas de la indignación, los Elric parecían totalmente atemorizados y Gracia arrepentida, pero ella no se sentía en lo absoluto capas de perdonar, estaba furiosa.

-Lamento esto, chicos- Gracia hablaba con calma pero una nota de temor en su vos la delataba-. Temíamos que las cosas hubiera ido mal y por eso estamos aquí.

-Deseamos que Roy y tu sean novios nuevamente- les dijo Winry con vehemencia-. Es tan obvio de que están hecho el uno para el otro…

-Eso es verdad, Mustang ha hecho hasta lo imposible por gustarte. Reconozco que es mas que un poco idiota pero a mi me párese que es uno de los mejores chicos que se han cruzado en tu camino, dale otra oportunidad, Riza y terminemos con toda esta idiotez de una ves.

Roy comprendió inmediatamente de que ese había sido el final de todo lo que había avanzado con la joven, Riza estaba pálida y mantenía los labio apretados, algo en sus ojos le decía que se sentía frustrada y deseo sacarla de allí para podes hablar con ella a solas y consolarla, estaba seguro de que las intenciones sus amigos habían sido las mejores, sin embargo no habían hecho mas que complicar la situación y su posible reconciliación.

-Pues bien- dijo ella tomado aire-. Por mi pueden hacer lo que les plazca, si desean seguir intentando becarle una novia a Roy, háganlo, porque yo ya no estoy disponible- la joven se dio media vuelta ya camino a toda prisa, sintió que la sujetaban del brazo y al voltear y encontrase con los ojos de Roy senito que iba a romper a llorar. No quería ver esa expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Riza… por favor- le suplico Roy con un murmullo ahogado, la seguía sujetándola de la mano como si pensara que con eso no le permitirá marchar ni alejarse de su lado.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto- Riza se soltó y salio corriendo mientras Roy la veía alejarse junto a sus esperanzas.

----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Tres días después de aquel desastroso encuentro, Ed seguía rumiando su rabia al ver el estado de angustia de su amiga. La brillante idea de Maes y Winry había terminado por destruir quizás la única oportunidad de los jóvenes que ahora se conformaban con miradas furtivas y ataques de melancolía. Ed sintió que le cubrían los ojos y suspiro.

-No quieres jugar, ¿verdad, Ed?- le dijo la rubia soltándolo y sentándose a su lado, para su sorpresa, Ed la abrasó.

-¿Como pudiste soportar tantas de mis idioteces y no morir en el intento de conquistarme, Win? ¿Qué era lo que te impulsaba seguir a pesar de que yo era un autentico idiota?

La rubia lo miro un momento, como intentando encontrar la respuesta a aquella simple pregunta. Nunca se lo había planteado de aquella manera, para ella había sido algo simple, quería a Ed por ser simplemente el y había aguantado todo por que tenia la esperanza de llegar a ser lo que el esperaba que ella fuera, que la conociera. Lo amaba con sus defectos y sus virtudes, pero sobre todo por sus defectos.

-Creo que siempre supe que eras un poco obsesivo y despistado, pero eso no me importaba- le dijo con sinceridad-. Creo que era el hecho de saber que eras tan imperfecto lo que me gustaba de ti. Tus defectos antes que tus virtudes, querer a una persona por lo buena que es muy fácil, aceptarla con lo malo que tenga, es lo mas difícil.

-Sus defectos antes que sus virtudes- repito el mayor de los Elric con lentitud, la idea día vueltas es su cabeza y para sorpresa de su ahora novia le dio un beso en los labios-. Gracias, Win, eres una genio aunque no lo sepas.

El chico salio corriendo dejándola sola, tenía que encontrar a Roy y hablar con el antes de que deseara darse por vencido completamente. Lo encontró junto a su hermano menor platicando cerca del laboratorio, vio que Riza que permanecía sentada no muy lejos de allí con un libro entre las manos sin dejar de mirar al joven Mustang.

-Hermano, ¿que te pasas?- le preguntó Al extrañado al verlo tan alterado, Ed movió la cabeza y miro a Roy.

-Lo tengo- le dijo con alegría-. Los defectos antes que las virtudes.

Evidentemente aquellas palabras no produjeron el efecto que el joven científico esperaba porque los dos muchachos lo miraron sin comprender.

-Eh… creo que no lo he entendido, ¿podrías explicarlo nuevamente?- le dijo Roy.

-Es el motivo por el que no te ha dado resultado conseguir a Riza, idiota- le espeto molesto-. A ella le gustaste no por lo bueno que eras, sino por que eres diferente a lo que ella esperaba. Muchos chicos mejores que tu le pidieron salir y ella los rechazó, ¿Por qué? Por que ella era capas de quererte a pesar de lo malo que podías ser y a través de ellos se reflejaban mejor tus virtudes. Cuando la enceraste ene. Curto de la limpieza habías cometido una estupidez, pero tu atención y preocupación la conmovieron mas que tus lindas palabras, ese es el motivo, Riza no quiere a un chico perfecto, quiere a un joven imperfecto que tenga cosas buenas.

Al se rió y miro a su hermano como si le acabaran de decir que se había ganado un premio.

-Ed tiene razón… a ti Riza no te gustaba antes, hasta que te diste cuenta de que era alcansable, porque cometía errores al igual que el resto de nosotros, sus defectos ante sus virtudes.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer con eso?- les preguntó Roy sin mucho animo, comprendía la teoría pero no encontraba la solución. Era como si a un rompecabezas le faltara una pieza, la mas importante de todas.

-Simple Roy, se tu mismo. Como el día en que la besaste en la cafetería, como el comienzo de todo.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Maes ni siquiera era capas de robar su comida, Roy estaba pendiente de la mesa que las chicas y los Elric compartían mientras ellos estaban aparte.

-¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo que deseas hacer, amigo mió?- le pregunto Maes con preocupación-. ¿Y si ella se molesta?

-Entonces sabré que todo esta perdido- le dijo Roy con decisión-. Ahora, deséame suerte.

-Suerte- murmuró al verlo ponerse de pie- la necesitarás.

Roy se subió sobre su silla llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes, Riza lo miro y parecía tan impresionada como el resto.

-Chicos, lamento interrumpirles en este momento, pero me gustaría pedirles un poco de su atención- el resto del alumnado que almorzaba a esa hora lo miraba con curiosidad-. Se que muchos de ustedes fueron testigos o si no lo fueron se enteraron de mi primer y lamentable encuentro con la señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye aquí presente- los ojos de los alumnos se clavaron en Riza que deseaba desaparecer en su asiento-. Como recordaran, en aquella ocasión yo cometí el terrible error de besarla delante de todos y ella en merecido castigo, me abofeteó. Reconozco que aquel hecho me lastimo más que nada en el mundo, mi orgullo estaba herido y jure venganza, así que intente ganarme su confianza para si enamorarla y luego dejarla para que sufriera una parte de mi rencor sin embargo jamás estuvo en si planes el enamorarme de ella.

Algunos murmullos comenzaron a correr par la cafetería. Riza tenía las mejillas ardiendo y no era capas de apartar la mirada de Roy que seguía de pie sobre su silla. ¿Que pretendía hacer con eso? ¿Humillara ante todos por su negativa? Había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella y una luz de esperanza se prendió en su interior…

- Es verdad, Riza, eres la mujer mas adorable y a la vez mas incompresible que he conocido en mi vida. He hecho lo que has estado a mi alcance por conseguirte, subí mis calificaciones, aguante a Ed, intente no mentir pero aun así siempre ha ocurrido algo que nos mantiene separados, esta ves no hay mas obstáculos, solamente los que tu hayas podido poner entre nosotros y por ese emotivo te estoy pidiendo, delante de todos los presente que me des una nueva oportunidad y que me dejes demostrarte de que lo que ocurrió hace unos meses en este mismo lugar no fue un accidente sino algo a lo que estábamos destinados- Roy le sonrió-. Se que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, pero se que soy un poco mejor de lo que era antes y eso te lo debo a ti, y bien ¿que me dices, tenemos otra oportunidad?

El silencio era abrumador, Riza sentía como todos la miraban, atentos a su respuesta ¿cual era la obsesión de Roy de ponerla en ridículo delante de todo el mundo? Tomo aire, se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, noto que alguien la sujetaba, era Roy.

Roy, al igual que la primera ves que la beso en ese lugar, la sujeto de la cabeza y unió sus labios a los de ella sin permitirle separarse, pero esta ves Riza no paresia poner resistencia y respondió a su contacto. Por primera ves el no estaba seguro de que ella caería como las demás mujeres por el simple, hecho de que no era como las demás.

Cuando se separaron vio que todos los estudiantes y algunos maestros los observaban en silencian, un brillo extraño surgió en las profundidades ámbar de la joven y Roy temió que lo abofeteara, sin embargo Riza acerco su mano a la mejilla del chico y le sonrió.

-Supongo que esta parte de la historia debe cambiarse, ¿no lo crees?- le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa-. Aquella ves te pedí que no te volvieras a acercar nunca mas a mi, ahora solo te pido que nunca mas te alejes.

Riza le echo los brazos la cuello y lo beso como si en eso se le fuera la vida, se olvidaron de que estaban en la cafería llena de alumnos y de maestros y de que quizás el castigo vendría después, se olvidaron de las ciencias y de los problemas, de las mentiras y de las venganzas. Simplemente tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, pero que estaban llegando la final de su propio cuento de hadas. El príncipe había rescatado a la princesa.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde aquella insólita declaración de amor en la escuela, durante semanas no se había hablado de otra cosa pero por primera vez en su vida Riza no les presto ni la mas mínima atención a los rumores, el hecho de tener a Roy a su lado le valía por el resto de los malos ratos, y si hablaban, era por envidia.

-No puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo desde eso- dijo Maes con admiración mientras besaba a su novia que estaba a su lado-. Pensar que si Roy no te hubiera besado ese día en la cafetería yo no habría conocido a Gracia.

-Lo que seria una lastima- dijo la joven-. Ahora todos somos felices después de los problemas ¿quien iba a pensarlo?

-Yo siempre lo supe, solo que me costo un poco hacer entender a este tonto- Winry abraso a Ed con fuerza, el joven puso cara de resignación pero sus amigos lo conocían bastante bien como para saber que aquellas muestras de cariño de su novia no le molestaban en absoluto.

-Pero creo que tendremos aun algo que hacer antes de que termine este año escolar- les dijo Roy con una sonrisa- Miren.

Los jóvenes hicieron lo que el les pedía y contemplaron como Al platicaba muy animado con una joven de su clase. Desde hacia un par de días que lo habían notado mas distraído y se habían preguntado el porque, al parecer, ya tenían la respuesta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Roy?- el pregunto Riza en tono de reproche a lo que el joven puso una fingida expresión de inocencia.

-Nada malo, pequeña- le dijo con sinceridad-. Solo echarle una mano al bueno de Alphonse, el nos ayudo mucho a todos notros ¿no? Y si el desea tener una novia…

Los tres jóvenes soltaron una carcajada mientras las chicas los miraban con fastidio, seguro pensando en lo malos que eran sobre todo con Al.

-Creo que iremos a ayudarlo enseguida- Maes agarrro a su novia de la mano y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba el chico con su amiga, Al se sonrojo ante algún comentario de Maes, Ed y Winry también los siguieron dejando a Roy solo con Riza.

-Al fin, tu y yo sin interrupciones- le dijo abrasándola y besándola, pero ella se separo un poco y le tendió una hoja, el al leyó y se sonrojó.

-¿De donde sacaste esto?- le pregunto mostrándole la nota de Winry que Roy aun conservaba con el, la llevaba siempre en su mochila como una especie de recordatorio de lo que debía hacer y de lo mucho que le había costado tener a aquella maravillosa mujer a su lado.

-Bueno…me lo dio Win cuando estábamos separados, para que siguiera los pasos y me perdonaras, ella pensaba que yo era el príncipe adecuado para ti.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que para ti soy una princesa?- le dijo ella entre risas-. Nunca te imaginé de esa clase de chico, Roy.

El suspiro.

-La enfermedad de Rockbell es contagiosa, ya veras a Ed sufriendo los mismos síntomas- Roy la miro un momento más-. Pero para mi realmente eres mi princesa, y espero que lo seas para siempre.

-Me alegro de haber estado equivocada- le dijo Riza en un suspiro.

-¿Sobre que?

-Cuando el dije a Winry que el príncipe azul no existía- Riza lo beso-. Para mí si existe, y eres tú.

Roy busco sus labios y la beso con ternura, para el aquel no era el final de la historia, era solo el principio.

_El amor no es como en los cuentos de hadas, pero podría llegar a serlo si ponemos un poco de nuestra parte, __todo depende de lo que nosotros deseemos creer y de la confianza que tengamos en la persona que este a nuestro lado. La vida no es perfecta y por lo tanto el amor tampoco lo es, lo importante es aprender a valorar las virtudes que la persona que amamos pero sobre todo a aceptar sus defectos y de intentar amarlo a pesar de ellos. Amar a una persona buena es muy fácil, quererlo en sus errores es lo difícil y sin eso es lo que lo hace verdaderamente importante._

_Y por supu__esto la sitia no puede terminar sin lo mas importante_.

"_Y vivieron felices __para siempre"_

_**Fin**_

----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del la historia y estoy muy satisfecha de haber podido sacar adelante esta idea tan loca que se cruzó un día por mi cabecita. Como siempre agradezco de todo corazón a las que se dieron el tiempo de leer y de tenerme tanta paciencia, sobre todo a las chicas que esperaban el Edwin, espero no haber hecho un trabajo tan malo, me arriesgué con esta pareja que no conocía muy bien y creo que quedó por lo menos pasable además que me pico la curiosidad y quizás, ya pronto por allí me lean con una historia de estos dos chicos tan dispares. También debo agradecer a todas aquellas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, alguna cada semana y otras cuando podían, muchas gracias, me animaron a seguir bastante en la historia y eso jamás podré pagárselos, así que:

Sleath, Meylokita, Tenshi of Valhalla, AnAbLaCk0516, Xris, dKmps, Hanae, Riza-lucix, Unubium, Nekito-chan, Marin, iare, Taiji-ya Hawkeye, Riza, espiaplan, Rinsita-chan, HimiKo, Ayumi Warui, Alyssa Black, Tsuyu, cony, SangoPame, lilmikaedwinry, Leiram, vikita y Lucero, a todas ustedes un millón de gracias.

Odio las despedidas, así que solo les digo hasta una próxima historia un beso enorme para todos y que Dios las bendiga, ciao.

VALE BLACK.


End file.
